The Last Judgement
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: For one year the zombie apocalypse has taken over the world. And this was the last important thing Ross and Rocky were told: "It just depends on whether or not you're brave enough to go through with either one of them" meaning they had three options. Save the world, Save the world and suffer, or put the Earth out of it's misery and end it for good. Which would you chose?
1. The Mission

**I know what you're all thinking "Why post another story when you can barely keep up with the two you've got posted now?" yeah well, this was doing my head in and I have a lot of ideas for this story. I needed to get it off my chest. I don't think I'll focus on this story the most... I think I'll try balance it out evenly with Fix You and Coming Back For You.**

**This is a little different to what I originally write... I wanted to try something different. You know what I'm like. I try something different and get obsessed with that type of plot for a long while. *cough* mpreg, gay shippings *cough***

**Anyway, I hope you all like this story and give it a chance! :)**

* * *

**Title: **The Last Judgement

**Summery: **For one year the zombie apocalypse has taken over the world. And this was the last important thing Ross and Rocky were told: "It just depends on whether or not you're brave enough to go through with either one of them" meaning they had three options. Save the world, Save the world and suffer, or put the Earth out of it's misery and end it for good. Which would you chose?

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Drama, Adventure, Horror-ish, Suspense, Sci-Fi-ish, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Starring: **Ross Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Rydel Lynch, Riker Lynch, Laura Marano and more

**Couples/Pairings: **N/A

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ross ran as fast as he could with a backpack hanging heavily off his back, a lump of wood in one hand as well as struggling to fight for breath. If he stopped running he was afraid he wouldn't make it back to his brother Rocky and his friend/ex-boss Will. But you know, Ross will be Ross and won't listen to his older brother. Rocky specifically told him to stay put until it was clear. But now look at him.

He's running for his life away from god knows how many zombies.

He doesn't even want to look back and know.

His life has been like this for the past year and a bit, so he should be use to this by now, right? Running out of hiding places to somewhere else safe. Basically running for his life away from the things that would kill him, which were the zombies.

He doesn't even remember how this all started, even though he remembers the day as if it was yesterday.

One morning he woke up expecting his day to go as normal, and it was going as normal. That was until later on that day when he went into work, which was for a military as he was only starting out but his brother Rocky had already been working there. Unfortunately for where he worked it was a secret base, and to be honest he was surprised he was old enough to work and be in that place given that he was 17 and that was the earliest age you could start in the military/US government. He says US Government because the secrets he knew and got told by everyone there of what was going on, which he was not allowed to tell anybody outside the base, were basically the governments secrets that were being kept from the public.

Ross had a lot resting on his shoulders, lets just put it that way.

You could say that base was like Area 51. You had no clue what was going on inside of it and what the hell it was. It wasn't able to be found on any maps or GPS's and if you came anywhere close to it you'd be re-directed on a different route. That's how secret it was. In fact it was that secret, hardly anybody knew it existed apart from whoever worked there or got sent to work there. The base is stationed in the Escalante Desert in Utah, hence why nobody can find it as it is built right in the centre and you would have to walk miles to find it. Over a seven hour car drive from there to Los Angeles, which is where Ross and Rocky live. They only go home on week-ends, well went. They don't now.

Back to the point.

In that base there was everything you could have ever imagined. Weapons you could have only dreamt of or seen on TV, machines that did god knows what and scientists who were always experimenting with new things. And that's what caused the zombie apocalypse.

The scientists.

They were too busy doing their little experiments that they didn't know when to stop. Ross doesn't know why people would even do this, but people had volunteered themselves to be tested on by the scientists to see what would happen if they were injected with certain chemicals and whatever else they had in the lab. Eventually the people had that much crap inside them from the science lab that their bodies began to shut down and they ended up with some sort of virus that looked like it was killing them very slowly, but it wasn't killing them.

The scientists left them for weeks on end and they were still alive no matter what you did to them. After a long while they couldn't speak anymore, their skin started turning into something off a horror film, they couldn't function their body parts properly all they could do was slowly walk and when they ran it was like they launched themselves at you and couldn't stop unless they fell over.

And that's when the scientists came to realise something.

They had a pair of zombies on their hands.

And by pair, they mean about ten or fifteen. That's how many idiots there were that volunteered themselves.

This zombie thing would of been okay as they would have been able to find an easy solution to dispose of them. But oh no. They locked them up in, what they thought was, a safe room they couldn't get out with to deal with the next day when the scientists were more refreshed and could be bothered to look more into it and seeing to having them disposed of.

The 'zombies' escaped.

And lets just say the next day was like hell had descended onto the Earth.

Well, America.

The virus soon spread fast around the states and people caught onto what was going on and tried to flee the country, or they got caught by a zombie and were turned into one or killed by it. Now of course there were people on holiday from different countries and as soon as they realised what was going on, they fled back to their country.

But unfortunately for them some of them were contaminated by what the zombies had, so when they got back to their own country (Europe, Asia, Africa, Australia etc) it was too late for them. They started to slowly decline and the virus spread through their countries.

Then one year later... the survivors of what happened that day are now living in a zombie apocalyptic world. Everyday someone would get caught by a zombie, whether if it was being turned into one or killed, the increase in population for the zombies was increasing the apocalypse didn't seem to be coming to an end any time soon.

Sure it brought a little more adventure to everyone's daily lifestyle now, but it got boring after a couple weeks and all that the people who are still alive and fighting want is for things to go back to normal.

Ross remembers the day exactly. He and Rocky had came home for the week-end, and the morning they were supposed to go back to Escalante in Utah was the day it all happened. They lost their parents that day so all they had was their Captain/Sergeant Will who came looking for them immediately when it broke out and everything got tipped upside down.

Ross would go further into detail about all that, but he had bigger things to worry about.

Like the band he had trying to catch and eat him. AKA the zombies.

He was running across a field, which had very long green/yellow grass, and towards a tall light blue abandoned warehouse which was where Rocky and Will had ran too. Ross doesn't even know why they ran to there. He knows that they needed somewhere new to hide out for a while, seen as though where they use to hide out had been found by zombies.

Well guess what, they were going to have to find somewhere new because Ross was being chased by zombies.

Did he forget to mention that?

Ross gasped for breath more and more, seeing the warehouse only a couple metres away from his reach and safety.

That was until his foot got caught in the long strands of grass and he tumbled over to his death.

He knows he'd probably exaggerating saying he would tumble to his death to his fell. Well guess what? If you're being chased by three zombies and they're gaining on you like Usain Bolt and you fall over, you are doomed. No question about it. Your gone.

Ross turned on his back, trying to scramble up from the floor and grab the piece of long wood he had brought with him to defend himself, but he'd missed it and now all he was doing was crawling backwards. When he realised there was no escape, Ross covered himself with his arms and braced himself for whatever was coming to him.

As he prepared himself for the worst, he heard a groan and the sound of a piece of wood clunking off someone's head. Ross opened his eyes and dropped his arms to see Rocky stood there, smashing one of the zombies heads in on the floor. Ross watched as he done so, taking out another one that was beside him by smacking it in the face. Once the one he had attacked first was gone and not coming back to life, Rocky turned around and smashed the others face in.

Ross sighed with relief, thanking whatever god there was up their right now that Rocky was here. Out of the corner of Ross's eye, he saw the third zombie that was chasing him coming straight for him "ROCKY!" Ross shouted in pure fear.

Rocky turned around, seeing another one of the living dead going for his little brother.

Rocky immediately made a B line for it and swung the large piece of wood that he had in his hands from round his head where it collided harshly with the zombie's neck, causing the head to smash straight off.

Ross started breathing heavily, almost in panic mode, when he realised he and Rocky were safe and there was no other zombies around. Rocky offered his hand to Ross who gladly took it where he pulled Ross up the floor "What the fuck were you thinking?!" Rocky asked, raising his voice completely pissed off at the fact Ross followed him when he specifically said not too "I told you to stay put not follow me and Will because I knew you'd end up being chased or caught by the zombies! Tell me Ross, was it worth being chased huh? Tell me? C'mon Ross. Tell me what you're thinking inside that stupid little brain of yours."

Ross continued to stare down at the floor where the decapitated zombie was, still breathing heavy slightly "I think..." Ross said, trying to catch his breath "you just killed our old history teacher..."

Rocky furrowed his brow at Ross at what on earth he was going on on about. He followed to where Ross was looking, at the decapitated zombie, and Rocky grimaced in disgust letting out a small hiss of an "Ooo."

Rocky pushed Ross gently, ushering him to walk to the warehouse where Will would be. He gave Ross his backpack back as it had fallen off when Ross fell to the floor, as well as giving him back his wooden stick he'd smartly brought with him. Rocky didn't think Ross would have the brains to bring some sort of self defence weapon with him.

Both boys squeezed through a gap that was in the wall of the warehouse which allowed them to get through inside. Ross helped Rocky through the hole and they made their way through the darkened abandoned building slowly and quietly, looking around nervously incase there were any zombies hiding out in here.

Life would be so much easier right now if they had a torch, that way they would be able to see where they were going and what the hell was in here. But now they were going to have to find where Will was and wait until they lit a fire or something.

Ross flinched, turning around quicker then he ever had done in his entire life when he heard the sound of a soft groan. It didn't sound like a zombie, more human. Rocky grabbed Ross by the arm and pulled him over to where the groan was coming from.

Will.

Ross stared down at the older man in fear as well as shock whereas Rocky knelt down at his side, making sure he was okay. Ross slowly dropped his backpack to the ground and joined Rocky "What... what happened to him?" Ross asked, nervously with a mixture of scared.

"We were on our way in here," Rocky said, his voice trembling as he tried to keep the big wound Will had received covered properly and wasn't bleeding or getting infected more "and um... we kind of had an encounter from a surprise zombie. Don't worry, I killed it."

"But you let it attack Will?" Ross asked, mainly out of fear.

Rocky rolled his eyes "It wasn't like I meant it to happen, we were both being careful."

"Boys!" Will snapped as best as he could. It was obvious in his voice that the wound was giving him greater pain than he had ever experienced in his entire life. He took a deep breath every couple seconds, trying to breathe properly "don't argue. It won't help."

Will let his gaze fall upon the young blonde stood in front of him "Did you bring what I told you to bring?" Will asked, referring to earlier before he and Rocky came here. He had a small chat with Ross, giving him a small list of the things he needed to bring that were hid in the bottom of Will's basement. Which was where they were originally hiding out but the zombies found a way into the house. By the time they found the basement it gave Will and Rocky enough time to find somewhere else and for Ross to get what Will had told him.

Ross nodded, shaking a little with a nervous facial expression "E-everything you asked for..." Ross said, looking down at the silver haired man in front of him with fear.

Rocky looked between his brother and Will "What did you asked him to bring?" Rocky asked, curious.

"Just a couple of things for you both to defend yourselves with," Will said, trying to sit up straight against the wooden box he was resting against "you're both going to need it."

Rocky looked at Will with puzzlement "Both?" Rocky questioned, he laughed "dude if you think we're leaving you behind you've got another thing coming." he laughed at the absurdity of that thought. There was no way in hell Rocky was leaving behind the man who had stuck by him and Ross ever since they joined that Military Base in the Escalante Desert in Utah. He had practically became a second Dad to them both, especially since the apocalypse broke out.

Will smiled, laughing a little through the pain "Oh, you are a stubborn boy Rocky," he said "but you and I both know I'm not going anywhere. Even if I do, I'll be walking around looking to eat your brains if we don't get this over and done with quickly." He said to Rocky half jokingly, shuffling around a little bit. "Ross, pass me that bag."

Ross picked up the bag and placed it next to Will, opening it up for him as it was clear that he needed it open. Will put his spare good arm into the bag, digging around for something until his hand finally found it. He pulled out a gun, turning his head slowly to Rocky who knew exactly what he wanted him to do "Now, before you protest against doing this... there's something I want you both to do," Will sighed, taking a deep breath and looking up at the ceiling as if looking for an answer "because... god knows... you two are my only last hope in doing this," he looked at Ross and then at Rocky, sharing a glance between them both at a time "you're the only two I know from the base who are still alive and will know what to do when I tell you this." Will coughed, due to the pain that was getting worse as seconds past.

Ross put his hand on Will's shoulder, trying to offer some comfort "There," Ross pulled out a canteen that was full of fresh water he'd picked up on the way here. He popped off the lid and made Will drink some, Will nodded at Ross saying thanks as he screwed the lid back on it and put it back down. Ross looked back at Will "What do you want us to do?" Ross asked, carefully. Cause lets be honest if Rocky's going to be the stubborn uncaring one right now, Ross is going to have to be the one who cares.

"I think this world has had enough suffering this past year... and a half... I don't know about you guys," Will said, starting to lose his breath. He took deep breaths in between words so he could speak properly "but I think it's time to put an end to it once and for all."

Rocky and Ross shared a confused glance with one another at what Will was going on about.

"I should have told you guys this when the apocalypse first started, but this is only an option meant to be used if there is no other option," Will said, trying to reassure them both as he had a feeling they both might know what they were talking about "I know you have no transport what so ever.. but for the sake of us all... I need the pair of you to go back to the Escalante Base and do us all a favour."

Rocky stared at him in disbelief, shaking slightly and hoping like hell he wasn't going to suggest what he thought he was going to "A-and that is...?" Rocky asked.

Will took quicker and deeper breaths "A couple days before all this happened... there was a scientist working... on... some sort of cure for the fifteen people who volunteered themselves... to be tested on," Will struggled to speak "go... go there. Get it. I don't know how... but you're both pretty bright guys, I'm sure you'll figure that part out... but get that cure. To see if it works, try and get as many zombies as you can to take it. If they get cured... try find... the stuff that was used... to make up... the antidote... and get it to everyone across the states and I'm sure... it'll take off from there... and ideas will start... to get them across to the other countries and cure everyone there," Will coughed again "I know it's going to be a very hard struggle trying to get everyone who's a zombie in the USA to take that cure... but it's worth a shot, hey kid?" Will asked, looking at Ross who nodded.

"But..." Ross said, stopping as he was about to speak. Instead, he swallowed as he could feel a lump in his throat "what if... what if that cure doesn't work... what then?"

Will turned his head, looking at Rocky who didn't even want Will to say the words to him. He turned his head to Ross "There are two other options," Will said, looking frightened. If he was being honest, he was frightened by them two options.

Actually, one of the two options wasn't that bad. It just had a very sad outcome for whoever did it and was, as the testers back at base called it, 'at the eye of the storm'. But the other option... Surely if Ross and Rocky had any brains, they'd use the eye of the storm option and not the other one. Will wouldn't like to be the one who went through the first option, due to the effects it would have on him. He doesn't think he'd be able to do that.

Though, it's not like Ross and Rocky will build any strong relationships with anyone on this trip back to Utah... so, what was there stopping them from using that option? That, and all that would happen is that people would just think Ross and Rocky were insane.

Will sighed "It just depends on whether or not you're brave enough to go through with either one of them."

* * *

**Good lord I hope that was a good start... because... I don't want to give away what the two other options (even though they're sort of given away in the summery) are until later on in the story which you'll find out... yeah. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think cx**


	2. The Long Road Ahead

**Sorry for the long wait on the update. No need to worry, I do know what I want to do with this story I haven't lost inspiration that quickly :'') I don't think I will because I already know how this story is going to end ;)**

**Guest Account Replies:**

**Riaura Fan: **Don't worry, the others are coming into it very soon ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

For the next half an hour Rocky and Ross sat around, watching out in case any zombies managed to find a way into the warehouse whilst Will laid behind them groaning in pain and trying his best to convince Ross and Rocky to shoot him in the head to end the pain he was in. Of course Rocky was having none of it, obviously, and Ross stood there watching as Rocky kept protesting.

Ross wanted someone to put an end to Will's suffering, but he didn't want to be the one to shoot him or do it. He didn't have the confidence too. Rocky did. That's why Will was asking for Rocky to do it because he knew Ross wouldn't have the guts or confidence to.

It was during the night, and considering they didn't have anything to tell the time anymore, they guessed it was getting on nearly 4:30 a.m. seen as though when they peaked outside they could see the sun rising. Ross and Rocky kept switching during the night to keep a look out for zombies so they got sleep and had enough energy to go and do the thing Will wanted them to do in Utah.

Ross knew that Rocky was going to want to take Will with them, but Ross knew they couldn't. They either had to leave him behind or do what Will wanted in the first place. Kill him. And Will is going to die anyway. He'd been attacked by a zombie so it is only a matter of time before he dies or turns into one.

Rocky was sleeping on the floor about a metre away from where Ross sat against a container in the warehouse holding a gun and resting it on top of his lap. Will stirred in his sleep every now and then, which made Ross think he was going to be waking up some time soon. If Will wakes up and see's Rocky asleep and Ross awake, Will will probably ask Ross to shoot him seen as though Rocky is asleep and can't do anything.

"You look troubled." a voice said.

Ross looked in the direction of the voice where he saw Will's eyes half open, looking paler than ever and only just managing to be able to string a sentence together. He smirked a little also. Ross let out a small laugh and looked down. "I um... I was thinking that me and Rocky maybe should get going soon," Ross said nervously, avoiding eye contact with him "it's over an eight hour car drive to the base... that's if we find a car. And if we don't... that's eight days."

Will nodded, as best as he could "Taking it Rocky's asleep?" Will asked, turning his head a little to find Rocky on the floor with his back facing Will. Ross nodded. Will sighed, attempting to sit up again and this time succeeding without any help from Ross who went to go get up to help him, but sat back when he saw he did it himself "God, how I am going to miss his little stubborn ass."

Ross laughed "Don't worry, I'm sure when you're in the after life there will be someone there to take his place."

Will shrugged "Who knows? Maybe I'll go to my happy place and he will be there. But... then it won't be so happy."

Both guys laughed, which soon sobered up. Ross sighed "I could do it... you know... whilst Rocky's asleep," Ross said, suddenly blurting out his thoughts about putting Will out of his misery "and if he asks questions... I could say you turned so I shot you before you attacked me."

"Lying to Rocky, huh?" Will asked, seeming impressed "I didn't know you had it in you, Shor."

Ross rolled his eyes playfully. When Ross first started at the base back in Utah, for the whole time Will would always call him by his middle name. Apparently he found it better than calling him "Ross" for some reason. Ross thought that Will had finally grown out of calling by his middle name. He hadn't called him by it in so long.

"You're one to talk Gramps, you're the one who wants me to shoot you." Ross always called Will 'Gramps' due to the fact his hair was a white/silvery colour and in return Will would call Ross by Shor. Even though Will called Ross 'Shor' first. Ross only managed to come up with Gramps after about two months of being at the base.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Ross sighed, giving Will sad eyes and looking down. Slowly, Ross stood up and made his way over to Will where he knelt down next to him. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" Ross asked "I mean... if I aim in the wrong place it could hurt a hell of a lot..."

Will laughed again "Then at least I'll have another one of your idiotic moments to go with me as I die." He said, making Ross let out a small laugh. Oh how Ross had many, many idiotic moments. There were too many to list, and even though sometimes he put them all in danger they were funny and Will loved them.

Like the time Ross nearly set off a nuclear bomb.

Hilarious, but very scary.

He could have blown up the whole of Utah and contaminated half of America with radiation.

There were more but that was definitely at the top of the list, next to the time they had Ross on look out at night time outside the Utah base and it was as dark as night. They got Rocky to scare him and he shot him in the leg. Rocky wasn't very happy about that but saw the funny side to it after he found out he didn't need his leg amputated.

Will put his hand on top of Ross's which was resting on Will's shoulder, he patted Ross's hand as strong as he could "Make me proud kid, the both of you," He said with a small smile "go save the world before it's too late. No matter what option you pick... even if it is that option... it still saves us all and puts an end to the suffering."

Ross nodded "We'll do our best," he put the gun comfortably in his hand, he put the gun to Will's head and pulled back the hammer. He smiled at Will, with tears forming in his eyes as well as letting one slip down his face "Goodbye, Will." he said his voice trembling and Will nodded.

As Ross went to pull the trigger, something stopped him.

"Ross! What are you doing?!"

Ross turned his head to see Rocky awake and before he could get a word in to say anything to Rocky, Rocky had jumped up and pulled the gun out of his hand "I thought I said no!"

"Rocky, c'mon, he's in pain, he's going to die anyway," Ross said, trying to sound convincing but something kept on telling him that the tears in his eyes weren't convincing him "how would you rather him die? Alone when we leave to go back to Utah? Turn into a zombie where he'll be killed by somebody else? Painfully and slowly? Or would you rather have him be with someone he knows when he dies and die quickly and painlessly? Cause I'm pretty damn sure which option I'd rather have!"

Rocky sighed, loosening his shoulders and looking down at Ross "You're right... I know which option I'd rather have too," Rocky let out a small laugh when he thought about something "them options kind of resemble the ones we have about saving the world," Rocky sighed, playing with his tongue in his mouth "I'll do it." Rocky said, moving over to where Ross was.

Ross crawled out of the way and knelt where Will's feet were. "Look at that," Will scoffed "I never thought I'd see the day one of us would breakthrough your stubbornness, Rocky."

Rocky raised his eye brows at Will "Really? You're dying, slash about to die, and you're making jokes?" Rocky asked, even though he knew in these types of situations the best thing to do was joke really.

Will nodded "It's how I get through a lot really. It's how I've managed to stay sane and alive through this past year without breaking," he smiled. The smile soon faded when he thought about something "Or like when Ross was pretty much dead, but he pulled through when we least expected it, didn't he?" He asked.

Rocky nodded, not really wanting to think about that again. That day, well week, was horrible and Rocky couldn't help but think about how that was his fault that happened.

Ross smiled smally, looking down to the floor when he thought he caught someone moving out of the corner of his eye. But when he looked he saw nobody there. He shook his head, thinking he was hallucinating and returning his gaze back to Will and Rocky. Still being unsure.

"And that's what you two are going to do," Will said. He looked between both Ross and Rocky who looked like they were about to break down "oh, now stop being a pair of pussies and man up," he said, causing them both to laugh "the quicker you get this done. The quicker you can get out there and save us all."

Rocky nodded "Right," he said pointing the gun to Will's head, he took a deep breath to try calm himself down "thanks for everything you've done for us Will, we really appreciate it."

Will nodded, smiling slightly "It's been a pleasure," Will said, sounding more happy and content then he ever had done in his entire life "now go get out there and be hero's."

Ross shut his eyes and turned his head away, hearing the click of the hammer and before he knew it he heard Rocky pull the trigger and the sound of a body hitting the floor.

After laying Will's dead body down on the floor and covering him up with a blanket in the warehouse, Ross and Rocky got everything together and started to make their way away from the warehouse.

It had just gone 5 a.m., which meant it should give them both a chance to get at least half way out of the LA before any zombies make an appearance. Zombies are never around at this time, it was weird. It was like they still had some humanly features to them when you put aside them wanting to kill you and looking like dead corpses, which they were.

As they walked across the small field, Ross kept taking glances back behind him where he kept getting the feeling that they were being followed. Though, he always had that feeling due to the fact of hundreds, thousands or better yet millions of zombies being around.

But this was something different.

Ross slowly turned his head back in front of him.

"Do you think we'll do it?" Ross asked, breaking the silence between him and Rocky. "Save everyone."

Rocky shrugged "Only one way to find out," Rocky said, sounding fed up "I know for a fact the cure option is out of it. There's no way we're getting that cure spread around the whole world. So it's either the other two options or... we find another way."

Ross scoffed "Like what? No matter which option we pick out of them two, we're going to suffer either way."

Rocky shook his head "Not necessarily," Rocky protested "one of the options won't be so bad, because there's only two of us. And as long as the two of us stick together we won't suffer as much as we would if we had other people with us that were important, and it's not like if we do meet other people they'll become that important to us, is it? Plus... the other option... we don't even feel it. Nobody will."

Ross sighed "So... what you're saying is no mater what option we pick, there's going to be no happy ending for us."

"Basically."

Ross nodded, swallowing hard. This only made him feel less happy about saving everyone, especially if there were no happy endings.

Rocky twisted and turned his head slowly, looking around incase there were any zombies that they hadn't noticed followed. They were still clear. That was when his eyes landed on something across the field on the other side of the road. He elbowed Ross in the side "Ross," Rocky said "do you think we should go find some food? I'm kind of hungry and we're going to need some if we end up walking."

Ross was confused at how he and Rocky were going to get enough food to last them till they got to Utah, whether if it was a car journey or walking. He looked in Rocky's direction to where they saw a store sticking out to them, of course surrounded by other beaten up stores and crashed, abandoned cars. This store had the windows either smashed or cracked, and it was also dirty.

Ross nodded "Food's good for me."

The two boys immediately started running through the long grass and towards the shop, still keeping an eye out incase they were being followed.

It didn't take them long to reach where the store was, they ran across the road and over in front of it. Just by looking through the smashed window they could tell it was a mess, but it still looked like it had a good amount of food and drink in there untouched at least. Rocky walked up to the door and gently pushed it open "Hello?" Rocky called, in case of anyone being in there "is anybody in here?"

No answer.

Rocky signaled for Ross to come in and he did. "Grab and fit as much as you can into your bag and I'll do the same." Rocky said, taking another gun out of his backpack and handing it to Ross for something to defend himself with incase something jumped out at him.

Ross took the gun and started to make his way around the store slowly and quietly, stepping on the shards of glass from the broken window. His eyes landed on a door at the back that was wide open and looked like they had a million boxes in it "Hey Rocky, I'm going into the back, I'll be back in a couple seconds." Ross said, quickly running over.

Rocky watched as Ross ran into it, keeping on twisting and turning his head. He had already began to start putting stuff into his bag.

In the back it appeared to Ross that someone use to hide out hear judging by the old sleeping bag and empty packets of food and drink. He couldn't blame them either, there was plenty of food in here. The boxes of drinks, sweets and crisps supported that evidence for Ross. No doubt they were old and gone off, but food is food and the only thing Ross has been eating this past year was a dead animal they shot and ran over by accident. So surely Ross could be excused for this.

Rocky was almost done putting stuff into his bag when he heard the door opening.

He immediately stood up and pulled the hammer back, aiming it towards the door where nobody was. He frowned in confusion and slowly made his way towards the door, looking left and right incase something jumped out at him.

When he reached the door, he put his door on the handle and swung it open a couple times guessing it was just the wind. He shut the door and turned around.

Rocky walked past the till, but before he even got the chance to pass it he felt something get smashed over his head by someone and the next thing he knew he was on the floor. He rolled onto his back and looked up, seeing his version was very blurry. All he saw was a blonde head in front of him, looking down on him and he knew for a fact it wasn't Ross because it was a girl. All Rocky managed to get out was a grumble because the blonde, whoever she was, bent down and punched him in the face which made him black out completely.

Ross continued to search through the boxes of food and drink that were in through the back when a box accidentally fell from the shelf. He sighed and went to go pick it up when he saw a desk that was also placed in the room at the end of it. He walked over to it where he saw a picture on it.

Ross picked up the picture where he saw a blonde haired girl on it with brown eyes, he wasn't gonna lie she looked like Rocky a little and that was scary. He shook his head, looking at the other girl on the picture who had brown hair and brown eyes. By the looks of it, these two girls obviously were good friends or sisters or related. Or possibly more.

Ross shook his head, there goes his perverted boy mind which he thought he lost a very long time ago.

Ross turned over the picture where it had writing on it.

_Rydel & Maia_

Underneath the two girls names, it had a love heart underneath it. Ross thought nothing more of it, girls normally draw love hearts underneath their name and their best friends so it was nothing unusual.

He tossed the picture back down on the desk when he saw a piece of paper with the picture. He picked up the paper and read the writing on it.

_Turn around_

Ross slowly turned around, feeling slightly nervous where he came face to face with the butt of a gun which smacked him in the head by whoever had hold of it. He fell to the floor and the last thing he saw were the boots of whoever hit him.

* * *

**I think you can all pretty much guess who it was who knocked Ross and Rocky out, huh? :''')**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**5 REVIEW OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	3. Rydel

**Most of you pretty much got it right at who it was who knocked them both out, congrats. :')**

**Like I said when I updated Fix You minutes ago, FanFiction banned for a couple days otherwise this would have been sooner.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ross moved his head slightly from side to side, starting to feel himself waking up. He went to go move his hand up to his eyes to rub them, only to find that he couldn't move either of his arms and that they were tied to something. Ross shot his eyes open and looked down to find himself tied to a chair. A chair that was only just managing to hold his weight. He looked to his right to find Rocky also tied to a chair and knocked clean out.

Looks like he was going to be getting no help off him.

Ross wiggled in the chair, jumping up and down to see if he could break the chair somehow by making the legs collapse.

"I wouldn't bother, it's not going to break."

Ross lifted his head to the female voice that spoke. He saw a blonde girl, possibly older, sat on the counter in front with one leg dangling off and the other on the counter, sat side ways, using one hand to support her whilst the other hung lazily off the leg on the counter with a gun in her hand. Ross moved his eyes left and right, trying to see if there was anybody else in the store right now.

Ross looked back to the girl on the counter, suddenly realising it was the blonde girl from the picture he was looking at.

Rydel.

Or Maia. He could be wrong about the names.

Ross watched at how the girl was deciding on what to do with the gun, shoot him dead, threaten him with it or give it back and let them go. So Ross decided to go easy with the girl "So... what... what's um... your name?" Ross asked.

The girl shot her eyes to Ross with a sort of glare "What's it got to do with you?" She asked, with attitude.

Right there, Ross could tell trying to negotiate with this girl was going to be fun. She's got attitude. Wonderful. "Well, I'm Ross... the other one's my brother Rocky," Ross said, nodding his head towards Rocky as he introduced them both "and... I know your name is either Maia or Rydel because... I saw the picture in the back room," he let silence fall over them both, the girl looking at him suspiciously "so...I'm going to go out on a wing and guess your name... Maia."

The girl raised her eye brows at Ross like he was a complete idiot, the biggest she had ever met in her life. Ross let out a nervous laugh "It's... it's Rydel isn't it?" Ross asked, Rydel nodded like Ross was a little child who needed amusement "th-thought so..."

"Why did you come in here?" Rydel asked.

"Because... um... me and brother... we needed food... not just for now, but because we're-"

"Taking a road-trip to Utah that could take you eight days by foot or eight hours driving to the Escalante Desert to some military base to save everyone," Rydel finished off for him, playing with the gun in she had in her hand. She averted her attention to Ross, looking at him "sounds fun." she smiled.

Ross gave Rydel a confused look "How do you know?"

Rydel laughed, sitting on the counter properly with both legs dangling "You know that feeling you've been getting about somebody following you?" Rydel asked, Ross stared at Rydel blankly "yeah... that was me." she said in a whispered tone, smiling before jumping down off the counter to both feet, leaving the gun on the counter.

Ross nodded, slightly impressed at how sneaky she was "I know a military base that could do with someone like you. You know, if it was still open and well... this zombie apocalypse wasn't happening..."

"I'll hold you to that word," Rydel said, arms folded, leaning forwards slightly. She stood back up straight. She turned around and walked back to the counter and picked up the gun again. She faced back to Ross "I'm going to let you and your brother go," Rydel said, giving Ross hope as he smiled with relief slightly "but on one condition."

Ross nodded "Yes, yes, you can keep the gun to defend yourself with."

"No," Rydel said "you take me with you."

Ross looked at Rydel in disbelief. He laughed a little "Why would I do that?"

Rydel smiled, holding the gun up in the air so that it was pointing up towards the ceiling of the store"Because I'm a mad girl with a gun."

Ross laughed again "Bitch please, you wouldn't even dare fire that thing."

As soon as Ross said that, Rydel pulled the trigger twice on the gun leaving two bullet holes in the roof. Rocky immediately woke up at the sound of a gun being fired and both boys shouted in shock and fear as Rydel fired the gun. She lowered the gun down "I'm sorry, Ross... what was that?" Rydel asked.

Rocky got his breathing back down to normal, but not that back down to normal because he still sounded panicked as he talked "Who. The. Hell. Is... this?" he asked, trying to breathe properly.

"Rydel, Rocky. Rocky, Rydel," Ross quickly introduced them, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He took a big breath, turning to Rocky "she's going to come with us."

"What? Why?"

"Because if we say 'no', she'll kill us!"

"He's not wrong." Rydel said, leaning against the counter.

"Besides, she knows what we're doing anyway." Ross said, shrugging it off like it was nothing and no big deal.

Rocky snapped his head at Ross, looking at him with wide eyes "You told her what we're going to do?!" Rocky asked, through gritted teeth.

"No, she's been following us since last night," Ross told him, trying to reassure him. "She doesn't know about the options though..." Ross whispered quietly so she couldn't hear.

Rydel sighed "Time's ticking guys. The more you all waste time, the more you are putting off saving this god for saken world." she turned to them both, looking at them as though she knew everything of what they were going to do when really she had no clue at all.

Rocky turned his head, looking at Rydel for a moment before turning back to Ross "As much as I hate to admit this, but she's right."

Ross nodded. Both of them turned their attention back to Rydel who looked like she was getting impatient waiting for them both to stop talking and get on with what they're doing. "Just one question," Rocky said "why do you want to come with us?"

"It gets lonely around here sometimes you know. Besides, I need change. This whole year has been the same. Waking up, looking out incase any zombies attack... go to sleep with a gun under my pillow and a baseball bat next to me... then repeat the next day. But as for the rest..." Rydel paused, letting a small grin form on her lips "I don't trust you both enough to tell you."

Rocky scoffed "That's nice. We're practically saving your butt and you don't trust us. Lovely."

Rydel shrugged "Don't feel so offended, I trust nobody. There's only one person in this world I trust and that's myself. So don't expect me to do anything for you guys. Okay? If you guys get into trouble, get out of it yourself. You seem like the type of idiots that would have that happen to you and lets face it... I don't think it'd look good you two being saved by a girl, would it? I mean, it's bad enough you both got took down and tied up by one."

Oh yeah, this was definitely going to be fun having Rydel with them.

Both boys stayed silent, letting Rydel know they got what she was going on about. She smiled in satisfaction, folding her arms and walking in between the two chairs. "I'm going to let you both out now," Rydel said, taking a small knife out from her back pocket "now remember, if you two even think about running... just know I have the gun still and I have the transport." She slashed the rope that was tying Ross's hands to the chairs with the knife.

Once the rope dropped from Ross's wrists, he rubbed each one where he could feel the harsh rope burns. He stood up from the chair and turned around, watching as Rydel slashed the rope tied to Rocky's wrists "Where's our backpacks and whatever else we had with us when you knocked us both out?" Ross asked.

"Where you left them," Rydel said, cutting the last rope tied round Rocky harshly. She pushed Rocky to stand up "There. Happy now."

Rocky got up from where he stood, turning round to Rydel and giving her a glare "Why'd you tie me up with more ropes than Ross?" He asked.

"Because, you were heavier when I dragged you to the chair. Obviously I'm going to tie the one that was the heaviest to the chair more, aren't I?" Rydel said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rocky shook his head, turning around and going to go find his bag. He hated how much Rydel was wise and smart in that sense. She'd obviously been alone too long or she had done this sort of thing before with other people and there are a number of dead corpses hid in the shop of who refused to bring Rydel with them to wherever they were going.

"Thing is Rydel," Ross said, coming out of the back room with his backpack on his back "you said it got lonely around here for you. What happened to the girl in the picture? Maia? Where's she?"

Rydel had her arms folded across her chest, she looked Ross up and down "She's not here."

"Obviously. But where is she?" Ross asked, now standing in front of Rydel.

"She's gone."

"Gone where?"

"She's dead."

Ross gave Rydel a look that told her he sort of understood why she was being the way she was. Even though he didn't quite fully understand. Rydel continued to look at Ross with a fed up expression before turning around away from him and going over to the counter, where she leaned over it and pulled out a set of keys from underneath.

She turned round and held them up to both of them "Car keys," Rydel said, catching the attention of Rocky who had finished getting everything he needed and brought with him "there is a car sitting out the back of this shop in a garage that hasn't been driven since the apocalypse started. So, it should have a good amount of petrol in it."

Rocky smiled, walking over to Rydel and taking the keys from her "Rydel, whatever your last name is, I'm starting to like you already," he said. He looked at Rydel expecting her to say something to him but she wasn't, instead she just smiled at Rocky knowing exactly what he wanted her to say. Rocky felt awkward looking at Rydel so he decided to speak "er... this is... um... this is where you tell me your last name..."

Rydel laughed "Like I said before, I don't trust you both enough yet.." she walked away from Rocky and over to towards the door at the back.

"What's your last name got to do with you trusting us?" Rocky asked, confused.

Rydel shrugged "Just does. Now c'mon. Do you boys want to save the world or not?" She asked, walking through the door.

Ross and Rocky glanced at one another before following her through the door.

This Rydel girl was definitely an interesting person.

The three all walked out through the back door and into an alleyway where they came face to face with a dirty white garage door. You could tell people had attempted to get inside as there were huge dents in the front and you could also tell people had been fighting zombies or killed by them as there were random bits of blood splattered across the door. Lovely.

Rocky walked over to the door, pulling on the little black handle at the bottom "How are we supposed to get in?" Rocky asked "do you have a key?" he asked, looking over to Rydel.

Once again Rydel grinned at him, walking over to the wall next to the garage. She put her hand on one of the bricks and began to wiggle it around, causing her to get funny looks from Ross and Rocky like she was mad. She did tell them before she was a mad girl with a gun, so they really shouldn't be surprised.

When she had a good grip of the brick with her fingers, she pulled it out of the wall where there was a black button on the side. She pressed the button and the garage door began to open up, making Ross and Rocky amazed. "Did you guys honestly think that I was going to leave the button to the garage in plain sight of people?" Rydel asked.

"But... how?" Ross asked.

"The buttons always been there," she said, putting the brick back into the wall and covering the button. She walked back over and stood next to the two boys "but it's always been visible. When the apocalypse started, I found some bricks, made some cement and built that wall next to the garage so nobody could find it. Of course, I left that brick loose so I could get into the garage when needed. And well... here we are." she said, looking at them with a smile.

Rocky tossed the car keys into the air and caught them "Well, what are we waiting for! Lets get going." he said, making his way into the garage with Ross and Rydel slowly following behind.

It wasn't exactly a car, it was a pick up truck. A pick up truck that looked like it had been on quite a few journey's. Ross stood on the drivers side of the truck, Rocky stood on the passengers and Rydel stood next to Ross on his side. "Are you sure this car is going to get us to Utah without breaking down?" Ross asked, a little concerned by how the cars state was.

Rydel nodded "Yeah, it'll be fine. She can handle more than you think," Rydel said, patting the roof "c'mon lets get going." Rydel opened the door to the back seat and jumped in.

Ross sighed, being unsure before getting in himself as well as Rocky.

Ross took the car keys from Rocky and put it in, trying to start the car at least four times. The petrol tank was over half full, so there was no reason for it not to start up. Ross tried again and it started. He sighed with relief "Fifth times a charm, but I swear to god if this breaks down in the middle of nowhere, I'll cry." Ross said, seeming actually scared by the thought of the car breaking down between Los Angeles and Utah.

He drove around LA, trying to find the exit onto the freeway, as quietly as he could without getting noticed by anyone or anything. They had only saw a couple of zombies as they drove, but luckily they seemed occupied by the person they had caught and were eating or whatever they had caught and were eating. But if a zombie did spot them and chased after the car, all Ross had to do was floor it and drive a couple metres away from them and they were fine.

Rydel sat in the back behind Ross, looking out the window as both boys talked together and sometimes talked to Rydel. She turned to her right where she saw a blanket on the floor. But it wasn't on the floor. It was like it had something hidden underneath it. A box Rydel didn't know about until now, a suitcase.. a person.

As Rydel went to go pull the blanket off, she was stopped by Rocky's voice. "Haven't you got any family Rydel?" Rocky asked.

Rydel shook her head "My family were gone a long time ago," Rydel said, popping her head in between the gap of Ross and Rocky's car seat "besides, I don't need them anyway. I can look out for myself. I'm twenty years old."

Rocky sighed "Wonderful. That makes you the oldest out of us three."

Rydel smiled "Good. Then that means you better do as I say to stay safe."

"Hey," Ross said, keeping his eyes on the road as best as he could as he tried to talk to Rydel also "we're the ones going to Utah, you're just hopping along with us. You better do as we say otherwise you'll find yourself stranded in the middle of nowhere."

Suddenly, a boy with brown hair popped up from underneath the blanket and next to Rydel, behind Rocky, looking at everyone confused "Why are we going to Utah?" he asked.

Rydel, Rocky and Ross screamed when they saw the boy pop up in fright, causing Ross to lose control of the car due to the fright he had gotten.

* * *

**Hopefully you can all get who it was hiding in the back of the car :'') If not, it's understandable because I didn't make it that obvious like I did with Rydel cx **

**Thanks for reading! :)**

_**5 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	4. The Hostage

**Okay, again most of you guessed who it was and others... were wrong. cx but after you find out who this person is (even though it's obvious) there's only two, maybe one, more people/person to come into it and then I can start actually putting more of the plot involvement in the story. Because I have a lot of ideas for different chapters. I have this one chapter with Rocky & Ratliff that is going to be HILARIOUS I can promise you that now! I already told my friend Livvy about it cx and also, I have sad chapters planned too but I won't spoil sad chapters**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ross, Rocky and Rydel were no longer screaming out of fright at the brown haired mystery boy anymore. They were screaming at the fright they were getting at Ross being unable to get the car back into his own control.

Rocky did his best to reach over from where he sat on the passenger side to see if he could grab hold of the steering wheel but he couldn't. He kept flying backwards as the car continued to do an endless 360 turn down the road, probably knocking a few things out of the way that didn't need to be. Rydel held onto the back of both Ross and Rocky's chair screaming for her life, thinking that the car was eventually going to give out and explode or tip over.

Her heart was literally in her chest.

"ROSS JUST SLAM THE FUCKING BREAKS DOWN!" Rocky shouted from the top of his lungs.

"WHAT BREAKS?!" Ross asked, trying to get control of the steering wheel.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!"

"Okay, probably not the best time to joke about that..." Ross said, voice raised but casually. Immediately Ross slammed his foot down on the break where the truck skidded on it's wheels for a couple metres, coming dangerously close to another car on the road that was broken down and abandoned.

Luckily the car stopped inches away from the side of the broken down battered car.

Everyone who was in the car, including the mysterious stranger, all breathed heavily and began to calm down from that fright. Ross rested his elbows on the steering wheel and put his head into his hands to try calm himself, where as Rocky sat where he was staring straight ahead from the near-death experience. Rydel on the other hand...

Once she calmed down, she turned around and slapped the brown haired boy senseless in the head as well as torso "What the hell were you thinking scaring us like that?!" Rydel shouted at him.

The boy lifted his hands to defend himself from Rydel's slaps as she screamed at him like a mad woman before managing to catch her wrists in both his hands "Alright! Calm down!"

Rydel struggled in his grip, trying to get out of it but she couldn't. Rocky turned around, facing the boy. Though, he says boy... he looks older than him. Possibly the same age. "What the hell were you even doing in the back of there anyway?!" Rocky asked, still recovering from the fright.

"Well, I've been hid in the back of here for about... two weeks now," The boy said, looking like he had to think in his head for a moment for just how long he had actually been in the back of here. "There was a gigantic hole in the back of the garage door, but once I was in I blocked it so only I could get in and out and nobody and nothing could find me. I mean, I was peacefully asleep until I heard the garage door open so I hid in the blanket and once I heard you guys were going to Utah for something... I panicked and well... blondie here," he pointed to Ross "almost killed us."

Ross lifted his head from his hands "That was your fault! I was doing fine until you made an appearance!" Ross protested "NOW GET OUT!" Ross shouted, returning to putting his head into his hands.

As the boy went to obey what Ross said to him, Rydel leant over into the front of the car and pressed the button which locked all the doors to the car so nobody could get in or out. She then sat back down where she was, picking up the gun next to her and aiming it at the boy's head. "W-what are you doing?" The boy asked nervously.

"You know what we're up too..." Rydel said, causing her to get funny looks from Ross and Rocky "well... them..." she corrected herself "do you honestly think we're going to let you go?"

He shook his head, confused slightly "All I know is that you're going to Utah... I don't know what you're going to do there..." he said, suddenly becoming thoughtful "but now that I think about it... You guys are up to something aren't you? Am I right?" He asked.

Ross sighed "Good one Rydel."

"Hey!" Rydel shrieked, beginning to wave the gun around which made all three guys become nervous as she done so, each time it aimed towards them "it's not my fault he found a way into the garage! If I'd of known he was there, he'd have been gone a very long time ago! But now that he has his suspicions that you're both up to something," Rydel said, aiming the gun back at the boy "now we can't let him go."

Rocky sighed, reaching over and snatching the gun off Rydel "Okay, give me that before you take someone's eye out.." he put the gun into his backpack that was on the floor in front of him.

Rydel glared at Rocky "It's okay," she said, cracking her knuckles "I can just use my hands." She grinned, looking at the boy again.

"Okay! She scares me! Can someone let me out?" The boy asked, trying the door again.

Ross scoffed "Hell no. She's right, you know we're up to something," he said, sticking up for Rydel's side for this. "But... even if you did know it wouldn't make a difference anyway. You wouldn't know what happened because you wouldn't remember... that... and it would have happened way too fast for you to comprehend."

Rydel furrowed her brow "What do you mean?" She asked "You never told me this."

"You didn't ask."

Rydel glared at Ross, even though he couldn't see. "Look... whatever it is," the boy said, trying to ease his way into the conversation without making anybody burst in anger or snap as he saw that whatever the two at the front were doing seemed pretty tense for them to do "I'm sure it's... bad... but... does it give you hope?"

Ross turned his head slightly, giving him a weird look "What do you mean?"

"Like, hope that this will all stop happening... the apocalypse. That maybe it'd disappear for good and we can all return back to being normal?"

Ross froze for a moment, thinking before nodding "Yeah... a lot. And, it's going to work. No matter what option we have to pick."

"Options?" Rydel questioned "what options? This is all new, news to me." she wasn't scared that she was only just finding out new things about the two strangers she had ran off with, now obviously becoming a third, were revealing more things that she didn't know about. Things that she was going to find out one way or another.

The boy smiled with relief "Finally, I've been waiting for this for about half a year now," he said, causing the three to look at him funny "yes, I know this all started a year and a half ago. But, in the first year I actually found this fun for a while... but then I started to lose my friends and family... that wasn't fun. Now I'm on my own with nowhere to go or with no one to have so... here I am now. In a car full of strangers who seem to be giving me some kind of hope."

Rydel smiled "Then that settles it, you're staying with us," she leaned over in between Ross and Rocky's car seat and grabbed a gun that was resting on the dashboard and aimed it back at the boy "but not of your own free will. Your our hostage."

"He's not our hostage, Rydel." Rocky said, as if she was a kid and he was the father.

Rydel shrugged "Fine then," she said, pulling back the hammer "my hostage," she smiled, making him feel uncomfortable "Rydel. And you?" she asked.

"R-Ratliff..."

"Nice to meet you Ratliff," she turned her head and looked at Ross through the mirror "get the engine started again before Ratliff here finds himself with a bullet through his skull."

Ross shook his head in total disbelief at Rydel, starting the engine and mumbling something about her under his breath that she luckily didn't hear.

* * *

**Okay, quick question... I wanna know what YOU ship in this story so far. Cause I'm trying to make you all ship something in this story and want them to be together even though the chances are slim of them getting together and I just wanna know if I'm succeeding on doing that or not. I won't say what two pairings, but just tell me and see if I'm correct and can continue on doing it. Even though I'll continue doing it anyway *inserts smirk emoji***

**5 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**


	5. 1 Woman, 3 Zombies

**Dang it, your not all shipping what I want you all to ship. Hopefully by the end of this chapter you will :)**

**I know you are all probably sick of the short chapters, but I feel like if I make them any longer the story will move along too fast and the story will be short. And... I don't want it to be short. **

**Guest Account Replies:**

**R5Girl13: **I'm only making Rydel treat Ratliff like that for some humour to the story, not for people to ship them. It was either him or Riker and to be honest, I don't think Riker really suits being treat like a hostage by a girl. It's funnier with Ratliff lel. Daaaang it. You are wrong with what I want you to ship cx haha. Oh well.

**Riaura fan: **No, Rocky and Rydel are not going to be related. Nobody in this story is related by Ross and Rocky. That is all.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Ratliff stayed silent for a little while as they drove through the streets of LA, looking from Rocky to Ross and to Rydel who had finally put the gun down and was looking out the window with her knees held lazily up to her chest.

They had been driving for the past half an hour in the truck that was starting to shake, and honestly... Rocky thinks it's going to collapse or break down. He's not the only one with that thought, Ratliff has that thought too he just hasn't said anything. All the boys know it's Rydel's old car and they don't want to say anything incase she picks up the gun again and tries to shoot them. They wanted to get to Utah in one piece. Whether if it was in a car or not.

At long last of them trying to find an exit out of LA that wasn't blocked or had zombies around it, they found one. Ross turned the car down the road and began to speed up a little bit, now that it appeared they were coming down a deserted road. The road he and Rocky always use to travel down going back and forth from Utah and LA. Now that they had found it, the journey to Utah should be easy for them.

Just as Ross had that thought, he drove over a bump which made the car jump even more and even shook Rocky, Rydel and Ratliff off their seats a little. Ross tightened his grip around the steering wheel. He had forgotten how bump this road was.

The four of them got threw around the car like rag dolls, Ross not so much as he had the steering wheel to hold onto. The most he got was bobbing up and down. Rocky almost ended up in the back seat at one point, Ratliff and Rydel kept smashing into each other and kept hitting into the back of Rocky and Ross's chairs. It wasn't the most comfortable journey.

After one last bump Ross slammed the breaks down on the car, throwing everyone forwards. He took a deep breath and everyone else sat up properly on the seats, after getting themselves into awful and awkward positions. "Rydel, if we don't stop driving now... I'm afraid your car is going to die on us." Ross said.

"Don't be stupid," Rydel said, slightly offended "before the apocalypse happened I drove my car down here plenty of times. It was fine. Sure, the same thing happened but it was perfectly okay. It didn't break. Look at it. It's completely fine now, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but for how much longer?" Ross asked, causing Rydel to slap him harshly round his blonde head.

"Rydel, stop hitting him! Ross, stop provoking her to hit you!" Rocky said, as if he was the father of two children.

That was a mistake for Rocky to say. Because as soon as he said that, the two of them started shouting at the same time about how shit the car they were driving in was and how much Ross deserved to be hit and trying to defend the poor old, badly damaged car. Ratliff slouched in the seat at the back, rubbing his temples and wondering how the hell Rocky managed to put up with them both. He'd only known them all of half an hour, 40 minutes if you count the time he was hiding under the blanket, and already he was losing the will to live with them both.

Eventually Ross and Rydel finished shouting towards Rocky and at one another before they stopped, taking a heavy frustrated sigh and sitting crossly in the seats they were in. Ratliff lifted his head, looking between Ross and Rydel "Oh, so we're done acting like five year olds now are we?" Ratliff asked.

Rocky smiled sarcastically "And meanwhile, whilst you were both arguing and acting like children you both failed to notice that now the car is being surrounded by at least three zombies."

Ross turned his head very slowly to the window next to him where he saw a zombie, probably female, standing there looking at him. "OH SHIT!" Ross shouted in fear, getting the fright of his life. His natural instinct right there and then was picking up his gun that was next to him in his bag and shooting the zombie several times. Of course the bullets broke the window completely before it actually got the zombie in the head.

Rydel gasped "YOU DID NOT JUST BREAK THE WINDOW!" She shouted.

When the zombie had fell to the floor, Ross peered over the window of the car and shot the zombie a couple more times in the head to make sure it was actually dead and not pretending. He put his head and arm back in the car, turning to Rocky "Done." Ross smiled in relief.

Ratliff nodded, with a smile on his face that told Ross had had just made a horrible mistake "Yeah, he said three zombies. Not one."

Suddenly Ross felt the back of his shirt being pulled on backwards, and slowly he was starting to move that way. "OH SHIT! ROCKY HELP ME!" Ross shouted, reaching out for him. Rocky reached over and grabbed Ross by the hands, trying to pull him away from the two zombies who were trying to pull him away. "RATLIFF HELP!" Rocky shouted.

Ratliff got from where he was, leaning over the back of the two seats and grabbing Ross by wherever he could and tried to bring him back away from them. "NOT HELPING!" Ross shouted, letting out a small scream as he felt himself move away from Rocky and Ratliff a whole lot.

Ratliff turned his head slightly to where Rydel was sat, looking as though she wasn't bothered by what was going on "Don't just sit there, Rydel! Help us!"

"No! They know what I told them back in the store." Rydel said, even though Ratliff didn't know, but Rocky and Ross did.

_"Don't expect me to do anything for you guys. Okay? If you guys get into trouble, get out of it yourself. You seem like the type of idiots that would have that happen to you and lets face it... I don't think it'd look good you two being saved by a girl, would it? I mean, it's bad enough you both got took down and tied up by one."_

Ratliff raised his eye brows in disbelief at Rydel. He went to go say something, but realised Rocky was struggling even more now that Ratliff had distracted himself to get Rydel to help them. Ratliff got a tighter hold on Ross and tried to pull. Rydel watched with her arms folded, enjoying them all struggling. She only wasn't going to help them right now because she knows they'd managed to get Ross away from both the zombies if they just used their brains. Their very tiny brains which don't seem to be working right now.

She watched as Ross was practically halfway out of the car by now. Rydel sighed, rolling her eyes. She stood as high up as she could in the car, managing to fit one of her legs through the gap between the chair and the window. She kicked her leg out where she kicked one of the zombies in the face. At least she thought she did. When she heard the scream of pain, she realised she kicked Ross instead.

Instead of attempting to kick again, Rydel got out of the car from her side and turned to both of the zombies. Who were fighting for Ross with Rocky and Ratliff.

She couldn't believe she was about to do this.

"Hey zombies!" Rydel shouted, waving her arms around "look!" she shouted. The zombies stopped what they were doing and looked towards Rydel. The zombies slowly let go of Ross, who grabbed hold of Ratliff and Rocky so he didn't fall backwards out of the car.

Rydel really didn't think this through because it looked like the two zombies were going to go after her. "Okay, so um..." Rydel said, stumbling for words as she stepped backwards slowly "it's been really nice knowing you guys for the past hour almost, but um... I think I'd better run whilst you guys get out of here."

"Rydel! Don't be so stupid!" Ross said, holding himself out of the car so he could see her "you're not killing yourself just so we can get away! Now... COME. ON!"

Rydel turned her head where she saw a small broken, wooden fence. She grinned before running over to it and kicking it as she got to it.

"RYDEL!" Ross shouted as she ran over to it and the zombies started going over to her.

When Rydel got over to it, realising the two zombies were hot on her trail, she practically drop kicked the fence so it would break. She landed on the grass flat on her ass when she did, but there was a piece of broken wood from the fence next to her so she was having no complaints. She picked it up and stood up as quickly as possible, turning around and bashing both zombies over the head once or twice with the wood.

Ross, Ratliff and Rocky watched in amazement as Rydel fought them both off with no problems. Yet, when Ross was being pulled out of the car he, Ratliff and Rocky were losing. Like Ross said earlier to Rydel, he knows a military base that could do with someone like her. Once Rydel had the first zombie down and dead, hopefully, she spun round and smacked the other one straight in the middle of the face where it's head practically exploded.

The three boys grimaced in disgusted and hissed "Ooo..." as that happened.

Rydel stayed frozen holding the piece of wood in the air, and looking slightly disgusted as parts of the zombie guts when all over her. Including her hair and face. She shuddered, walking away from the field and making her way over to the car.

Rocky laughed "Well, doesn't somebody look pretty." he teased.

Rydel glared at him "Shut up, I just saved your ass when I said I wouldn't. Don't get all cocky and sarcastic with me."

"Yeah, and almost died trying." Ratliff added.

Ross nodded in agreement "Don't... don't ever do that again, Rydel."

Rydel looked at him confused "What? Don't save you ever again? Okay." she scoffed, absolutely shocked Ross was telling her not to do that.

Ross shook his head "No, not that," he said, he would be more than happier letting Rydel save him again due to the fact he has more faith in Rydel saving his life than his own brother and Ratliff "being a distraction for the zombies. Sure it was brave Rydel, but next time you might not be so lucky."

Rydel frowned a little at Ross as he got back into the car properly and as did the others. She got back into the car and shut the door, sighing heavily as Ross re-started the car. Ratliff let his eyes wonder around awkwardly, feeling the tense atmosphere that had been created. Obviously Rocky could feel it too, cause he was debating whether or not to say something.

And he did.

"Oh, have we had a lovers tiff? Is that why we're so angry?" Rocky asked, directing to Ross and Rydel. Making Ratliff laugh. All he received from them both was a glare.

Ross shook his head "I was only warning her slash trying to protect her."

Rydel scoffed "I don't need protecting!" She protested "if anything, your the one who needs protecting because if it wasn't for me you'd be dead right now!"

"Yeah and if it wasn't for that strike of luck of there being a broken fence, you'd be dead, Rydel!" Ross snapped back at her.

Rydel rolled her eyes "Why do you care for? You only just met me! You shouldn't be bothered about whether I die or not!"

"I just do okay?!" Ross yelled "you've decided to come with us which means that's another person we have to make sure who doesn't die as well as Ratliff. Cause if you die then it's our fault for not looking out for you properly. No matter how long we've known you for. So just shut the fuck up and lets get back on the road."

Rydel silenced herself, leaning back into her chair more feeling more angry than she already did. She didn't need no babysitter. She could look after herself. Ross needed to understand that, because the last time someone said they'd look out for her and make sure she didn't get hurt, hurt her and almost killed her. But that's a whole other story she doesn't want to get into. Though no doubt she'd have to tell Ross that sooner or later so he would get it drilled into his head. She can look after herself.

Rocky spoke up "We'd better find a river or lake or something, you know. So Rydel can clean herself up." Rocky said, trying to be delicate incase it set one of them off again.

Yet again silence followed. Ross angrily tried to start the car again, but it wouldn't. He was starting to get impatient with it to the point where he gave up and punched the steering wheel. Rocky sighed, putting his hand on the key and turned it where the car started up again. "C'mon, let me drive now." Rocky said, feeling like it wasn't a good idea for Ross to drive pissed off.

Ross got out of the car, slamming the door and walking round to the passenger side where he also slammed the door as Rocky climbed into the drivers seat.

* * *

**So... what do you ship now? Do you still ship what you shipped before or has that changed? *prays it changed* lel.**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**6 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	6. A Very, Very Old Friend

**YAY! You all finally got I'm trying to make you all ship Rosel in this story. Woo! I decided to go for them two instead of Rosslington because... lets face it... I need a story without them two being the main couple in it. I decided it needed to be a couple that's boy/girl this time so I picked Ross & Rydel. I suppose Rockliff is kind of taking it's own route in this story if you end up shipping them too haha. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Guest Account Replies:**

**Tatiana: **Well, it's okay to make Ross & Rydel the couple in the story if they're not related if I'm being honest. Besides, it's not like it's real is it? As I always say "as long as it's in the fanfiction and stays in the fanfiction it's okay"

**Riaura Fan: **One thing is for sure when they do reach their destination, Utah, something bad IS going to happen. Just pre-warning you so you can prepare yourself :)

* * *

**Chapter** **6**  
_A Very, Very Old Friend_

Rydel and Ratliff stood on the edge of the road beside the car, coughing as smoke poured from the front of it and Ross and Rocky tried to calm it down.

They drove for at least fifteen minutes after Ross and Rydel had their little "lovers tiff" as Rocky likes to call it, and all of a sudden the engine started to smoke from the front. Rocky pulled over to see if it would calm down but it wouldn't, so everyone got out of the car and when Rocky opened up the bonnet of the car they all choked from the smoke.

Ross and Rocky were doing whatever they could to stop the smoke all the while Ratliff and Rydel stood by and watched, not looking like they were going to help any time soon.

The smoke slowly started to die down a little, but by this point Ross and Rocky were almost covered in the dust from the smoke. Rocky stood up straight from where he was bent over the engine trying to stop it smoking, whilst Ross held up the bonnet, before making his way round to the drivers side "Hang on, I'll start the engine and see if it's okay." Rocky said, putting his hand through the window to the keys rather than just getting into the drivers seat.

Ross shook his head slightly, being unconvinced of Rocky's decision "I think we should all just get in, Rocky. I think it's-" suddenly, before Ross could finish off his sentence, Rocky started the engine where a cloud of sut spluttered from the engine, all over Ross's face and shirt, causing Rydel and Ratliff to laugh including Rocky "fine now..." Ross finished off.

As Ross shut the bonnet, the car's engine stopped fully. "Did you stop the engine?" Ross asked, Rocky shook his head "then what happened?" he asked.

Rocky shrugged "Don't know. Must've given out." he put his hand back in through the window and tried to get the car re-started again. But nothing. It wouldn't re-start. It was gone. Now their entire journey to Utah would have to rely on walking.

Ross turned and faced Rydel "What did I say the moment I saw this thing?" Ross asked, Rydel shrugged "'are you sure this thing isn't going to break down before we get to Utah?' and you replied with 'oh no, don't worry, she can handle anything'," he said, mocking Rydel's voice, Rydel glared at him "and guess what Rydel? It broke down! I hope you are going to enjoy an 8 day journey on foot now."

"Hey!" Rydel said, trying to defend herself "it's not my fault! The car hasn't been drove since the apocalypse started. Did you honestly think it was going to go as far as Utah?" She asked.

Ross and Rocky looked at Rydel in disbelief "You couldn't have told that BEFORE we got in it and started to drive?" Rocky asked.

Rydel shrugged "Hey. I just wanted to see how far the car would go."

"40 minutes. It lasted all of 40 minutes."

"And that is longer than I thought it would have."

Ross rolled his eyes. He looked down the small hill that led from the top of the road downwards, and at the bottom of it he found what they had been looking for since Rydel got zombie guts all over.

A lake.

"Well, I'm going to the lake to clean myself up. Don't know about you three." Ross said, beginning to make his way down the hill without any other consent from the others. They all watched as he done so.

Ratliff pushed Rydel by her back to go follow Ross, mainly because she needed to clean up as well due to the fact she had zombie stuff all over her. That, and he doesn't think he can be done with the pained silence between Ross and Rydel along with their arguments every so often. Rydel gave Ratliff and funny look and shoved him back, not getting the point he was trying to put across.

Rocky sighed "Go clean yourself up. Because I have the feeling we won't be finding another lake or river for a long while now."

"Alright fine," she said, turning away. As she began to walk down the hill, she realised the two boys weren't following her. She turned back round and looked at them "Are you coming?" she asked.

"Does it look like we need cleaning?" Ratliff asked.

Rydel folded her arms, not looking impressed. Even though she looked like that all the time. "We're going to get all of the stuff together, seen as though we have to walk now." Rocky said, going to the back of the truck where his and Ross's backpacks were. He wasn't sure if Ratliff had brought anything, he knows Rydel didn't.

Rydel sighed in frustration, knowing it meant she had to be alone with Ross whilst she cleaned herself up and he done the same. She turned away and practically stormed off down the hill.

"They'll make up," Rocky said, almost throwing Ross's bag into Ratliff. But instead he hit him hard in the stomach "I know they will."

Ratliff nodded, putting Ross's bag on the floor next to him and watched as Ross and Rydel walked down the hill to the lake, different distances away from one another. In fact, he was that lost in watching them that Rocky threw another backpack at him and it hit him in the side of the face. Ratliff turned his head and glared at Rocky who shrugged "Should have been watching me instead of them." He simply answered the reason for why he threw the bag.

When Rydel got to the bottom of the hill, where the lake was, she stopped a couple metres behind Ross who was knelt on the side of it washing his face. She gave him a dirty look from behind and walked a fair distance away from him and knelt down to the lake, beginning to wash herself and get rid of all the zombie guts that got all over her.

Ross watched out of the corner of his eye silently as Rydel washed her face, and splashed the parts of her hair with water where the bits were she was trying to get out. He averted his eyes back to the water and gave his face one last splash before standing back up, just happening to look back down at Rydel again "Am I clean?" Ross asked.

Rydel looked Ross up and down "Yeah, your clean. Am I?" She asked, standing up.

Ross nodded "You look pretty clean to me."

Rydel stood up straight from the floor, wiping down her legs from the dirty she'd picked up kneeling down on the floor. Ross sighed "Listen, Rydel... About before in the car..."

Rydel shook her head, going to walk back up the hill "No."

"No?" Ross questioned, staying where he was.

"Just no. Don't go there," she said, turning round to face Ross from where she stood "I know you're going to say sorry, but you don't need to. I understand you're trying to protect me to make sure I don't get myself into trouble, but you're forgetting what I told you and Rocky back at the store when we met already."

"What did you tell us?" Ross asked. Rydel told them both many things back at the store, and he lost track after about the fifth thing.

"I don't trust anybody."

"Oh yeah," he said, finally remembering "but why though? I'm sure whatever happened to make you stop trusting anybody can be overlooked now. I mean, do me and Rocky look like anybody?" He asked, making Rydel laugh a little "There we go! A smile and a laugh! Something I thought I was never going to see from you."

Rydel rolled her eyes playfully, still smiling. That smile only lasted a couple seconds before it faded. "It's just... you need to understand that... the last time someone told me they were going to look out for me and protect me to make sure I don't get hurt... they lied. I almost died but it backfired and I ended up killing them."

Ross's eyes widened slightly. He wasn't that surprised Rydel had killed anybody, he was more surprised at the fact that she did it by accident rather than on purpose. "Was it that Maia girl?" Ross asked, Rydel shook her head. He took a step towards her, getting closer "then who?"

As Rydel went to go say, she heard something rustling in the bushes. She hushed Ross. "C'mon Rydel, don't tell me you killed someone and then not tell me who." Ross said, in a sort of disbelief.

"No, no, shhh!" Rydel hushed him, putting one hand over his mouth and a finger to her lips, as she turned her body round to listen for where the rustling was coming from. She lowered her voice to a whisper "Do you hear that?" she asked.

Ross went to say 'no', but the rustling became louder and that's when he heard it. He went to reach for a gun in his pocket, soon realising he left everything at the top of the hill with Rocky and Ratliff. He cursed himself under his breath for having the brains the size of a pea. You'd have thought he would have became more wiser and smart during the apocalypse. Apparently not.

Rydel stood more in front of Ross, looking towards the bushes, in a sort of protective way that Ross rolled his eyes at "Stop acting like I'm the one who needs protecting!"

"No, I'm not trying to protect you," Rydel whispered, trying to see into the bush "I'm trying to see into the bush."

Suddenly a body dropped out of the bushes, causing Ross and Rydel to scream like little school girls. Rydel jumped back and held onto Ross for dear life, and vice versa, as they both screamed looking at the blonde haired body on the floor that was completely out of it. Or dead.

The pair continued holding onto each other and screaming until Rocky and Ratliff both came tumbling down the hill to see what all the commotion was "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Ratliff asked, shouting seen as though they wouldn't stopped screaming.

"A DEAD BODY JUST FELL FROM THE BUSHES!" Ross shouted/screamed, still holding onto Rydel.

Rocky and Ratliff looked down to where Rydel and Ross were looking. They also screamed and jumped together, holding onto one another. Ratliff squinted his eyes, trying to see the body more clearly "Wait a minute..." he said, pulling away from Rocky and slowly walking over to it.

Rocky grabbed Ratliff by the back of his shirt collar and pulled him back "Dude! What the hell are you doing?!" he asked.

Ratliff pulled off Rocky and slowly walked towards the body, taking a good look at it to see who it was. He could have sworn he looked familiar. His eyes widened "Oh my god, I know him!"

"You do?" Rydel asked.

Ratliff nodded, bending over slightly. He turned to Rydel and Ross "You two going to let go of one another now?" Ratliff asked.

Ross and Rydel glanced at one another, completely forgetting they were still holding one another. They awkwardly pulled away and stood a little distance from each other. Ross coughed, breaking the awkward silence that fell "Um.. so... who is he?" Ross asked.

Ratliff looked back down at the body "A very... very old friend..."

* * *

**And you all know who that is. The very LAST person to come into the story, I've decided Laura is just going to be in the flashbacks for now on :) So now I can start putting this story into full swing. I expect this story to be over between chapters 15 - 20 anyways.**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**6 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE**_


	7. A Sort of Friend

**Again, that was another obvious one for who came into it. Lel. I'm seriously debating on whether or not to put someone else, or a couple other people, into the story bc I feel like there needs to be more than just 5 people. Idk. Maybe. Do you guys want another character in the story? But it can't be Ryland, Maia or Laura bc they're in the flashbacks. I mean, I have a character in mind but he doesn't exactly have anythign to do with R5 much... I have asked someone, but yeah. I guess this is up to you guys now really.**

**Guest Account Replies:**

**R5Girl13: **If I said he's the very last character to come into the story... then he's obviously not dead is he? Haha. cx

**Riaura Fan: **It's "Rosel" and trust, there's gonna be a lot of moments. Including one extra one thanks to my friend Laina.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**_A Sort of Friend_

_Ratliff walked up the steps, more stomping angrily, to the roof of the school mumbling stuff under his breath about the ass of the teacher who made him do this. It's the start of his senior year in high school, why don't the teachers expect Ratliff to not be doing the stuff he won't be able too soon because he leaves?_

_Maybe this was a little bit mean, but there were some kids that, obviously, go to this school and they had a football. For a joke, Ratliff ran over with his friends and kicked the ball away from them. Of course he gave them it back, but then it ended up hitting him in the side of the head minutes later so he took the ball and kicked it as hard as he could where it landed on the roof of the school. Unfortunately one of the school teachers who just so happens to hate him, Mrs Hayes, caught him doing it._

_Needless to say she came over, shouted, threatened him with detentions, exclusions and what not before he finally came round to going upstairs onto the roof and getting the ball and throw it back down._

_Best part, the school has an elevator and she wouldn't let him use it. He had to walk the flights of stairs up to the roof. The tiring, stone steps._

_Wonderful._

_He got to the top and sat down on the bench that was there. His legs had gone numb from walking up the stairs. He sat there for a couple seconds, twisting and turning his head to see if he could find the football. Seen as though it wasn't in sight, that meant it was behind one of the big plant pots or air ventilation._

_Ratliff pushed himself up off the bench, making it look like great struggle, and made his way across the roof to go find the football. He checked in between the plants in case he kicked it into one of them, in which case if the gardener who did all this found out he or she would not be pleased._

_Ratliff's head turned towards the front of the building when he heard something. He stopped peaking into the plants for the ball and made his way to the front of the building to see what it was. He didn't know why he was taking it slowly for, it wasn't like something was going to jump out at him._

_He got to the front and slowly looked down behind the lump of stone, or whatever it was, where he saw a boy about his age sat there. Ratliff jumped a little because he wasn't expecting somebody to be there, he was just expecting the ball to be there rolling about. But no. A blonde boy the ball next to him. The blonde boy looked up to Ratliff "Is this yours?" He asked, holding the ball._

_"Not exactly, I got forced by a teacher to come up and get it for kicking it onto the roof."_

_The boy threw the ball to Ratliff and he caught it. Ratliff walked over to the ledge of the roof and looked down, seeing the boys he'd taken the football off as well as the teacher stood there waiting. "HEADS!" Ratliff shouted, catching their attention. He threw the ball down at full force. Secretly he was trying to "accidentally" hit Mrs Hayes, but that failed because it only bounced about 3 metres in front of her and hit somebody else. "Sorry..."_

_"Don't forget, Ellington. Come see me at break." Mrs Hayes called up "and get back down here for goodness sake before you get caught by someone you shouldn't!"_

_Ratliff gave her a sarcastic thumb up before turning round to where the blonde boy was still sat. "What are you doing here?" He asked. He was curious, due to the fact there was nothing interesting up here and nobody was ever seen here._

_"I got a lesson first that I don't really want to go to."_

_Ratliff nodded "Can't blame you," he went to go walk off, but stopped when he realised something. He turned around and looked back at the boy "Wait... a lesson first you don't like?" Ratliff asked, the blonde nodded "don't suppose it's English with Mr Baxter, is it?" Ratliff asked._

_The blonde looked up at Ratliff, sort of suspiciously "Yes..."_

_"I'm in that class too. Don't you sit at like the back of the classroom near the window?" Ratliff asked "or am I completely wrong?"_

_"No, I do. And you sit at the back too about 2 seats away from me. I'd know because your two other friends sit in between us."_

_Ratliff nodded, almost like he should have known this and he really should have "Oh, yeah! Riker, right?" Ratliff asked,Riker nodded. Ratliff got on the floor and sat next to him "skipping lesson, huh? I never thought you'd be the type."_

_Riker shrugged. Ratliff smiled "Riker, I can see this being the start of a beautiful friendship." he said, taking his hand and shaking it._

And that's where it started.

Though doesn't everything start when you make friends with someone? A great story between you both. It just so happened that for Ratliff and Riker that was where their friendship began, obviously. You might think "Oh, how sweet, new friendship" but, there was more to it than you probably think.

After finding Riker, they checked to make sure he was alive and not dead. He was alive. He had just been knocked out or passed out from something.

Seen as though Ratliff knew who he was, Ross and Rocky decided it was okay for them to bring Riker along with them. And so they did.

They all climbed back to the top of the hill, with Rocky and Ratliff carrying Riker back up too the top, where they all grabbed everything they needed out from the back of the car. Rydel didn't need anything from the car, but she decided to carry Rocky's backpack seen as though he was probably going to be helping carry Riker until they found a safe spot, which was what they were going to look for.

It had only just got to the afternoon. All of them had been walking for around two hours now ever since they had to ditch the car, due to it breaking down. Riker still hadn't come round. The four of them all took turns in carrying him every so often as they would stop for breaks and what not.

Right now Ross and Rocky were carrying Riker whilst Ratliff and Rydel walked in front carrying the backpacks for them. Rydel sighed, swinging Ross's backpack off her shoulder and going into it too look and see if he got anything decent to eat in the backpack from when he and Rocky robbed the store earlier.

He did. Thank God. And drinks too.

Ross and Rocky had huge bags with them. Rydel and Ratliff both knew there was probably more in the bags, but they decided not to look through them or ask until they got a little further along the journey and could ask more about what they were going to do.

Rydel took out two packets of sweets. Sure they weren't actual food, but they would do for now. She held her hand out towards Ratliff with one of the packets "Here, incase your hungry." Rydel said.

Ratliff took the packet from her "Thanks." he said, giving her a small smile.

Rydel glanced behind her where Ross and Rocky were carrying Riker and having a small conversation of their own. She turned back round and returned to talking to Riker "So, you knew him in high school?" Rydel asked. Ratliff nodded. "Did you both use to be best friends or something?" She asked.

Ratliff nodded, shrugging a little "I guess you could say something like that..."

Rydel raised her eye brows in a sort of puzzlement "Were you two like... frenemies?" Rydel asked.

Ratliff looked up to the blue sunny sky, like he was thinking about it "Well... maybe towards the end of the 'friendship' we had, you could say."

Rydel's eyes widened a little, she raised her eye brows again "Were you two...?"

Ratliff turned his head, he looked at Rydel for a moment debating on whether or not to answer that question. As he went too, they were disturbed by a voice from behind them. They both turned where they saw Ross and Rocky had stopped walking and placed Riker down on the floor. Ross was stretching his arms, due to because they were aching from carrying Riker "Its your turn now," Ross said, hinting it to Ratliff "my arms are aching."

Ratliff walked over to him. Rydel followed to go take Rocky's place in carrying Riker, but when she went to Rocky stopped her "No," he said "it's okay. Ross is just a pussy and can't handle strength." he said, joking slightly.

Ross glared at Rocky for a few seconds, then taking his bag from Ratliff and putting it on his back. He started walking with Rydel by his side whilst Rocky and Ratliff got Riker again. "Did you talk about anything interesting to Ratliff?" Ross asked.

Rydel shook her head "No. Not really. When we were about to talk, you interrupted us."

Ross laughed "Sorry. I'm sure you can both continue your little conversation later."

Rydel smiled sarcastically "Maybe."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I needed to get this in somewhere. I promise the next chapter will kick off the story even more :) Okay? YAY!  
**

**Remember what I said at the beginning of the chapter about the new character? Yeah, tell me what you think.**

_**8 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	8. The Old Friends

**YAY! A longish chapter! Woo! I did plan to do more with this chapter, but I thought I'd save it for the next :)**

**Oh yeah, and I figured I'm not gonna put any new characters into the story. Not because you guys didn't want them in, but bc they'd be better off in the flashbacks. Yes, one of them could have been good for maybe a chapter where he or she was in it once or for a couple and left straight after. But idk. Maybe they wil ;)**

**But anyway, enjoy!**

**Guess Account Replies:**

**R5Girl13: **Haha, Mrs Hayes doesn't hate Ratliff :) You'll see that soon in some flashbacks and a little in this chapter.

**Riaura Fan: **Yes, Ryland is going to be in the flashbacks. I don't need examples or suggestions, okay? I'm not asking for any. I'll say if I need any ideas, and so far I've got everyone sorted out up until the very final chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**_The Old Friends_**  
**

The four, plus Riker, had found somewhere to settle down for a little while. They were well out of LA, still near it, but not in the city. All of them had found a hut along the road that Ross and Rocky were guiding them along, it seemed big enough to fit five, maybe six, people in it. Seen as though they were all tired out from the burning Sun that was out, they took a stop there.

Ratliff stood in the doorway (if you could even call it a doorway?) looking out incase anybody was there or any zombies made some surprise appearances like they have a reputation of doing. Ross and Rocky gently took Riker inside the hut, whilst Rydel went on ahead and made sure the ground was comfy enough for him to lay on. Ratliff turned away from the door and looked down to where they had just laid Riker down.

He looked a mess. His hair was all over the place, it wasn't it's normal blonde, neat and tidy self. His face had a couple scratches on them along with the couple dirt marks, including his hair. Ratliff continued to stare down nervously at him, looking away somewhere else and back at him as if it was too awkward too. Rocky noticed this as he was getting something out of his backpack.

Rocky stood up, getting the thing he wanted out of his backpack which was his water bottle. "So, you two, huh?" Rocky asked, raising his eye brows up as he said 'huh, screwing off the lid to his bottle "knew each other?"

Ratliff nodded. "Anybody else you know from High School that we might happen to bump into?" Rocky asked, half jokingly. Though, he knew they were bound to run into random people hiding, running and trying to protect themselves, it appeared Ratliff seemed to be the well known one here out of the four, now five, people standing in the hut.

Even Rydel said she recognises him from somewhere.

Ratliff shrugged "There's my friends Tristan and Connor. But... something tells me they probably didn't survive long when the apocalypse started. I never seen them ever again after... something happened. I went to go see them, but that was the day the apocalypse started and well... you know... got distracted, obviously," he said, trying to make them laugh at the last part about the distraction, it worked a little. "Then there's my teacher Mrs Hayes... I know she probably didn't survive. All the students that got turned into zombies probably attacked her."

Ross let out a small laugh, still kneeling on the floor "Was she that bad?" he asked.

Ratliff looked up to the dented metal roof of the hut "Well... depends. At first, throughout my whole High School year... she was a gigantic pain in the ass. The beginning of senior year, she was even more of a gigantic pain in the ass. But... then I realised, in my senior year one, she was only worried and concerned for me. Seeing things I couldn't quite," he shrugged "she helped me through a lot, I'll say that. I suppose in the end, she was a pretty alright teacher," he said with a small smile, letting it fade almost instantly "and... I don't think I ever told her. I don't think I even showed it..."

"I'm sure she knew," Rydel said, smiling a little trying to cheer him up. He seemed more sadder by Mrs Hayes being gone and what he never said to her then he did about his friends Tristan and Connor. She have had some sort of big impact on his life. "Everyone knows."

Ratliff looked at Rydel confused "What do you mean?"

"Well.. it's like... you know that one person in your life you always act like you hate, but it's not hate. You know that. It's more of a banter-full relationship you both have together because you still get on with one another when you're not being 'mean' to one another. Throughout the years you know that person, that bond you have with that person gets sort of stronger in the way it's always been. And even though you still fire shots at one another, your not exactly mean to the point where you make them cry, because they know you don't mean it and it's only a joke. They take it like a joke and fire shots back. And I guess, in a way... that's just a way of showing how much you care for each other. Even if you don't ever say it."

The three boys let silence fall over them after Rydel finished saying what she had just said. Ross had to blink a couple times to make sure he didn't imagine something that intelligent coming out from Rydel's mouth, as for Rocky and Ratliff they were in some sort of shock too. Rydel rolled her eyes "Oh, get over it, I may be mean, but I know what's what." she said, turning around and having her back to them.

Ross walked slowly over to her "If that's the case, have anything else like that you wanna share with us?" He asked, half jokingly. He was mocking Rydel and her intelligence he didn't think she had or would ever see.

Rydel shrugged "Not yet."

Ross gave Rydel a type of suspicious look before taking a couple steps across to the other side of the hut. "Oh c'mon," Rydel said "there's had to of been somebody in your life that was like that to you? Everyone has."

Ross shrugged, sitting down a small wooden chair that looked like it was about to collapse "I guess you could say I did." as soon as Ross's butt touched the chair, the legs gave out and collapsed. Making him fall on the floor.

"Good one fat ass." Rocky said to him.

Ross glared up at Rocky, picking up one of the bits of wood from the broken chair and lobbing it at him. Rydel folded her arms, becoming interested in Ross's little past that seemed to be coming out, apart of Ratliff's had and it looked like it was Ross's turn. Soon Rocky and then probably her. Wonderful. "So, who was this 'friend' Ross?" she asked.

"He wasn't exactly anybody special, Rydel," Ross said. He sighed "Not as special as Riker seems to be." he tried to say quietly in a sing song voice, picking up on something between Ratliff and Riker.

"Oh, wow, dude. Wow." Ratliff said sarcastically.

Ross shrugged. Rocky turned to Rydel, facing her "The guy he's referring too is, or was, his best friend. But he died, at least we think he did. We offered him to come with me, Ross and our other friend Will on this little trip, he said yes. But when we went to leave we couldn't find him, we wait around for him long enough and he made a no show."

Ross sighed, almost pouting "Why is everyone we're talking about dead?" he asked, almost rhetorically.

"Because they didn't know how to survive," Ratliff said, sounding serious but it was an obvious guess for him "or they couldn't take being in an apocalypse anymore so they decided to end it."

Ross shrugged again "Maybe."

"Ross almost never came with us, he wanted to go look for him as he owed him big time," Rocky said, explaining to the others. Even though he never really wanted to go down that road with this again, or re-live it. "Why, you may ask? Because, he saved his life. Well, as much as it could have been saved but lets face it," Rocky said, turning to Ross "if Brad didn't get you out of there when he did, you would not be here today, would you?"

"More than likely, yes." Ross said, even though he was unwilling to admit it. "And now he might be dead when I could have saved him. I was supposed to make it up for him because he nearly died too," Ross started to explain, starting to get angry with himself "and that was the only way, by going to look for him, I could have made it up to him was by going to look for him. And I failed at that," Ross took a big deep breath, trying to get the anger out of his system as the others looked at him sympathetically. He forced a smile on his face, looking at Rocky, Ratliff and Rydel. Mainly aiming it at Rydel and Ratliff "So for the love of god. Please... TRY to stay alive until we get to Utah."

Rydel scoffed "I'll try." she joked, turning around to get some water from Ross's water bottle seen as though Rocky still had his in his hand.

Ross's smile faded when Rydel said that. It wasn't that he thought she was more likely to get herself killed then Ratliff and Rocky was, if anything she was the least likely out of all of them, it was just... he didn't want her to die of all people.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a soft groaning. They turned their heads to the floor, seeing Riker stirring. Ratliff's eyes widened "Right, um... he's obviously going to wake up now," Ratliff said, going towards the exit of the hut "and when he does, he'll start asking questions about who you are, where he is and what not. But when you tell him who you all are, I am not here."

Rocky gave Ratliff a suspicious look "Why...?" he asked.

Ratliff shrugged, obviously hiding something "Oh, you know... because... lets just say after I planned on seeing Connor and Tristan to talk to them, I planned on going to go see Riker for the, almost, exact same reason. Lets just say long story short, I had no friends when the apocalypse started," he stuck his thumbs up, but he saw Riker's eyes moving "anyway! I'll be hiding out here!" he quickly ran outside, out of the sight of the entrance so Riker couldn't see him when he woke.

Because if he did, lets just say all hell would break loose and one of them would be fed to the nearest zombie.

Rydel sighed, averting her eyes upwards like something was going to give her strength "I feel like the only person who's not going to cause drama..."

Rocky gave her a funny look, even though he planned on going out there to Ratliff "What do you mean? We're not causing drama or going too."

"Oh, c'mon Rocky. Obviously something happened with Riker and Ratliff. That's going to start something off when Riker wakes properly and sees Ratliff. You two, your brothers so obviously something's going to happen between you both, or even worse or better you might find your Brad friend."

Ross looked at Rydel like she was talking nonsense and she was an idiot "He's gone Rydel."

Rydel scoffed "Oh sweetie, did you not watch TV when we had it? This stuff ALWAYS happens. You lose a friend, and you always end up finding them eventually. Besides, you don't know if he's dead or not. He could still be out there somewhere if you think about it."

Ross went to go say something about Rydel being wrong, but by the time he went to Riker had already woken up fully. They looked down to him where he was rubbing his eyes and sitting up. When Riker moved his hands from his eyes, he looked from Ross to Rydel and to Rocky who was near the entrance "What the hell is going on?" Riker asked, sort of groggily.

"You tell us," Rydel said "One minute me and the other blondie here were cleaning ourselves up and all of a sudden you come rolling down the hill unconscious!"

Riker cocked his head, facing Rydel's direction but letting his eyes wonder to the side trying to think of where he last was before he woke up here in some hut. "Oh, yeah... I was being chased by zombies. I tripped and fell down the hill.. and well... here I am now."

"Well, you haven't got any broken bones, we checked," Ross said "you should be okay. We've been carrying you for hours."

Riker nodded "Thanks... who are you guys?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm Rydel," Rydel said, introducing herself "blondie over there is called Ross, and the one who looks like Jesus is Rocky." she smiled.

Ross sighed, looking at Rydel unimpressed and shaking his head "You're going to have to come up with better nicknames than blondie and Jesus. Especially when you're blonde yourself and look like the female version of jesus over there." he nodded his head in the direction of Rocky.

"Yeah, we also have another friend with us," Rocky said, moving towards the exit "he ran out. But I'm going to go see him now. He's the one who told us to bring you with us so you'd be safe and wouldn't get hurt because apparently he knows you."

"He?"

Rocky nodded "Yeah. Goes by the name of Ratliff," Rocky said, seeing Riker's face drop, his eyes close and he sighed like he was fed up "and... that reaction to him cannot be good." Rocky didn't say anything else before exiting through the door "Ratliff! He's awake!"

Ross looked away from where Rocky had left and to Riker "Apparently you both know each other. All we got told is that you were friends in High School. And about some guys called Tristan and Connor as well as a teacher called Mrs Hayes. Ring any bells?" he asked.

Riker nodded "Oh, yeah. All three of them. What a freaking nightmare." he said, rubbing his eyes.

"So," Rydel said, kneeling down on the floor, becoming quite interesting in this story and what happened between Riker and Ratliff "why don't you tell us a story Riker? How you and Ratliff know each other and what happened because he won't say anything to us."

"Of course he won't," Riker said, not seeming surprised in the slightest "he never does."

Ross sighed, again sounding fed up and the apparent drama that seemed like that was going to be caused hadn't even began yet. He was starting to feel like he was in some sort of teenage drama story. He brought one knee up, resting his elbow on it and supported his face with the hand on the same arm "This is going to be fun..." Ross said, seeming tired.

Rydel reached over and slapped Ross across the head for being insensitive "Shut up Ross and listen to the story for goodness sake."

Rocky walked out of the hut and looked around, seeing for where Ratliff could have went. It couldn't have been far, and he couldn't hide because all that was around was grass that had turned brown and short, a couple trees and that was it. He looked left and right before going left to look next to the hut where Ratliff was leant against it sitting on the floor "Dude," Rocky said, catching his attention "just get back inside the hut and stop acting like a baby."

"I'm not acting like a baby, Rocky," Ratliff said, trying to defend himself "You don't know what happened. So therefore, you can't say anything about me being a baby about not wanting to see him."

Rocky rolled his eyes, walking closer and sitting down next to him on the floor "Then why don't you tell me?"

* * *

**I literally went through 3 names for this chapter. Oh my god. **

**Like i said at the beginning, I was going to put a flashback in this chapter but I think I'll do what I wanted to do for this chapter in the next one. Woo.**

_**8 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	9. A Day In The Life

**Yeah, so just flashbacks for this chapter... Hope you enjoy them. There might be a couple other chapters like this in the future. I think. **

**Guest Account Replies:**

**Tatiana: **Don't worry, there's going to be a lot of flashbacks about their past, don't worry about it (y)

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**_A Day In The Life_**  
**

* * *

**Ratliff****  
**

_After skipping the first lesson together up on the roof, Riker and Ratliff really did get to know each other up there. Now, it was like they had practically known each other since the day they were born. Then they realised that they had the same lesson next, but it was a lesson they both liked so they decided to go it. Though, when they arrived they did get funny looks off the other students as they have never seen Riker and Ratliff interact with each other ever, so it came as a little bit of a shock to them all. Tristan seemed more shocked that anybody, Connor wasn't in that class._

_So when they got into that class they said bye before Riker went over to his friends and Ratliff went over to Tristan. He sat down on the table next to Tristan, like he normally does. "Hey." Ratliff said._

_"Hey..." Tristan said, in an unsure tone. He looked over to Riker and then to Ratliff, not being sure of what to make of them both being together and interacting. He didn't have a problem with it, he just found it weird. "How come you arrived with him?" Tristan asked "you weren't in English either. Neither of you were... I haven't seen you since you kicked the ball on the roof. Were you with him?"_

_Ratliff nodded "Er, yeah. I went up to the roof and he was there, I wasn't going to bother with him seen as though I've never spoken to him in my life. But, I couldn't help but wonder why he was up there. He told me he was skipping English because he doesn't like it, and I thought 'hey, there's a chance to miss a lesson and not put up with Baxter for an hour'," Ratliff explained to Tristan, he saw relief rush through him. He gave him a weird look "You look relieved by something?"_

_Tristan nodded "Oh, yeah. It's nothing I thought you, know... you were turning to the-" Tristan flopped his hand, like a queer, to Ratliff "-other side if you get what I mean." He said, raising his eyebrows._

_Ratliff laughed, being insulted, before punching him in the arm "Shut up. Just because I talk to someone for the first time doesn't mean I'm suddenly turning to the 'other side'," Ratliff said trying to get that across to him, though it is Tristan so he wasn't exactly that surprised. "That's like me saying you and Connor are turning to the other side because you guys hang out without me."_

_Tristan shrugged, raising his eye brows "We could be, you just wouldn't know." Tristan said, joking of course._

_Ratliff put his hand to his heart, as if gushing "Awe, does this mean I get to be best man at your wedding?" He asked, also joking._

_"No, you get to be court jester, Ratliff. We've been over this already."_

_Ratliff laughed, shoving him again "Screw off."_

_"Ratliff, Tristan," The teacher called from the front "there's a time and a place for getting all touchy feely with one another."_

_"Sir," Tristan said, acting hurt with his hands on his chest to his heart "you can not deny a love like that."_

_"Yeah, yeah," the teacher said, getting ready to teach the class "why don't you two go take that love to the bedroom after school."_

_"Maybe we will, maybe we won't, you'll never know." Tristan shrugged, joking._

_Ratliff shook his head, laughing slightly, and wiping his face with his hands. How he found a friend like Tristan he had no idea. He was definitely a special guy. Ratliff took his hands from his face, and noticed Riker looking in his direction laughing a little bit, Ratliff smiled at him a little before going on to pay attention as the teacher began to teach._

_After the bell went for the end of lesson, it meant it was break. Ratliff left the classroom without Tristan as he had to stay behind to talk to the teacher about something, which meant Ratliff had to go meet Connor on his own._

_He came out of the classroom and walked over to his locker, which was luckily straight across from the class he was in. When he opened the locker, he failed to notice Riker standing a couple lockers down away from him talking to some small petite, brown haired girl. As he was putting his book in the locker, he noticed them both and smiled a little bit. It was nice Riker had a girlfriend. Or a friend that's a girl. He can't really tell._

_He came away from that and shut his locker, turning around to go meet Connor at the usual spot where they always do._

_Ratliff began to walk away from his locker when someone slapped him round the back of the head with a book and roughly draped their arm around him, almost like they jumped to do it. Ratliff didn't even have to look to see who it was. It was Connor. He turned his head "I thought you had a lesson downstairs..." Ratliff said._

_Connor shook his head "Nope. Well, my class did. I was in there for about ten minutes before the teacher decided to kick me out."_

_"What did you do?"_

_"Apparently, I was being a distraction to the person next to me."_

_"How?"_

_Connor shrugged "Beats me. I think the teacher just can't stand the sight of me."_

_Ratliff went to go say something when he heard a very familiar female voice calling him. He turned around where he saw Mrs Hayes standing in the doorway of the classroom, where he then remembered her had to go see her at break like she said. Ratliff sighed heavily, looking at Connor "I gotta go, Mrs Hayes wants me, I'll see you later." He said, patting him on the shoulder before walking over to her._

_Mrs Hayes let Ratliff into the room and shut the door once he was in it. She motioned for Ratliff to sit at the front near her desk, she leant on her desk in front of him "You know, it's your senior year, I'd have thought you'd of grown up a little bit by now." She said._

_Ratliff shrugged "What would you do if someone kicked a ball at your head that was more than likely on purpose?" Ratliff asked, trying to defend himself. Mrs Hayes made a small head movement, that showed she agreed with him a little. Ratliff sighed, sitting back into his chair "Go on then, what's my verdict. Detention after school for a week? More and more homework? Expelled for a few days?"_

_"No," Mrs Hayes said, playing with something on her desk "I'll let you off this time," she tore her eyes away from what she was playing with and over to Ratliff, smiling a little "I think there is a possibility I could see some change in you this year."_

_Ratliff cocked his head "What do you mean?"_

_"I'm not gonna lie, you, Tristan and Connor make an amazing threesome, you're all hilarious together," she said, standing up straight and folding her arms "but... I saw you today. Coming down from the roof with Riker Lynch. After first lesson. Which meant, you both skipped lesson together."_

_"Oh.." Ratliff said, hissing slightly "yeah..." he leaned on the desk he was sitting at "I've never spoken to him in my entire life. He was just sat up there looking like a loner, I thought I might as well find out why he was up there. I did. Found out we both had something in common. We both can't stand English with Mr Baxter," he explained to her, making Mrs Hayes smile slightly and becoming more interested in this by the way she sat on her desk again "then we got talking a little more, found out more things about one another. I mean, it's like I've known him all my life even though I've only talked to him for an hour? Have you ever had that before? It's strange... it's like I've found... I don't know how to say it..."_

_"Your other half?"_

_"No!" Ratliff said, looking disgusted and shaking his head "hell no! Ew!- Well, yeah," he admitted "but not in that way. You know, like friendly way. You just find that friend in your life or have that friend in your life that-" he saw the funny look that he was getting from Mrs Hayes, the look of confusion which meant she had no idea where he was going with that and honestly, neither did he "never mind. I have no idea where I was going with that."_

_Mrs Hayes nodded "Yeah."_

_Ratliff sighed again "Taking it I'm going to get into trouble for skipping lesson though?"_

_Mrs Hayes looked like she had to think about it a little before looking back at Ratliff "No," she answered "I'm going to let you off just this one time because I think you may have just found yourself a new friend there, Ellington."_

_Ratliff let out a small laugh, keeping the smile on his face "Did your husband put something in your drink this morning?" He asked "because you would have never of let me off like that ever. I mean I should have a pile of text books and deten-"_

_"Are you trying to change my mind?" she asked._

_"No."_

_"Then go before you do."_

_Ratliff nodded, getting up quickly from where he stood "Bye."_

_Mrs Hayes waved at Ratliff as he left._

**Ross & Rocky**

_"C'mon, Ross! Hit it harder!"_

_Ross was in a training room in the base at Utah, punching a punching bag as hard as he could that was being held by his best friend Brad. The reason why he was doing this was because Will wanted him, Brad and Rocky to have more experience in war and fighting as well as working over here at the base. Hence why he was sending them over to help out in Afghanistan for a little while before coming back over here._

_Apparently, Rocky and Brad were completely fine it was just Ross who needed to toughen up a little bit. Hence why Brad is helping him right now. "Ross, if you're not almost knocking me to the floor, clearly you're not strong enough!"_

_"Shut up!" Ross snapped at him, continuing to punch the bag._

_"Oh, I'm sorry," Brad said, beginning to grin "am I annoying you?"_

_"Yes! Now be quiet so I can concentrate!"_

_"Concentrate on what?" Brad questioned "having the strength of a kitten? You don't have to concentrate on that Ross, I think you've got that one hands down without a shadow of a doubt." He said, feeling Ross beginning to punch the bag harder. "C'mon, Ross, I think my five year old cousin can punch harder than this!"_

_Ross did his best to ignore Brad's comments that he thought were so amusing to himself, but he couldn't. "Wait a minute, I think she can," Brad continued "actually... should I call up my Aunt? I could tell her to bring her down here so you and her can have a contest against each other to see who's got more-"_

_Before Brad even got the chance to finish off the sentence, Ross punch the bag with all the force he had that it sent Brad flying back onto the floor with the punching bag on top of him. "-Strength..." Brad finished off, after landing on his back on the floor with the bag on top of him "ow..."_

_Ross took the gloves off that were on his hands and walked over to the table near the door to the room, to put the gloves on and get a drink. As he was taking a quick drink, he smelt something horrible. "Eww," Ross said, sounding disgusted as well as looking it "what the hell is that smell."_

_"I don't know," Brad said, getting up from the floor "probably you."_

_Ross picked up the boxing glove and threw it so it hit Brad in the side of the head. Brad laughed "I'm kidding," Brad said. He took one step forwards where he began to smell the horrible stench Ross could as well, he coughed holding his arm over his mouth and nose "oh my god. What the heck."_

_"Yeah, its bad isn't it." Ross said, who now had both his hands covering his mouth and nose._

_"It's probably the scientists testing out the chemicals and whatever other shit they've got down there," Brad said, coughing a little "you'd have thought they'd close the door or have air vents or something."_

_Ross nodded in agreement as Rocky and Will came walking through the door, who could both obviously smell the same smell Brad and Ross could. Will shut the door as they came through "I'm starting to think that maybe they should move this room away from here."_

_Ross and Brad reluctantly took their hands away from their nose and mouth, in case the door hadn't blocked the smell. But it did luckily, well most of it. Will turned around and faced the two boys "So, how's it going you two?" He asked._

_"Great." Ross answered._

_Will nodded "Good. I hope you've toughened up now."_

_Brad nodded "Oh, he has. He only just managed to knock me on the floor today. About ten seconds ago."_

_Rocky laughed "Turns out you do have more strength than a five year old."_

_Ross flipped Rocky off with his middle finger. "Well, I hope you've toughened up a whole lot more, because next week is when you guys go over there," Will told them "Only for a month or two. Then you guys come back to here to Utah, and decide whether if you're better off as a soldier, working here or both."_

_"What day?" Rocky asked._

_"Thursday. So you guys get to go home now, leave the base and come back on Wednesday during the day at any time you want so you guys can set off the next day."_

_Ross nodded "Will you be there on Wednesday and Thursday?" he asked._

_Will nodded, with a small smile "Of course I will. You don't think I'd let my three favourite boys go off for two months without saying goodbye do you?" he asked, they all either shrugged or shook their heads "good. Now, you all better get packing and go home. I'll see you all next week before you go." he smiled before exiting the room, with his arm over his mouth and nose to cover them from the smell. He shut the door behind them._

_"Woo," Ross said sarcastically, picking up what he had brought with him in the room and heading towards the door with Rocky and Brad "let's go pack to go home, only to pack up again and head to our deaths."_

_"Shut up, Ross," Brad said "we'll be fine. Chances are nothing major will happen whilst we're over there anyway. Everyone who's been in this base has done it before and came back fine, stayed or gone back over."_

_"Yeah," Ross said, as now they were heading down the hallway of the base with something covering their mouths or noses "but most of them are old. So therefore, there was no war over in Afghanistan when they started. I mean, I thought you had to go through some other process to be a soldier over there."_

_Rocky let out a small laugh "Obviously not if you work for this place. The Government slash Army."_

_"Well, to be fair. They did kind of train us all before we came here like we were soldiers anyway, so I don't see why we should make a big deal about it," Brad said "the chances are the only scary thing we'll face over there is one of those big, gigantic spiders everyone's always talking about."_

_Ross scoffed "If I see one of them in the room we stay in, I'm coming home before two months is up."_

_Brad sighed, putting his hand on Ross's shoulder "If you see one of those spiders... You'll be coming home in a coffin due to a heart attack."_

_Ross slapped Brad's arm away from him, whereas Rocky was laughing his ass off at him._

* * *

**_Yeah, sorry about the short chapter again haha. Though, is nearly 3,000 words short? Idk. It seems short._**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_7 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE._**


	10. James & Taylor

**Welp. I think it's t****ime for a Rydel flashback. We haven't had one of those yet, have we?**

**And I finally found a use for James in this story! YAY! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**_James & Taylor_**  
**

_Rydel waited outside a classroom in a small preschool building. She didn't bother to look around at all the other parents that were there, because no doubt they would just be staring at the nineteen year old coming to pick up her three year old daughter. Though, she doesn't see why they are. Some of them look only about 2 or 3 years older than Rydel herself. She guesses she should be use to getting funny looks off everyone really._

_She got enough of them when she was pregnant._

_Maybe getting pregnant at sixteen wasn't the best idea in the whole world. But you know, things happen that you don't really think through. AKA you go to a party with your friends and boyfriend, get drunk out of your mind, and have unprotected sex with your boyfriend._

_Well, now he's Rydel's ex-boyfriend. No, he didn't break-up with her and leave her because she was pregnant. They broke up before she found out she was. Unlike most boys, when Rydel told her, he was actually kind enough and supportive and actually took part in the babies life rather than be a deadbeat. And he still does._

_Though probably not for much longer, or often. He and his family are moving away from LA soon. Rydel doesn't know why. Apparently his parents wanted a change in where they lived, but they didn't want to leave him behind incase they lose contact and don't speak to each other as often. Rydel told him that if he ever wants to come down and visit their daughter or he wants Rydel to bring her to him for a couple days, then she doesn't mind._

_She'd be safer with him anyway._

_Let's just say, Rydel doesn't have the best life at home. Her Mom's dead and her Dad went completely off the rails since. James knows what Rydel's father's like, he's seen by accident and seen the marks he use to leave on Rydel. And he knows how scared Rydel is to leave Taylor, their daughter, alone in the house or in the house at all, which is why she spends most of her time out of the house._

_As Rydel was lost in thoughts, the classroom door opened up with a loud bang which immediately took her away from her thoughts. She looked over to the door and waited until Taylor came out, she was one of the last ones to come out like she always is._

_When Taylor came out she ran over to her Mom and hugged her around the legs. Rydel hugged her back and picked her up from the floor "Hey sweetie," Rydel said, smiling at her "did you have fun?" she asked, Taylor nodded "c'mon then, you can tell me all about on the way out." She said, dropping her slowly and gently on the floor and holding her hand as they began to walk._

_Rydel laughed a little and smiled at the stories Taylor was telling her about what happened today, even though she's pretty sure some of it's made up. It was still hilarious and cute._

_Rydel pushed the door open of the school and walked out, letting Taylor out first before grabbing her hand again as she walked out "So, I thought we'd go get something to eat, you know your favourite place? The one with the ball pit?" Rydel asked, Taylor's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and smiled "sound good?"_

_Taylor nodded, smiling "Yeah!" She said, sounding happily and excited as they went down the stone steps "is daddy gonna come?" she asked._

_"Er... I don't-"_

_Suddenly Rydel was cut off by a car horn. She looked over to the road, and so did Taylor, to where it came from where James was sat in his car looking over to them, signaling for them to get in. Rydel let out a small laugh, looking down at Taylor "Apparently, so."_

_It didn't take long for Rydel to get Taylor sat on the back of the car in her car seat and into the front before they arrived at the place Rydel said she was going to take her. Now with James._

_Right now, they were sat down at a table near the ball pit eating the food. Taylor had eaten only a little of her food because she was really desperate and impatient to go into the ball pit, like she normally is. "Taylor," Rydel said, pushing the small plate of food her to her "eat a little more, then you can go in. I promise. You haven't eaten since... Lunch? Even then I'm not so sure you haven't ate it all."_

_Taylor let out a whine "But I'm not hungwy."_

_"All I'm asking, is for you to eat a little bit more, not all of it, just a little. Do you think you can do that without giving me attitude?" Rydel asked, seeming to get a little bit more frustrated with her daughter._

_James laughed a little. Leaning forwards on the table, looking at Taylor "Tay, don't listen to her, you go play in the ball pit." He said, even though he knew it was going to tick off Rydel a whole lot._

_"James!" Rydel almost screeched. He was not helping her right now._

_"And then..." James said, as if Rydel never gave him the chance to finish off "when you're done... you can eat. Okay? For you mom. Promise me when you get out the ball pit you'll eat the food?" he asked, Taylor nodded "there's my girl. Now go play."_

_Taylor smiled, jumping down from the seat and giving him a quick hug as she passed before running into the ball pit to play. James watched her as she done so, he looked back to where Rydel was and saw the unimpressed facial expression he was receiving from her "What...?" He asked "she's a kid. Let her live a little."_

_Rydel sighed, still shaking her head. She looked over to the ball pit where it looked like Taylor had quickly made a new friend "Sometimes I think she likes you better than me..." Rydel said thoughtfully, being pretty sure she was suppose to think that in her head._

_James slapped Rydel gently, but harshly, on her hand that was on the table "Shut up, Rydel. Don't think that. Your her Mom, if anything... she's going to prefer her Mom over her Dad."_

_Rydel rubbed her hand where James had just slapped "Okay. Ow. Did you have to slap me like that?" She asked._

_"Sorry. I just needed to get your attention and get the point across to you. I'm sorry," he said, stroking the hand he'd hit, almost in mockery making Rydel smile and roll her eyes playfully at him. He took his hand away from her, when he noticed she was still wearing her coat. Which was leather. "Rydel, aren't you boiling in that thing?" he asked._

_Rydel shook her head "Nope. Completely fine."_

_James raised his eye brow, telling Rydel he didn't believe her one bit. "What?" Rydel asked, her voice going higher in pitch._

_"Your cheeks are going red, Rydel. That's kind of giving the game away that you're hot."_

_Rydel flipped her hair "Well, I do my best." She said, joking._

_James wanted to try stay serious with Rydel, but after that he couldn't he ended up cracking a smile and laughing, making Rydel laugh a little bit too. He brought his head up off the table, as he had dropped it when she made the comment and he started laughing "At least roll up your sleeves." he said._

_Rydel shook her head "I can't..."_

_"Why not?"_

_"They won't roll up."_

_James quickly grabbed one of Rydel's arms to roll the sleeve up for her, ignoring Rydel's protests to get him to stop. He managed to push the sleeve up all the way to the crook of her elbow, where he soon discovered why Rydel didn't want him too in the first place or want to take off her coat. There were bruises, definitely from finger marks off another person (which he knew who exactly from), and some cuts. He knows Rydel isn't low or sad enough to self harm, as she does have a daughter and it wouldn't look good would it? So it must be from him._

_He dropped her arm and sighed, letting her roll down the sleeve "Rydel, you can't let him continue to do this to you.."_

_Rydel shrugged "I can't help it. If I call the police it'd be too much trouble, they'd see I have a kid and they might take her away because they'd be scared she'd be in danger, even though she is."_

_"Then move out."_

_"I can't," Rydel said, almost whining "the job at the store I have with Maia doesn't pay me enough to live on my own, or be able too. I can only just get by with providing stuff for Taylor without having to come to you for help."_

_James slid his chair round to the other side of Rydel and put his arm around her, bringing her in for a hug "It's okay. I don't mind. If you're struggling that much, then why don't you get a second job?" he asked._

_"As what? There's nothing really going anymore. Apart from clubs wanting strippers, and I have more self-love than to do that."_

_"That's true..." James nodded, agreeing with her. Before looking up at the ceiling like he was debating something in his mind. He pulled away from Rydel and looked at her "Listen, Rydel. I've been thinking about this ever since my parents told me we're moving soon..." he said, carefully easing her into the conversation "and... I talked to them about this. About everything. And maybe, if it makes you feel better, Taylor should come with me so she's more safe, if you get me? It's not to get her away from you, oh no. Just so she's out of danger from your Dad. I mean, I know you can't come because of your Dad, but maybe Taylor could."_

_Rydel nodded "Yeah, I get what you mean."_

_"So what do you say?" He asked "you can come see her as much as you like and even stay a couple nights, I'm sure the house we're moving into has a spare bedroom. If not, you can either share with me or sleep on the floor in Taylor's room, if you do let her. Or I can bring her down to you. Completely your choice."_

_Rydel looked away from him for a couple moments, deciding in her mind before she looked back at him and cracked a small weak smile "Just make sure you take care of her," She said, giving him permission to take Taylor to a place where she'd be better off and safer "I don't want her getting hurt."_

_James smiled "Of course." he said, giving her a hug. Rydel hugged back._

_"What do you mean you're letting him take Taylor?!"_

_Rydel rolled her eyes, trying her best to ignore her best friend Maia as she was going on and on about her at how James was taking Taylor away to live with him instead of Rydel. Maia didn't know about what Rydel's Dad was like and what he did to her, so it was making things more difficult for Rydel to explain._

_They were at work in the store as well, and with customers coming in and out it was difficult to talk without getting them listening in on what was going on with their life. Well, Rydel's life._

_She was sat at the counter, behind it, with an elbow resting on the counter and her hand supporting her face, looking fed up with Maia ranting on at her._

_"I mean, are you irresponsible or something?!"_

_Rydel turned her head to Maia "I'm not irresponsible Maia," Rydel snapped at her, standing up with her back to the counter._

_"Then why are you letting James take her?!" Maia asked, completely confused. The only reason she could think that Rydel was giving Taylor to James was because she is fed up and has finally gotten tired of being a proper Mom to her. "What? Have you just grown tired and got fed up of being an actual Mom or am I missing the point?"_

_Rydel almost slapped Maia right there and then. "I mean," Maia sighed, trying to find the right words to describe this "your an excellent Mom, so caring... sweet... kind. I thought the freaking apocalypse would have to start when you stopped being a good Mom."_

_Rydel stared at Maia, completely bemused by her comments. She was really pissed. "Well, guess what Maia, if the apocalypse does happen, I know who I'm feeding to the zombies first!" She snapped at her, making Maia gasp._

_Rydel turned around where she saw a boy with brown hair, about eighteen, looking at them both feeling awkward as he was waiting to be served. Rydel took a deep breath "Sorry about that."_

_"It's okay." He said._

_"Yo, Ratliff!" a boy blondish hair said, popping his head round the door "hurry up!"_

_Rydel gave the boy, who was obviously named Ratliff, his change back as he sighed. "See ya." He said, turning around and seeming embarrassed by his friend, whoever his friend was._

Rocky sighed, listening to Ratliff go on about Riker and what their friendship was like. He couldn't help but feel like this was going to be a painful trip full of arguments between them both, that's if Riker decides to stay with them. If Rocky's honest, he better if he wants to stay safe from the zombies.

Ratliff took a deep breath, finally finishing "Yeah," he paused "that's it..."

Rocky let out a type of scoff "So, the day the apocalypse happened... you really did get distracted."

Ratliff nodded "Yeah. Luckily my ex-girlfriend was kind enough to take care of me until I was better and able to move. I thought, and she thought, I was going to die."

"No offense dude, but if a car is going way over the speed limit when it hits you... I'd have thought you weren't going to make it."

Ratliff let out a small laugh. "It was very painful... Especially since we couldn't even go to a hospital.. zombies and all. That, and I'm pretty sure Kelly didn't have the strength to carry a very injured boy to the hospital."

"What happened to Kelly?" Rocky asked "why aren't you with her?"

Ratliff sighed "Let's just say... she's not a very fast runner when being chased by zombies."

"Ooo.." Rocky hissed.

That's when something occurred to Rocky. His eyes widened, and he looked at Ratliff. Ratliff noticed Rocky looking at him with wide eyes, so he looked at him. "What...?"

"Riker..." Rocky said "he said he was being chased by zombies... but he fell down the hill as they were chasing him.."

"And?" Ratliff asked, not seeing the relevance to this. Or better yet, the point.

"Where did the zombies go after Riker fell down the hill?"

Ratliff's eyes widened as he and Rocky continued to stare at each other in shock, fear and realisation. Not daring to look in front of them. Slowly, they turned their heads and looked in front of them both.

Oh shit.

* * *

**Welp.. the ending was supposed to have some sort of comedy effect.. I don't really think it did. oH. Yeah.**

**Anyway, I was thinking of maybe having a Q&A for JUST FanFiction rather than everything else like I did last week. Idk if I'll do it like. But if you have any questions, just leave them in your review after you've commented on the chapter (y)**

_**7 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	11. The Verge

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to neglect this story, it's just I've been so hung up on trying to update Somebody To You, I have so many ideas for it, it's unbelievable. But I do have lost of ideas for this story too! So don't worry! it's okay! I'll try update this story after every time I update STY :)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Guest Account Replies:**

**Riaura Fan: **No, that was Connor that was with Ratliff in Rydel's flashback. Not Riker.

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**_The Verge_**  
**

Ross and Rydel sat listening to Riker, getting way too interested in the story he was telling them than they probably should be. But it was so fascinating. It was like something that wouldn't happen in real life, more like a story or a movie or a TV show. And they hadn't seen a TV screen for a very long, long time, maybe that's why they were so interested in it.

Riker was only half way through the story when Ellington and Rocky jumped through the door of the hut in panic "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND RUN!" Rocky shouted, grabbing everything that was his whilst Ellington kept the door shut incase the zombies picked up their pace.

"What? Why?" Rydel asked, standing up and looking at both boys confused.

"Oh, you know, just a couple of zombies no big fucking deal." Rocky said sarcastically as he waved it off like it was nothing.

Ellington nodded, occasionally peering out the door to see if they were still there "Yeah, guess who they followed." he said, still looking out the door and not even daring to look in the room where he would probably make eye contact. Sure it had been a year and a half since they last saw each other, but he still felt guilty.

Riker rolled his eyes "Oh, so it's my fault?"

"Nope, never said that," Ellington said, shaking his head "I just said... they followed you... after all they were chasing you, weren't they? And if you weren't hear right now, this wouldn't be happening," Ellington thought about what he had said for a moment, before looking thoughtful "so I guess in a way I am saying it's your fault."

"Why does that sound something awfully familiar to what you said to me before?"

Ross threw his backpack over his back "No time for another lovers tiff! Get the fuck out and RUN!" Ross yelled at them both.

The five all gathered at the door and peered out the crack, deciding on the direction they were going to go in. Even though they all didn't have a choice, they were all going to run in the direction Rocky and Ross ran in. After all, they were the reason why all of them were here. Maybe not Riker, but still.

Yet, they were all wondering how zombies could have caught up to them from somewhere that is two hours away from where they are now. Maybe they weren't the zombies that were chasing Riker, maybe they were other ones. After all, they did know that the closer they get to Utah the more zombies they're going to be due to the fact that is the main source of where the zombies started and happened.

"One, two, three..." Rocky counted before he bolted out the door.

He was the first one to run out the door across the dirt track field, not looking back. The next was Ellington, Ross was going to be one of the last just incase any of them trailed behind, then it was Riker, next it was Ross and finally it was Rydel.

They all ran as fast as they could across the field, knowing the zombies had noticed them because they could hear their groans and moans, whatever noises zombies make, coming from behind them a slight distance away. Ellington took a few glances back every now and then as they got further across the dirt track, though when he saw a metal fencing around some piece of woodland, he knew that that was where Rocky was guiding them all too. And there was no way zombies would be able to climb the fence.

Rocky was the first to get to the fence, when he did he pulled out the pliers in his backpack and violently started attacking the fence with them, cutting the wire. He turned his head around, which was when Ellington caught up, and Riker, Ross and Rydel were just starting to which meant the zombies weren't far behind.

By the time Ross and Rydel had arrived at the fence, Rocky had made a big enough hole for a decent sized human to fit through. He put his bag through and crawled through the hole quickly, Ellington crawled under it in desperation and Riker did the same next.

Ross threw his bag over the fence and was caught by Ellington before he got on the floor and crawled through. When he jumped up, he realised that there was a verge too close to him and he almost fell down it. Riker caught him by the arm as he started losing balance and pulled him away. The boys got a head start as Rydel began to climb through the fence, but unlucky for her part of the fence got caught on the top part of her jeans and she got stuck.

She turned her head and saw the zombies weren't too far away. She started wiggling around in the hope it would undone, and the guys were already running "GUYS! HELP ME!" Rydel screamed in the attempt to get their attention "ROSS! ROCKY! RATLIFF! RIKER! HELP!"

The boys stopped when they heard Rydel's screaming. They all turned around and saw her struggling and stuck. Ross went to go run back to help her, but Rocky stopped him "You all go," Rocky said, taking only a gun out of his backpack and giving it to Ellington to hold "I'll get her. You all go find somewhere."

Before Ross could protest Rocky had already made his way over to Rydel as fast as he could. Ross reluctantly turned around and ran as he already heard Riker and Ellington running, he took a few glances back before he started running as fast as they were.

When Rocky got to the fence, he put one arm underneath Rydel's arm and wrapped it around her so he had a good grip on her whilst the other held the gun "Alright, Rydel. You have to bare with me, okay?" Rocky said, aiming the gun at the zombies and giving them a few shots as they came closer.

That distracted them for a couple seconds, and so whilst they were distracted Rocky pulled on Rydel as hard as he could to get her out, as well as using the hand with the gun in as best as he could to de-attach the wire caught in Rydel's jeans. It was working, but then the zombies started coming at them again. Rocky fired the gun and got a head shot on the closest zombie, which gave Rocky some relief. He fired at the other zombies too, but only got a leg or arm shot.

And there wasn't much a leg and arm shot was going to do.

Sure a leg shot would make them slow down, but still if Rocky didn't get Rydel out fast she'd be doomed.

Rocky pulled on Rydel as she grabbed hold of him, he pulled on her one last time before she came untangled from the fence and the pair of them shot through the fence. Rydel rolled off Rocky, as she landed on top of him, and Rocky shot as many bullets as there were in the gun at the three remaining zombies so they couldn't get through the hole in the fence, incase they were smart enough to figure out how to get through.

Luckily he got a head shot on two of them, but only a shoulder shot on the other. Though, Rocky didn't know that as the third one fell to the floor, making them both think he had killed all three of them. Rydel sighed with relief, putting both her hands on her heart and laying backwards on the grass "Oh god... that was scary..." She said, breathing heavily which showed she was genuinely scared. And nothing ever scared Rydel that easily.

But being that close to death, it kinda scares you a little.

"Thank you." Rydel said, patting Rocky on the arm.

"No problem."

They both got up from the floor and wiped down any dirt or grass that had gotten on their clothes from previously rolling around on the floor. "Have I got anything on my back?" Rocky asked. Rydel looked and wiped down the grass that as sticking too his back.

They turned around and got ready to run to catch up to the other three, but were stopped when they heard groaning. The pair turned around slowly where they saw the zombie crawling on the floor from where it laid, and it was almost through the fence.

Rocky checked how many bullets he had left in the gun, and it was three. By the time he had checked, the zombie was through the fence was now standing up and slowly going towards Rocky. Rydel stepped out of the way.

Rocky backed away and aimed the gun at the zombie, he fired at the zombie but it only got it in the arm.

"ROCKY WATCH OUT FOR THE VERGE!" Rydel shouted, seeing he was dangerously close to the verge Ross almost fell down.

Rocky turned his head to Rydel, completely missing what she had said to him, but soon found out when his foot went backwards and he fell down the verge. As he felt himself falling, he threw his gun in the direction in Rydel and hoped it did reach Rydel because now he was probably going to meet his end. He fell but managed to hold onto the ledge of the verge.

The gun landed on a patch of grass near to the zombie, and Rydel got on her knees and crawled over to the gun and grabbed it. She pulled the hammer back quickly and aimed the gun at the back of the zombies head and shot it with the two remaining bullets. Because she was directly behind it, she got it in the head twice and it fell to the floor dead.

She threw the gun to the side and looked down the verge where Rocky was hanging not so far away. Rydel laid flat at the top of the verge and held out both her hands to him "Rocky, come on, I'll pull you up." Rydel said, making sure she was at the part of the ledge where she didn't fall down with Rocky incase Rydel pulling him up failed.

Rocky looked at Rydel nervously, debating on whether or not she was going to be able to hold his weight. But he took a chance and flung one hand up to her that she got hold of tightly. The verge wasn't completely flat, so he wasn't dangling that much so he should be able to help Rydel out a little by trying to walk up the hill as she pulls.

Rydel held onto that hand as tight and strongly as she could before reaching for Rocky's other hand which she took. Which meant Rocky's life was completely in her hands now.

Rydel took a deep breath, beginning to pull on Rocky to bring him up. Secretly she was hoping Ross, Ellington and Riker all turned around to come back for them as Rocky was way heavier than he looked.

She groaned in effort, he was moving up so that was a good sign. Rocky looked down to his feet, seeing where he was stepping and not all the way down. He saw an iffy rock that was near his foot, which would be the one to stand on if he wanted to get up. But it didn't look strong enough for him to balance his foot on.

He put his foot on it anyway.

When he did, the rock fell from where it was buried into the side of the hill and Rocky slipped. Rydel screamed, still holding onto him by the hands, as she felt herself get pulled forwards as Rocky fell down further a little. Rocky took a deep, shaky breath "Okay... Rydel... I don't think you're going to be able to do this... my hands are getting sweaty and I can feel myself falling."

Rydel pulled on Rocky as best as she could, but he only moved an inch and that wasn't good enough. She peed over her shoulder, still looking for Ross, Riker or Ellington coming back but they weren't. She looked down at Rocky "Oh, I'm hoping for a miracle right now because I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to hold onto you for..." Rydel said, seeming nervous.

"Right, go into my bag-"

"You didn't bring your bag with you, you gave it to Ellington. And even if you did, I would have to let go of yo, and letting go, means falling, Rocky. Do you want to fall?"

Rocky's hands began slipping from Rydel's, and she gasped in fear a little as she regained the tight grip as best as she could around his hands. "Well... as long as it saves everyone, I don't care." Rocky said.

Rydel looked at him in disbelief "You can't just sacrifice your own life just so I can get back to Ross and he can save everyone. I may have only known you both for a couple hours, but I've seen enough to know Ross isn't going to want to do whatever you are both doing to save everyone."

"Yeah, and I've known you for the exact same amount of time to know enough that you'd do the same if it was the other way around. Regardless of whether or not you knew what we are doing."

Rydel silenced herself. But the silence didn't last long as Rocky slipped her grip again almost "Oh my god..." Rydel breathed heavily, feeling this was the most nerve wrecking thing she has ever done and went through since the apocalypse started. "Rocky, I can't hold on anymore..." Rydel said, feeling her grip slipping and her hands becoming very slick with sweat.

Rocky nodded, giving Rydel a warm comforting smile. That was when he caught Rydel off guard and snatched his hands away from her where he began falling down the side of the verge.

"ROCKY!"

* * *

**Like I said before, sorry for the long wait. I'll try update as soon as I can, I promise.**

_**5 TO 10 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	12. A Weird Kind Of Love

**HOLY FUCK I DID NOT MEAN TO MAKE IT ALMOST 6,500 WORDS LONG. AND THAT'S WITHOUT THE AUTHORS NOTE.**

**Oh well, it makes up for all the days I've missed updating, right? :)**

**Sorry for neglecting this story, I'm just in a funny way of writing at the moment. Like, I have so many ideas for this story AND for Somebody To You, but i have more for Somebody To You that are kinda more exciting cause right now there's nothing really exciting at the moment, but there will be. So just bare with me until I run out of ideas and get bored of that story okay? Haha.**

**Oh, and to everyone who's complaining about Rocky dying. Shut the fuck up. It wouldn't be a zombie apocalypse story if nobody died. Would it? Cause trust me, there is worse to come other than Rocky fucking dying. **

**Plus, would it be a Paige story if people lived till the end? Of course it wouldn't :'')**

**Guest Account Replies:**

* * *

**R5Girl13: **I think you speak for everyone who reads this when you say you want to choke me :''') & Rocky's gone lel. They can't go back for him.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5 or The Vamps, all rights go to who own them. Even though they're people... and well... nobody can really own people. Okay. Bye.**

* * *

**Chapter 12  
**_A Weird Kind Of Love_

_**Ross & Rocky**_

_"Come on, stop being miserable."_

_Brad sat on top of his suitcase, looking between Ross who was sat down on the bus stop bench with his suitcase next to him and his arms folded looking less amused than he ever had done in his life and Rocky who kept on nudging him and obviously annoying him. "Rocky, leave him alone, he's probably nervous and scared." Brad said._

_Ross turned his head, that fast he may as well of snapped his neck "I am not scared," Ross said "I'm just... worried... about how we're going to a place where we have to risk our lives for two months."_

_"So basically you're scared?"_

_"Yeah.." Ross whined._

_They were all waiting at a bus stop at the train station in Utah, they had just gotten off the train from Los Angeles and today was the last day they would be in Utah before heading over to Afghanistan for the next month or so. The three were the only ones at the bus stop as it was almost 6 at night, and nobody is ever at the train station in Utah around this time._

_Rocky had spent the last fifteen minutes that they had been here trying to make Ross crack a smile but it wasn't working, even Brad tried and it didn't work. When the army coloured bus turned round the corner, heading for the bus stop, the three all got up with their things and waited for it to stop next to them. That was the bus that always picked them up and dropped them off here in Utah, due to the fact it was a bus specifically for people who worked in the Escalante Desert like them. So whoever was around at the time, like somebody who lived around the train area, and saw them all hop aboard the bus they would just simply think they were heading off to the army or something like that._

_And in this case they were._

_There were a couple others who worked at the base who were familiar to them all, who were all sat on the bus with them. But they were either sat at the front or in the middle. Ross, Rocky and Brad were all at the back. _

_Rocky had two seats to himself aka he had the bags on the floor and he was laid across the other two, whereas Ross sat on the opposite side of the bus from where Rocky and Brad were sat. He still talked to them, but to anyone who got picked up on the way to the base it looked like Ross was by himself sometimes. That was until he turned around and decided to join in on Rocky and Brad's conversation of whatever they were talking about. Both their subjects seemed to change every thirty seconds, and they were only ten minutes away from the base._

_Ross was staring out the window as they drove down the familiar desert road when he felt the chair next to him move. He turned his head and saw Brad sitting next to him. "What?" Ross asked, seeing he was looking at him and wouldn't stop._

"_Alright then, I'll go back over there." Brad said, almost mumbling and going to get up again, only to be pulled back down by Ross. "Thought so." Brad said, smiling. He slapped Ross's leg "So, what are you in this mood for?" Brad asked "I mean, I get we're all going away for a month or so to a dangerous country where we could die," He said, purposely pointing out all the reasons as to why Ross was scared as well as himself a little "But... you've got your brother and your best friend with you. The two people who love you more than anything in the world. So why the long face? You're not a camel."_

_Ross tried to keep a straight as he looked at Brad but ended up cracking a smile and laughing during his attempt, especially at the camel comment. "Camels don't have long faces, Brad. Horses do." _

_Brad shrugged "I know. It just made more sense to say camel than horse."_

_Ross smiled, looking away from him and out the window again. Brad noticed his smile drop as soon as Ross looked away from him, so he nudged him "C'mon, cheer up. You'll be fine, I promise." he said, trying to be as caring as possible. Even though it wasn't exactly a side you saw to Brad very much._

_Ross nodded "I know... it's just..." Ross sighed, stopping himself in the sentence. He turned his head and looked at the front of the bus where he saw a boy and girl, yes the base did take on girls their age as well as boys they weren't sexist like that, together, talking and eventually the boy did lean over and kiss her._

_Brad followed Ross's gaze over to the front where he also saw the boy and girl together. He sighed, dropping his smile and turning back to Ross "Alright, I think I know what might be wrong now," he said, making Ross turn his head to him "are you lonely? Does somebody need a girlfriend?" He asked, starting to tease now with a slight grin. Ross rolled his eyes at Brad. "Or a boyfriend! I'm not judging..." Brad said, sticking his hands up in defense before Ross decided he wanted to punch him for that._

_Ross, again, let out a soft laugh, it was ridiculous at how much Brad amused him each day. Even if he wasn't physically with Ross, Brad would always find ways to make him laugh by calling him or texting him with some story to tell or something random to say. _

_And if he's being honest, he doesn't know if he could actually live without Brad and his humour for more than a day. It keeps him going and smiling even when Ross is having the shittiest days, he can always rely on that to make him happy. So if they go over to Afghanistan and he ends up dead then he doesn't know what he is going to do. Heck, any one of them could end up dead._

"_I don't... I don't need a girlfriend..." Ross said, sounding unsure "or a boyfriend!" He quickly added._

_Brad gave Ross a disbelieving look, and Ross looked back at him like he was trying to convince him it was the truth, but Brad raised his eye brows and well, Ross looked away from him and gave up. "Awe," Brad said, putting his arm around Ross and squeezing him tightly "my little Rossy's growing up," Brad said, as if he was talking to a baby or a puppy. He let go of Ross when Ross himself pushed out of Brad's grip "why do you want a girlfriend for? I thought you had me. I'm hurt Ross. Very hurt." _

_Ross shut his eyes, shaking his head at Brad not knowing whether to laugh or not at that attempt of a joke "I don't... Like I said before, I don't—Never mind." he waved it off, deciding not to even bother explaining to him._

"_No... go on. I can listen as well as joke." _

"_Are you sure about that?" Ross asked, almost like it was an instant reaction and was very unsure whether this was true or not. Brad's face dropped from a slight smile to something with a mixture of hurt, but more confusion. "Sorry..." Ross said, realising that must have sounded very harsh through Brad's point of view. He sighed "No, it's just you look at everyone and... they've all got someone there for them or with them. Whether if it's their brother, sister, Mom, Dad, cousin, some other kind of relative or girlfriend and boyfriend... I don't know. It's just... nice seeing they've got each others back. I mean, I could say that I've got Rocky but he's talking to some girl back in LA that I haven't technically met, just briefly, and Rocky's only met her like twice, both times flirting and somehow managed to get her number. But do you get me?" he asked _

_Brad nodded "Yeah, I understand. I know how you feel, I get like that sometimes. Especially since I don't have any family in this country, and I never got chance to go back over there and see them before we go over to Afghanistan. All I got was a phone call from my parents and a Skype call from my sister, and that was about it." he said, starting to get fed up and upset._

_Ross nudged him so he looked at him, and he gave him a small smile. He knows how it feels to have a family that doesn't really care that much, because if Brad's family really did care they'd have came over to America from England with him or just for this week until he left. But as far as Ross's family goes, his and Rocky's Mom didn't even seem bothered or appear to care that they were going over to a dangerous country to risk their life for a month or so. _

_Brad sighed happily and putting a small smile on his face, deciding not to get himself beat up about it "But yeah, I get you," he said, pausing for a couple minutes "though... I suppose... in the long run, if we don't have anybody else to rely on or be there for us, or even have around to make us laugh to the point of tears and make each toher happy...then there's us two who don't have anybody and, lets us be honest here, I make you laugh harder than any other person in the entire world and cheer you up, and you do have your moments as well," Brad said, with a smile and Ross nodded in agreement "I guess... them two love birds at the front have got each other, Will's got whoever he's got, but lets face it that old guy doesn't need anybody but us," he said, joking slightly "and Rocky's got that girl back in LA... and in the long run... we've got each other."_

"_Awe," Ross said, smiling "that was beautiful Brad."_

_Brad opened up his arms to hug Ross, but Ross shook his head "Uh-uh, I don't need to make this look anymore gay than it already does." Ross said, joking._

_Brad laughed, looking behind him where Rocky had fallen asleep and they only had a couple minutes till they reached the base. He faced Ross again "Say, who's this girl?" Brad asked._

_Ross shrugged "I don't know, she works in some store. You know the one I went in this morning before we all set off?" Ross asked, Brad nodded "except she wasn't there, it was some other girl... blonde hair... Rickel? No... wasn't Rickel... I don't know, I know it begins with an R though. No, the girl he has his eye on has brown hair and looks around the same age as her."_

"_Fair enough. Do you think he's going to get lucky and get with her?" Brad asked._

_Ross laughed "Oh, Brad. Of course not, he spends way too much in Utah for her to deal with for starters, and that blonde haired friend of hers, she looks like she wouldn't let Rocky anywhere near her."_

_Brad shook his head, smiling a little at how little faith Ross has in Rocky when it comes to girls "You have so much faith in him, don't you?" Brad said, sitting back in his chair as Ross turned his head and looked out the window and shrugged._

"_Who knows. Maybe one day some sort of miracle will happen and we'll actually have a proper conversation with them." _

_**Rydel**_

_Rydel finished work for the day, meaning that now she had to go home to her dad. Well, first she had to go find out where James was with Taylor and pick her up to take her home with her. But maybe if she's sneaky enough she could go home and get changed first before she goes and finds James and Taylor. That way, Taylor doesn't have to spend a lot of time around Rydel's Dad with the risk of getting hurt. _

_Though maybe James will do what he sometimes does and says he'll bring Taylor back later the next day. She'd prefer that. She knows it makes her sound like a terrible Mom in her head, but hey, a Mom will do what a Mom's got to do to make sure their child is safe and doesn't get hurt, right? Even if it does make her sound horrible._

_She only has so long left with Taylor before James leaves with her and his family for good. She knows she can go visit them any time she likes as in every week-end or every so often, but who the hell wants to take a bus and train back and forth to Utah?_

_Fair enough, Rydel will do what she can to make sure she can see Taylor as much as she wants. But she has no plans on taking a perminant journey to Utah ever. _

_She knows the city in Utah is beautiful, it really is, especially on a night time when it's lit up like a Christmas tree. She's never been there before, but she has seen pictures and it would be great to see that in person. _

_But knowing her, the only time she is ever going to get to see that in person for a long time is when she visits James and Taylor there, or when the lights done shine anymore and it's all in ruins with half the buildings torn down. Because that is just the type of luck Rydel has._

_She knows it's a very shitty example to show how bad her luck is, but hey._

_Heck, she might not even see Utah in ruins either she has that much of bad luck._

_She shook her head, coming away from those thoughts because now she was getting stupid with them. _

_As she came away from those thoughts, she turned and saw her boss, Martha, coming towards the counter. "You look bored, Rydel. It's time for you to go home, you shouldn't look bored." she said, with a smile and laughing a little._

_Rydel gave her a small smile back, leaning against the counter with her hand supporting her face "Slow day. There's only been a couple people in throughout the whole day," she said "some old people, a couple kids and teenagers. And this blonde boy early this morning, he looked like he was going somewhere important." _

"_Well go home then," Martha said, sitting behind the counter now even though she was about to shut the place for the day "you'll be less bored there, and you need to go pick up Taylor don't you?" _

"_No, but I'll be more safe here." Rydel mumbled, not realising it wasn't so quiet._

_Martha turned her head, giving her a funny look "Excuse me?" _

"_Nothing," Rydel said, making her way towards the back room where her bag and coat was "I said nothing."_

"_No, Rydel, you said something." Martha got up to follow Rydel. _

_Rydel had her bag and coat in her hands and smiled at Martha reassurringly "Forget about it. Please?" Rydel asked. Martha nodded, silencing herself and not being sure on whether or not to believe Rydel or not. "Hey, Martha," Rydel said, remembering something as she reached the door of the store "that truck in the back in the garage, does it still need work doing to it?" she asked._

"_Yeah, why?" Martha asked._

_Rydel shrugged "I get bored on my time off. I'm sure me and James can do it before he leaves, along with occansional help of Maia and what not. I can't guarantee on the truck actually being okay to drive, but I can guarantee it'll look pretty." _

_Martha laughed "Okay. And when are you going to start doing this?" she asked._

_Rydel shrugged "When I'm next off. Bye now." She gave her a wave and left the store._

_She walked down the sidewalk and made her way slowly home, doing nothing but staring into space as she walked and lost in her thoughts when all of a sudden she was brought out of them by a very loud car horn and a car parking up beside her. She jumped and turned, seeing James sat there in the car. She rolled her eyes "You have **got** to stop doing that!" Rydel said, taking deep breaths and having her hand on her heart that was beating very, very fast._

_James laughed, finding it amusing how he always seems to scare Rydel like this without fail "Oh, stop complaining and get in." he said, with laugher in his voice._

_Rydel rolled her eyes, walking round to the other side of the car and getting in the passenger seat. She grabbed her seat belt and buckled herself in, turning round and expecting to see Taylor sat in the back but she wasn't. Her eyes widened and she looked at James "Where is she?" Rydel asked, getting worried and panicked "I swear to god James, you better not have dropped her back at mine."_

"_Oh, relax. She's with my Mom," he said, beginning to drive again "do you honestly think I would put her in that kind of danger?" _

_Rydel sighed, knowing he was right. She relaxed in her seat and slouched in it. She looked at him again and went to go ask him something when James' phone ringing broke the silence. "Do me a favour?" James asked._

"_Got it." Rydel said, leaning over to the dashboard and getting his phone. It was ridiculous at how much Rydel is use to doing this for James when he's driving. She looked at his phone "It's your Mom." _

"_Answer it."_

_Rydel clicked the answer button "Hey," Rydel said happily, answering the phone "It's Rydel. James broke his tongue so I'm talking."_

_James furrowed his brow "Can you even break your tongue?"_

"_Give me a pair of scissors and we'll put it to the test." _

"_Oh..."_

"_Oh." _

_Rydel then went back to the phone call with his Mom. "Rydel, I am so, so, so, sorry..." James' Mom said, sounding worried and panicked, almost like she was crying._

_Rydel felt the pace of her heart beat beginnign to speed up, she sat up in the car seat and her face fell "Why? What are you sorry for?" Rydel asked, nervously._

"_Rydel," James said, starting to get a little worried himself by the way Rydel was acting "Put her on speaker."_

_Rydel did as she was told and put the phone on speaker, holding it in between her and James so they could both listen in on what his Mom was sorry for. "I w-went to the park with Taylor... and um... for some reason your Dad was there." she said._

_Rydel's eyes widened "No... Don't tell me you let him take her."_

_Silence fell over the phone. "Mom!" James said, starting to raise his voice down the phone "don't fucking tell us you gave our daughter to that fucking ass hole." _

"_I'm sorry!" James' Mom said, beginning to freak out all of a sudden "he just came over and asked what I was doing with her! He started putting up a fight about it because I wouldn't give her to him, and I didn't want to attract anymore attention than we were getting so he just grabbed her by the arm and took her! I couldn't do anything about it!"_

"_Turn around." Rydel said._

_James turned his head to Rydel "What?"_

"_Turn the fucking car around James!" Rydel shouted at him._

_James slammed the breaks down on the car and quickly turned the car around, ignoring the car horns getting beeped at him. Rydel hung up the phone on James' Mom without so much as a goodbye and put it on the dashboard. "Where are we going?" James asked, driving but not being sure where to go._

"_My house! No doubt he took her there! Where else is he going to go? And if they're not there then I don't know where. I'm not letting him have any sort of interaction with her." Rydel snapped at him._

"_Alright, Rydel. Calm down." _

"_Don't tell me to fucking calm down!"_

_James silenced himself, deciding not to talk any more because he would only get bitten at by Rydel. He gets that she's angry and worried, and he is too, but she doesn't need to go and let it out on him. Especially since he's done nothing wrong. Actually, if he hadn't of let his Mom take care of Taylor for a little while whilst he did something then maybe this wouldn't have happened..._

_oh great, now he can feel the guilt._

_Rydel sat back in her chair with her arms folded almost hugging herself, like she was trying to keep herself together from breaking down or screaming and punching the hell out of James next to her. She wasn't exactly going to let it out on the car was she? She didn't have enough money to pay for the damage that would be caused. So if she did any damage to James, it would be okay because he'd heal. That, and there's no money to pay for. Of course she'll feel guilty about it afterwards, but that's about it._

_Rydel turned her head outside the window where she saw an ambulance on the far side of the road, flashing its sirens with the back doors open as it stayed where it was in the middle of the road. And she could have sworn she saw her Dad standing there. "James, stop the car, now." Rydel said, undoing her seat belt._

_James went to go ask her what the hell she was playing at now, but saw her getting the seat belt off and no doubt if he didn't stop she'd probably jump out and hurt herslef. So he quickly stopped the car and let Rydel get out, which meant her had to get out. So he jumped out the car and locked the door, following Rydel across the road to the ambulance._

_When Rydel got close to the ambulance, she walked round the bonnet very, very slowly as she was dreading at what she would see if it was her Dad she saw. And James being James, went ahead of Rydel and walked round anyway. "What the **FUCK** happened?!" James asked, raising his voice._

_This made Rydel nervous as to what she was going to see round the corner of the ambulance. But instead of walking slowly round she quickly jumped out from behind it and next to James where she saw the one thing she thought she would never see in her life._

_Her little girl lying on the floor in a pool her own blood, obviously been hit by a car, surrounded by at least three paramedics._

_She screamed and immediately ran to her side, pushing one of the paramedics out of the way "What happened?" She asked, beginning to cry._

_James stood behind Rydel, before turning round to Rydel's Dad who looked like he didn't know what to do, he didn't have any emotion at all "What happened? Tell me now what the fuck happened," James demanded, getting really, really pissed. And this was just by looking at him, if he looked at Taylor lying on the floor dying he would more than certainly push Rydel's Dad into the next oncoming car "WELL GO ON THEN!" James shouted, pushing him._

"_I turned around for five seconds and she dropped her little bouncy ball she had with her and it rolled onto the road. But when I turned around that was when she got hit." Rydel's Dad explained, seeming way too calm about this._

_Rydel turned around, facing her Dad "She didn't have a bouncy ball this morning!" Rydel said, starting to scream at him through her tears._

"_Well, she did when I got her from the park. Maybe your little boyfriends Mom got her it."_

_Rydel rolled her eyes, looking back down to her. "I'm not her boyfriend, okay," James said, deciding to clear that little detail up "now do me and everyone else a favour and get away from here, this specific spot, and me as far as you can because if I have to look at your face any longer I swear to god I will put you in a worse state than she is in. kay?" he said, trying to control his anger but it obviously wasn't working._

_Rydel's Dad stayed where he was, but as soon as James lunged forwards he moved, beginning to walk away._

"_Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to step back whilst we get her in the ambulance." a female paramedic asked._

_James walked over behind Rydel, and wrapped his arms around her to lift her to her feet as she just continued to stare down at Taylor crying "C'mon, Rydel." he said, holding onto her as they stood to the floor._

_As they put Taylor on to the bed and began loading her into the back of the ambulance, Rydel stepped forwards to the doorway to the back "C-can I come?" She asked "please... I'm her Mom." _

_The female paramedic nodded. Rydel jumped into the back of the ambulance and turned round where James was still stood outside the ambulance. "I'll go and get you an overnight bag, because no doubt you're going to want to stay over the night with her. Then once I've got that I'll meet you there, okay?" James said._

_Rydel nodded, with a slight smile "Thank you," she jumped down from the back of the ambulance and wrapped her arms around James and hugged him. It actually warmed her heart so much at how kind he was being to her. She pulled away from the hug and kissed him softly on the lips without hesitation, and he also kissed her back without hesitation. She pulled away "I'll see you there." she said, jumping back into the ambulance._

_James nodded "See ya." _

_James kept his eyes fixed on Rydel as the ambulance doors shut, even when they were shut together and it began driving off. He sighed, wiping his eyes before making his way back over to the car._

Ross, Ellington and Riker all sat in the woodland area that they had ran into whilst Rocky went back for Rydel to help her. They were in a safe part now and it didn't seem like there was anything or any zombies around. And the sky was starting to get darker, which meant night time was coming, so they might as well just set up a camp here and sleep until they all wake up in the morning. Then they can re-start their journey to Utah.

After all, they have got another seven days after this ahead of them. It takes eight to get there, but if they keep having interuptions like this then they're going to take a whole lot longer.

Ross was sat on the floor on a large log, looking both left and right between the trees on the look out for Rocky or Rydel, Ellington was stood a small distance away leaning on a tree and Riker was leaning on the one next to him. They were all cautious about their surroundings and incase anything jumped out at them. They'd been together for around fifteen minutes by themselves, without Rydel and Rocky, and they were starting to become nervous as to whether Rocky got Rydel out of the fence in time, and if he didn't if he got eaten by them.

Riker looked behind him and back in front of him "What if they're dead?" Riker asked "or what if they're dying and we could help them but we just don't know it." he said, starting to get nervous and panicked. He didn't even know the two, and already he was getting nervous and worried about it.

Ellington scoffed, making Riker look at him. "Yes?" he asked.

Ellington shook his head "Nothing, just er... something you said there. Sounds familiar to something."

Ross turned his head, looking at both boys looking fed up and not at all looking forward to if they were going to start an argument. "And that would be?" Riker asked.

"Oh, nothing. Never mind."

"No, no, go on. You've said it now, might as well finish it."

"Please," Ross said, breaking them up from arguing "for the love of god... please don't have a lovers tiff. Or better yet, another lovers tiff. I'm not very kind or helpful when it comes to when two people have dated and they're trying to be friendly with each other," Ross said, sounding about as sensitive as Ebenezer Scrooge. He saw the looks he was getting from them and shrugged "Don't give me them looks. Your life depends on me."

Ellington cocked his head "Have you ever been in love Ross?" he asked.

"What?"

"You know," Riker said, deciding to join in "has there ever been someone in your life that you've loved? Maybe the one person you least expected?" he asked, Ross continued to give him a blank look. Riker turned to Ellington "is he for real?"

Ellington sighed "Has there ever been anybody in your life that you have clicked with almost instantly, got along with easily, hardly ever fallen out with, talked to them 24/7 even when they're not there physically with you, over the phone, texting et cetera," he lowered himself to the floor so that he was squatting "the one person who made you the happiest and forget about all the worries in the world. Ever?"

Ross looked up to the sky for a moment, thinking about it. He looked back at Ellington "Well, I had a friend like that. But I definitely wasn't attracted to them in that way. I mean, he made me happy and laugh – exactly what you said – and all that, but I didn't have those feelings for him. Why? Because I'm not gay." he said, giving him a mocking smile.

"Ever considered that he might have liked you in that way?" Riker asked.

Ross shook his head "Definitely not. Shut up," Ross snapped, getting up from the log and walking around "He's dead. He died a long time ago."

"How did he die?" Ellington asked.

Ross shrugged "I don't know," he said "me, Rocky and Will told him to come with us when the apocalypse started. He said yes, but he never met us where he was supposed to. I went to go back for him but Rocky and Will stopped me because it was too dangerous. I never spoke to them for a week over it. I mean, I'm assuming he's dead."

"Assuming. So he might not actually be dead." Ellington said.

Ross shook his head "No, he's dead. I know he's dead. There's no way he'd survive this long. Especially on his own."

Riker slid down against the tree until he met with the floor "Where did you last leave him?"

"Utah. We last left him at the base. At the very heart of the apocalypse. So obviously he's dead if we left him there..."

"Or he could be a zombie."

Ross looked a head of him through the trees and back up where he looked at the sky "No. He's dead. Definitely dead."

Ellington looked at Ross cruiously, as he now sat down on his back side, leaning backwards with his hands supporting him "Aren't we going to Utah?" Ellington asked, Ross nodded "then there you go! You might see him!"

Riker rolled his eyes "Stop giving him false hope."

"Hey! False hopes better than none!"

Riker shook his head. Sometimes Ellington was right in the most weirdest of ways.

As they all let silence take over, it was broken by the sound of a twig snapping. Ross immdeiately turned around and Ellington sat up straight, turning his head to see if anything was there and Riker looked like he was about to pounce up from the floor. "I hope to hell that, that is Rocky and Rydel..." Ellington whispered "cause if not... we're going to die..."

Ross hushed Ellington and stepped towards the trees, seeing if he could see anything there as he heard another twig snap. "Hello?" Ross called "is there anybody there? Rocky? Rydel?"

"Y-yeah, it's me."

Rydel.

The three boys sighed in relief at the familiar female voice. Ellington relaxed and laid back on the dirty ground and Riker sat back against the tree with a sigh of relief. Ross smiled, also feeling relieved "Thank god! I thought you'd both been eaten by a zombie or something."

Rydel stepped out from the darkness of the woods on her own, her jeans having grass stains on them from where she had been on the floor and trying to get out from the fence, along with patches of mud from where she tried to save Rocky falling down the verge. Ross gave Rydel a confused look "Where's Rocky...?" Ross asked "has he fallen behind?" he asked.

Ellington slowly sat up, looking over to them both suspiciously and a little worried as to where Rocky was. He'd found a new friend and he hadn't made it back with Rydel. How wonderful. Even Riker looked a little worried and suspicious.

Rydel swallowed hard, looking guilty as well as sad. She knows it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't hold his weight and he was being stubborn. She shook her head "I'm.. I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault."

Ross started to become panicked "What wasn't your fault...?" he asked.

"He... he thought he'd killed all the zombies that were chasing us, but one was still alive. It got through the fence and cornered to the verge and fell. He held on, and that gave me chance to kill the zombie myself and I went to go help pull him up, but I couldn't. I told him if he bared with me I'd get him up, but slowly but he was being a stubborn ass and he let go of me and fell down it. Ross, I am so sorry!" She explained, almost begging for him to forgive her and she was.

The colour in Ross's face completely fell and he looked like someone had put their hand through his chest and ripped his heart out. His chest began to rise and fall quicker and quicker as each second passed "H-he's dead..." Ross stuttered out.

Rydel nodded "Yeah... I'm so sorry, I tried my best. But... he was too heavy. And did I forget to mention... stubborn."

"That's... that's three dead."

"Three?" Rydel questioned.

Ross nodded "Yeah... first Brad, then Will and now Rocky..."

Ellington got onto his hands and knees slowly "Alright, Ross. Don't beat yourself up about it. It'll be fine. Whatever you're going to do at Utah, you're going to save everyone, right? You might even save Rocky."

Ross nodded "Yeah..." but then he shook his head "no. You don't get it... that's four people who I love dead. I'm all alone. If this all goes tits up at Utah, I'm all alone. I've got nobody else."

"You've got us." Rydel said, giving him a small smile, stepping forwards and touching his arm.

Ross shook his head, and frowned trying not to cry "N-no I haven't..." he said. He dropped his backpack onto the floor and turned around, walking away.

"Ross..."

"Shut up."

"Ross."

"Shut up."

Rydel sighed, going to go after him "Ross, plea-"

"SHUT UP RYDEL AND DON'T MAKE IT A FOURTH!" Ross spun round and shouted, making everyone jump. He took a deep breath and stormed off.

"Ross!" Riker shouted, getting up off the floor and watching him as he walked away. Once he was far away, but still in sight, he sat down on the floor against a tree.

Ellington shook his head and sighed, looking up at Rydel who looked like she was fed up and upset "Ignore him Rydel, let him cool off and I'm sure he'll be fine."

Rydel nodded, not tearing her eyes from him "Hopefully."

* * *

**Yeah. You probably all want to choke me now haha. Though, it's no surprise :'')**

**Okay, so I know I've done about two videos for Somebody To You and one for Fix You & I'm thinking about attempting one for this story for a refreshing change. But I don't know what song to use. But i do have a playlist on my phone of songs that help me with this story & make me think of it. So I'm going to name SOME of the songs for you and the one that gets the most votes I'll do okay? I will say some songs may give away spoilers. If you haven't listened to ANY of the songs just pick a song that sounds the best :'')**

**Aerosmith - I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing, Avril Lavigne - I'm With You, The Fray - You Found Me, The Goo Goo Dolls - Better Days, Muse - Time Is Running Out, Ryan Star - Losing Your Memory, Oasis - Wonderwall, P Diddy - Coming Home, Green Day - Time Of Your Life, Thriving Ivory - Where We Belong, Charlene Soraia - Wherever You Go, 5 Seconds Of Summer - Wherever You Are**

**Yeah. Have fun with picking (y)**

_**7 - 13 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE**_


	13. The Headband

**YAY! This update came sooner than I thought! & that's BEFORE updating Somebody To You. Wow. I feel special. Haha.**

**Maybe I might get more reviews for this chapter bc I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter. Like I don't get it. You all hate it when I do short chapters & then don't read/review when I do long chapters. Wow guys, wow.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5 or The Vamps. All rights go to who own them. AKA Hollywood Records & Mercury Records.**

* * *

**Chapter 13  
**_The Headband_**  
**

After Ross stormed off, they left him alone.

It wasn't like he had gone far anyway, he walked a couple metres and sat down at a tree. He was in their sight so they could all keep an eye on him incase he decided to wonder off or a zombie came out of nowhere and attacked him. Though, if a zombie attacked Ross then it looked like they would be living in an apocalyptic world forever, unless they figured out what Ross and Rocky were actually going to do in Utah. They still didn't know. Eventually they would find out, they knew that.

When it started to get even darker than it already was, Rydel, Riker and Ellington decided to try start a fire for some light as well as warmth. Rydel and Riker went for some wood and to find whatever else they could to start a fire, as Ellington was going to be the one to try light up the fire. They didn't know how he was going to, after all he had apparently been living in the back of Rydel's truck for the past 2 weeks.

Once enough wood was collected and they had other things to start the fire, Rydel and Riker sat back and watched as he attempted to start it. They both had little faith in him that he would do it without burning himself. He burnt himself on his hand twice before the fire actually started. "Would you like some water to apply to that burn?" Rydel asked, who was sat on the floor watching Ellington stand up and shake his hand.

Ellington held his hand, looking down at Rydel, being unsure as to whether or not she was mocking him or being serious "Well, if you're mocking me, no. If you're being serious, yes."

"Sorry, can't help you. I don't have a water bottle."

Ellington sighed, sitting down on the floor and holding onto his hand where it hurt. He had managed a year on his own in this zombie apocalypse, setting up fires, fetching food for himself. How the hell has he only managed to burn himself now starting a fire?

Riker watched Ellington for a couple seconds before getting up from the floor "Here," Riker said, holding a water bottle in his hand "I'm sure Ross has something or knows somewhere, where I can fill it back up." Riker knelt down next to Ellington and held out his hand for him to put his into so he could sort his burn out and stop Ellington whining like a baby.

Ellington gave Riker a funny look before holding out his arm. Riker grabbed him by the wrist and poured the water over his hand where the burn was, and of course Ellington hissed in pain and pulled his hand away. "Dude, it's going to hurt, but do you want it to hurt even more?" Riker asked, Ellington shook his head "pass me your hand back then."

Ellington held out his arm again. Riker grabbed his wrist again but held it tighter so he didn't pull away. He kept pouring until all the water was gone, then he ripped some of the cloth off his plaid shirt that was wrapped around his waist before tying it round his hand. "Dude, you're gonna cut off my blood circulation if you tie it any tighter." Ellington said, starting to lose feeling in his hand.

"What a shame." Riker said, pulling tighter and tying it in a knot before getting up and sitting back where he was originally sat.

Rydel glanced over to where Ross was, seeing he was still sat there with his legs brought up to his chest looking depressed and upset. She looked at the other two "Do you think we should go over there and see if he's okay?" Rydel asked quietly.

Riker turned his head and quickly glanced at him "Ah, I'm sure if he heard Ellington burn himself and get attacked by that squirrel he'd have laughed and cheered up a bit."

Rydel laughed softly, remembering. They decided that they needed something to eat before they all wasted away and there was nothing but a squirrel running around so Ellington decided to go and try catch it. It didn't end good. The squirrel got scared and jumped on Ellington, it was like something off a TV show. Rydel and Riker were no help to him because they were too busy on the floor dying with laughter, ignoring Ellington's pleas for help.

Hence why Ellington has a lot of scratches on his face now.

Ellington rolled his eyes at them both, deciding to take a quick look at Ross "Well, go on Rydel, off you go."

Rydel shot her head to him "Excuse me?"

"Your the girl. You're going to be more caring and gentle than we would."

Rydel laughed "Are you kidding? I'll end up making him cry more!"

Riker shook his head "You're so bitter, Rydel."

"Hey, things happen that turn people bitter like me."

"Care to share what turn you bitter?" Ellington asked.

Rydel jumped up from the floor, clapping her hands together to get the bits of dirt off her hands "On second thoughts, I'm going to go see if he's okay," She said, deciding to avoid that question and make her way over to Ross "might give you two a chance to talk." She called, as she was a little bit away from them.

Riker pulled one of the blankets they had gotten out of Ross's bag and pulled it over him "Yeah, I might try and sleep. Not that I'll get much." He laid down on the floor, with his back facing the fire and began to attempt to get to sleep.

Ellington shook his head and rolled his eyes, staying put and watching as Rydel went over to Ross.

Ross sat where he was on the floor, against a tree, with his legs brought up to his chest and hand resting against the side of his head through his hair. Looking just about done with everything and what was left of everyone in the world. He felt like he was going to break down crying at any moment, he already had tears hanging on at the edge of his eyes.

Everyone that he loved in the world was gone.

First Brad.

Then Will.

And now his own brother.

Everyone seemed to be leaving him lately. If he got too attached to someone they'd leave him or die now, it was just the way the world was working for him. And it hurt. A lot. He'd rather die now then go to Utah on his own. Though, if he does die then the world will stay apocalyptic and he can't abandon that especially when he's told Rydel and Ratliff he'd do it so they could go back living the life they were doing before.

As he was lost in those thoughts, he heard footsteps coming over from where Rydel, Riker and Ellington were. He knew it wouldn't be Ellington after hearing him getting attacked by a squirrel and burning himself on the fire. Ross admits, he cracked a smile when he heard that happening because he found it funny. But that meant it was either Riker or... Rydel.

"Ross?"

Rydel.

"What?" He asked, bitterly.

Rydel sighed, sitting down next to him on the floor against the tree "I know you're mad, hurt and upset. But, I couldn't do anything. Turns out, I'm not as strong as I thought I was. Because trust me, I was trying my damn hardest to pull him up from falling down the verge for you, not just for myself and his sake, but for you. Why? Because I know how much he means to you and that he is all you have in this stupid apocalyptic world. And I don't have anybody. Maia died, she didn't even last a month. James and Taylor... God knows what happened to them two, but I know they won't be alive, no matter how much I hope they are. I wish they were here right now because I'd have somebody. You? You had this Brad and Will guy and your brother. Do you honestly think I would let Rocky fall down the verge on purpose knowing he meant a lot to you and knowing I hate being alone? I don't like seeing people alone. Especially in a time like this."

Ross nodded, understanding Rydel. But something confused him. He turned his head to Rydel "Who's James and Taylor?" he asked.

"Oh, erm, I'll explain that later," she said, forgetting she hadn't told him that. She cracked a small smile "C'mon, I know you've just lost your brother and you probably feel like giving up, but you can't. You've got a world to save remember?" she asked "you can't let everyone down. Not now. And if you can't go on to do it for yourself then do it for Rocky, cos I sure as hell know he won't want you sitting here and grieving over him. He'd want you up on your feet, making your way to Utah as fast as you can."

Ross cracked a small weak smile "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Rydel smiled "Of course I am. I'm always right."

Ross laughed softly at Rydel and rolled his eyes playfully at her and looked back at her again. Silence took over them both and all they could hear was the fire burning in the background along with the wind blowing the trees. Maybe Ross and Rydel stared at each other smiling for a little bit too long because Rydel could have sworn she saw Ross leaning in.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL!"

Ross and Rydel jumped and quickly turned their heads where they saw Riker stood up, brushing himself down. Quickly, Rydel jumped up and ran over. Ross cursed himself under his breath before he followed Rydel over to the fire. "What's wrong?!" Rydel asked.

"This fucking jackass threw my water bottle at me!" Riker said, raising his voice, as he was trying to get rid of the dampness he could feel from the water going all over his legs "it still had water in it!"

"Excuse me! I thought you poured all the water out of it!" Ellington said, trying to defend himself "plus, it was in my way, so I thought I'd give you it back."

Ross sighed, shaking his head "You two are such cry-a-babies."

Riker scoffed "It was unexpected! I was going to tell him 'no don't throw it, it's got water in' but before I could get a word in he chucked it!"

Ellington shrugged "Well, you should have moved." He said, not being bothered by what he had just done. He wasn't. It was only a little bit of water. Surely he'll dry off, especially if he sleeps close to the fire.

"I tried!" Riker said, basically roaring.

"Oh my god, what are they arguing about now?" a voice asked from behind them as they walked over.

Rydel turned her head, seeing Rocky coming towards them, and looked back at Riker and Ellington "Oh, Ellington threw Riker's water bottle at Riker and water went all over him." Rydel said.

Suddenly, Ellington, Riker, Rydel and Ross froze where they were and all stared at each other before they actually realised. And when they did realise, they either screamed or jumped back, or done both. Ross jumped back as far as he possibly could, Rydel screamed, and Ellington crawled away backwards. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Ellington shouted at Rocky, who was now sat on the floor in front of the fire.

"Well, I'm not." Rocky said.

Rydel felt like she was in some sort of crazy maze and she got lost in it "But you fell down the verge! You let go of my hands and fell! There's no way you survived that, Rocky!"

Rocky shrugged "I did," Rocky said, seeing the disbelieving looks he was getting from everyone "alright. When I fell I kinda rolled down the side of the verge rather than actually fell, I held out my hands to slow myself down and eventually I stopped before I got to the bottom. From there, I began to pull myself up back to the top. It took a while, but I eventually did it, and well, here I am." Rocky said, leaning backwards with his hands supporting him "glad to see everyone is so upset at the fact I could have been dead."

Ellington had his hands placed on his chest where his heart was, taking deep breaths "Oh, good lord. I think if my heart starts beating any faster it'll explode." He said before flopping himself backwards so he was lying on the ground.

Rydel rolled her eyes "I hate you, Rocky. I was genuinely upset you were dead because I could have saved you. Next time die so I have a reason to be sad!" She said, sitting down on the floor.

"Oh, jee.. thanks," Rocky said, sarcastically. Rocky turned his head where Ross was stood, looking like he didn't know what to think or do right now "Oh, c'mon Ross. Calm down. You can't get rid of me that easily. Same goes for you, no matter how hard you try."

"Unfortunately. God, I thought I'd lost you forever there, man." Ross said, sounding so relieved. He took what he thought earlier back.

He hasn't lost everyone he loved. Rocky's still alive.

Rocky motioned towards the fire "C'mon, go to sleep we all need it."

Ross nodded, seeing Ellington had even laid down properly next to the fire to go to sleep, Rydel was laying down and Riker was getting ready too. Rocky laid down as Ross went to walk over.

But something caught his eye on the floor.

He stopped and looked down on the floor where he saw a bit of cloth on the floor by his foot underneath the dirt. Ross bent down and picked it up, wiping the dirt off it to reveal the plaid like pattern on it. That was when he realised it wasn't a piece of cloth. It was a headband. A boys headband.

Ross looked over to Riker, Ellington and Rocky. But remembered none of them were wearing headbands.

He took a closer look at the headband, seeing that it was definitely an old one. But the way the dirt came off the headband, it looked like the headband had only been dropped recently. He wouldn't say longer than a week. But who the hell would drop a headband like this? Who's even was it?

Then it hit him.

_Ross unzipped his bag, now being in the Utah base after the long bus drive. He was seeing what he had packed along with what his Mom had put in there for him. He dug around it. Puzzlement came across his face when he saw a piece of unfamiliar cloth at the bottom of it. It looked like a handkerchief. _

_He put his hand down in the bag and pulled it out, revealing a headband. Ross shook his head. Now his Mom either put in their for him because she thinks his hairs too long, or because she thought it would be funny._

_The door opened to his room, he ignored it because he knew it would be Brad. "What have you got there?" Brad asked, walking over to his bed. He and Ross shared a room in the base, Rocky was in the one across the hall with some other guy called Luke. Luke being the guy who was at the front of the bus with his girlfriend._

_Ross shrugged "My Mom put this in my bag. Either because she thinks I have too long of hair... or for the crack." He held it up, letting Brad see it._

_Brad laughed "Oh, God," He went over and took it from Ross and put it on his head "do I look stylish?" Brad asked, putting on a queer voice._

_Ross smirked "Very," he said, trying not to laugh "oh.. you make me laugh sometimes. Keep it if you want." _

_Brad looked at Ross like he was crazy, taking it from his head "Seriously? I don't want it." _

"_Dude, keep it. It's the only thing I'm going to give to you that's mine. You don't have to wear it." _

"_No, no," Brad said, with a smirk as he put it on his head "I'll wear it. But for you. Only for you. And when people ask me why I'm wearing it, I'll say my gay roommate gave me it." _

_Ross threw the nearest thing he could find, which was a notepad, at Brad "Screw off." _

And Brad wasn't lying. He did wear it for Ross. Day after day, after day.

Ross shot his head up from looking down at the headband in his hands, his eyes were wide and he twisted and turned his head, looking around subtly so the others didn't notice him, but in desperation.

No way.

"Ross!" Rocky called, who was now laying on the floor "stop standing there and go to sleep."

"Okay..." Ross said, still looking around the woodland area.

He put the headband in his pocket and made his way over to an empty spot by the fire and laid down.

* * *

**Do you all love me? Yes? No? Okay.**

_**6 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	14. Ashton

**This would have been done sooner but I was feeling tired when I was meant to update. Oh well.**

**ALMOST 6,000 WORDS LONG AGAIN WITHOUT THE AUTHORS NOTES. PLEASE DON'T SKIP IT IS A VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER.**

**Also, I'm sorry if it goes downhill at the end I was (still am) feeling tired writing it :). Also, sorry again for spelling and grammar mistakes... My writer still thinks it's freaking French.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own R5 or The Vamps... or other people you may see in this chapter (hehe) all rights go to who own them aka Hollywood, Mercury & Capitol Records. **

* * *

**Chapter 14  
**_Ashton_**  
**

Rocky let his eyes slowly flutter open, having to blink a couple times so his vision went back to normal instead of being fuzzy. He came face to face with the burnt out fire, as well as seeing three strangers sleeping on the ground around it. He would have started to panic, but remembered what happened yesterday.

It was weird. He had only known them all for twenty-four hours or less and he felt like he had known them all his life. Though, that's probably something that the zombie apocalypse has done to people – which is the complete opposite Rocky had thought would have happened. He thought everyone would have turned against each other and be completely untrusting. But not these guys.

Well, Rydel doesn't really count. It seems like she's only just coming round to trust them all, considering what she told himself and Ross back at the store. But it could just be an act. She seemed very good at acting. He could tell there was something more too her than the tough girl act she was putting on. At least, judging by the necklace that had someone's, or two people's, names engraved on it. He's only ever seen people do that if the persons, or peoples, names on the necklace are dead or lost or for some reason like that. He had a friend who had a necklace with his best friends name on it after he died, he got it as a present off someone and never took it off.

It was Luke. Luke was the guy he use to share a room with back in the Utah base, and his friend was Ashton who died during the time they were over in the Middle-East (Afghanistan) fighting. And he nearly took Ross with him. But if it wasn't for Brad, then Ross would be with Ashton right now. Brad would have saved Ashton too, but he only had time to save one. Of course, he didn't know this at the time.

Ashton got told to go stand and keep an eye out for any Taliban or anything that looked suspicious, and this was on their final week so they were all getting ready to go home, and given that Ashton hadn't exactly been in the army for longer than a year and this was kind of like one of those taster days you use to have at school, the Sergeant who was with them sent him to look where there wouldn't be any but he had to make sure. Or so he thought. There was a lot. Ross, not wanting him to be on his own, followed him despite everyone protests – but the Sergeant still let him. Because two is always better than one apparently. And minutes later, a good amount of Taliban appeared out of nowhere, shooting their guns, and unfortunately Ross and Ashton got caught in the cross fire. The pair went down straight away, Ross getting shot in the leg and falling to the floor and Ashton getting shot in the shoulder – but still being able to stand. Which was the fatal mistake he made. During this, Brad couldn't stand to watch his two bestfriends being shot at so went out after them, with people shouting at him to come back. Ross attempted to stand up and go back in the direction where everyone was taking cover or firing back and as did Ashton, but Ross got hit by a good amount of bullets that went anywhere and everywhere but his head, and yet he managed to survive it – mainly because the bullets never hit any vital organs or veins. Once seeing Ross on the floor Brad went out there after him, and as well as Ashton who was hobbling back over, and nobody else noticed Brad do this but Rocky and Luke. Luke wanted to go help him out but Rocky wouldn't let him because it was too dangerous. Brad reached Ross and pulled his lifeless body up, before dragging it across, calling to Ashton he'd come back for him. When he got Ross over to safety, he gave him to Rocky and went back for Ashton. But that was when Brad got shot and got sent flying to the floor. It was a powerful shot considering it only got him in the arm. Brad hit his head off the floor when he landed, causing him to go dizzy and have double vision, and all he could see in front of him was a blurred image of Ashton struggling and eventually collapsing to the floor. By the time Brad got his vision back, the shooting had stopped and he sat up, holding onto his arm that had been shot as well as trying to wipe his eyes to go back to normal. He wanted to get up and make sure Ashton was okay but Luke beat him to it. And by Luke's reaction it was obvious what had happened. Ashton was dead, and Ross was slowly dying on the floor in Rocky's arms.

Even though he was paying more attention to Ross lying in his arms dying, he could still hear Luke's screams and cries from that day. Every time he thought about it, he scrunched up his face in pain because that's how bad he was affected by it. You'd have thought Ashton was Luke's only friend in the world or something more the way he broke down.

That's what made the four of them make the decision to stay in Utah. Of course Rocky made the decision for Ross himself given the state he was in, not that Ross wanted to go back there anyway. Boy was he crushed and upset to hear about Ashton when he woke up.

Rocky shut his eyes and sighed, deciding to take himself away from them thoughts. And even though he was trapped in a never-ending zombie apocalypse, that day was by far the worst day of his life.

He sat up from where he laid down and stretched, looking up at the sky seeing it was cloudy. No doubt it was something like 10 a.m.. He'd been good at guessing times by looking at the sky. Though he hasn't known the exact time ever since the apocalypse started. He wish he did. But he wishes a lot of things right now and they're never going to happen. Not unless they get to Utah.

Rocky turned his head and looked over where Ross laid.

Or better yet, where he was _supposed_ to be laid.

"Ross?" Rocky asked, starting to feel panicked. He twisted and turned his head quickly, but felt relief when he saw him sat against a tree staring at him about a metre or two away looking at him with an unreadable facial expression. He sighed with relief, and got up from the floor "Dude, why are you sat over there?" Rocky asked, making his way over to him.

Ross shrugged "I woke up. Couldn't get back to sleep. Thought I'd sit here for a while. Keep look out. And think."

Rocky nodded, noticing something in Ross's hand. "What's that in your hand?" He asked.

Ross looked down to his hand, seeing he had hold of the bandana in it that he found yesterday. He sighed, being fed up and sad "It was in my backpack," Ross lied, lurching his body forwards a little so he could put it back in his pocket "it's... it's nothing."

Rocky rolled his eyes, knowing there was something up with him. He couldn't think what though. Never in this past year and a half has Ross had something wrong with him. Other than he misses Brad, Luke and Ashton. That's the only problem Ross has had. By the look on Ross's face, it wasn't his usual '_I-miss-my-best-friend-who-my-brother-was-convinced-i-was-secretly-fucking-behind-his-back-in-secret-because-nobodys-that-close'_ face. He walked closer to him and crouched down in front of him "What's wrong?" Rocky asked, Ross didn't reply he continued to stare out into space "I noticed you looking around for something before we all went to sleep last night," Rocky admitted, he didn't want to say it incase it was something different – but he had a feeling that had something to do with the way Ross is acting now "I don't know whether you looked shocked, surprised or relieved. I think it was a mix of all three... now tell me, what's going on?"

Ross fiddled with his hands, looking down at them before at Rocky "Do you think Brad's still alive?" Ross asked.

So it was that face Ross was making after all.

Rocky rolled his eyes. "No, it's a serious question," Ross said "think about it logically. What do you think? Do you think there's a chance he's still out there?" Ross asked.

Rocky frowned in sympathy for Ross, stroking his leg "Ross... we left him behind in Utah. At the very heart of where the apocalypse started. There's no way he's still alive. Even if he did, it would have been too late for him. The zombies would have got him and killed him. Or turned him into one of them," Rocky said, trying to be as gentle as he could. Ross shut his eyes, breathing at the feel of false hope after finding the bandana on the floor. "I'm sorry. I know you really want him to be."

Ross shook his head "It's okay, it's not your fault," Ross said, pausing for a moment as he thought "do you think Luke's still alive?"

"I don't even know where he was when the apocalypse started, Ross," Rocky said, sounding sad and regretful "all I know was that he was in the base somewhere."

Ross scoffed "So much for 'no man left behind'."

Rocky cracked a smile a little, still stroking his leg "Hey, they're better off up there than down here in this hell hole," Rocky said, trying to make Ross cheer up a little "chances are... they're both up there with Ashton causing as much shit as they can given they're down two people. No doubt Ashton probably gave them some sort of lecture of how he'd been lonely and that it was about time one us joined him up there."

Ross cracked a very small smile, it was only just noticable but it was there "Bet he wasn't expecting those two though... he was probably expecting me." Ross said, staring off into space and letting silence take over both him and his brother. "I don't believe they're dead, Rocky. Luke, maybe, but Brad... no... he's still out there somewhere. I know he had his stupid moments, but he knew how to survive."

"Ross, how many times do I have to tell you. He's gone. If the zombies didn't get him, he'd have died from starvation or dehydration. There's no way Bradley Will Simpson could catch his own food. Do you remember when me, you, him Luke and Ashton went camping? We didn't bring enough food for four days so he thought he'd go catch a squirrel for us to eat and the squirrel almost ate him instead?" Rocky asked, making Ross laugh softly at that memory.

He frowned "That happened to Ratliff earlier... it kinda reminded me of it," Ross shrugged it off, before Rocky could say anything more that would make him depressed "I guess I'm finding it really hard to believe he's dead, and Luke too. Heck, I'm still struggling to come to terms with Ashton being dead. And he died before the apocalypse. It's still weird without him, even now. I don't have his or Luke's awesome aussie accents talking to me anymore. Only in my head... Same goes for Brad too," he let out a small laugh "who'd have thought that five teenagers from three different countries would be best friends, huh? Even if only two of them remain alive. God, Rocky. Why? I don't want them to be dead anymore. I want them all to be out there still fighting for their life's until we find them," Ross sighed, feeling himself becoming sad again "I want my friends back."

"Ross, I know. You don't want them dead... but... they've got to be up there. I mean, we've survived the apocalypse this long, right? So somebody's gotta be up there looking out for us."

Ross let a small smile creep up on his face. "Hey," Rocky said "when we get to Utah... You know you're going to get Ashton, Luke and Brad back. You know that for a fact."

Ross nodded "I know... do what we do in Utah... get the three of them back along with everyone else... and then begin go insane because we can only remember..."

Rocky ruffled Ross's hair with a small smile as he got up from the floor. He turned round to go back over to where Rydel, Ellington and Riker were sleeping. But he suddenly stopped when he heard a noise. A twig breaking. Specifically someones footsteps breaking them. Ross heard it too. "Ross... Did that sound like a human foot breaking that twig?" Rocky asked, becoming nervous.

Ross turned his head, side to side, very slowly as he became anxcious "I don't know... I hope so..." Ross said, being scared but trying to be full of hope at the same time. Another twig snapped. Ross turned his head again "C'mon, Brad... please..." Ross whispered under his breath as he looked around. Even though Rocky seemed like he had convinced him about Brad and Luke being dead, he still didn't believe it. Okay, maybe he was convinced Luke was dead, but Brad... He still thinks there's a possible chance he's alive. Yes, that could have been anybody's bandana on the floor, but still.

Life is full of surprises. Even in a zombie apocalypse.

The pair of them stayed quiet, taking glances over to where Riker, Ellington and Rydel laid asleep. Or _did_ lay asleep. By the looks of it they all heard the twigs snapping. Ellington shot up from where he laid, keeping tight hold of the blanket he had slept in last night and turned his head around (also with the blanket draped over his head), after hearing the third twig snap. "Holy shit, what is that?" Ellington asked, whispering.

Rocky shrugged. Rydel held herself up by her arms, trying to see if she could tell where the noise came from. As for Riker, he continued to lay on the floor in the hope that if anything was there that was tyrying to kill them they wouldn't notice him wrapped up in the blanket. Ross was half on the floor and half off it. Not knowing whether to stay still or make a run for it.

The five stayed that way for a couple seconds, realising whatever it was that was there... was no longer there. Ross slowly got up from the floor "Must have been a—HOLY SHIT!"

Ellington let the blanket fall from his head and down into his hands "'Must have been a holy shit'?" Ellington questioned "funny. I didn't know shits could be blessed by Jesus."

Rydel rolled her eyes at Ellington. She turned her attention in the direction Ross was looking which was in the opposite direction. That was when she saw what Ross saw and she honestly almost crapped herself. Riker and Rocky had already seen, and when Ellington saw he almost screamed like a five year old girl. Ross could hear Ellington breathing heavily, knowing he was about to scream. He didn't take his eyes off where he was looking from "Someone fucking gag him before he screams!" Ross said, pointing at Ellington without looking.

Before Ellington could even let out a word or a noise, he immediately threw the blanket over his mouth so Riker or Rydel didn't have to gag him.

"Why isn't it attacking us?" Riker asked, not taking his eyes from the zombie that was stood a fair distance away from them. But enough to dart towards them and attack them.

Nobody even dared to move closer or away from it in case it decided it wanted to eat and kill them. They didn't even know if it was possible to have a zombie that didn't want to kill them. This one looked like it didn't want to kill them. They all stared at it for a couple more seconds before Ross took a step towards it. "Ross, what are you doing?" Rydel asked, like he was an idiot.

"It's okay," Ross said, slowly edging towards it "if it was going to kill us, it would have by now..." by this point Ross was standing at least 30 or so centimetres away from the zombie, whilst everyone watched with their hearts in their mouths.

Ross took a good luck at the zombie, it didn't look familiar or like anybody he knew. Though, it was hard to tell with the horrible skin, the bloodies face and clothes, teeth, the white, blurred eyes. This could have been anybody he knew. "Uh, hello..." Ross said, attempting to interact with a zombie. The zombie looked at Ross with it's usual dumb founded, death face. "I don't know if you know what I'm saying, bu—SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Ross jumped back as the zombie swung its arm around in the attempt to grab hold of Ross.

And before Ross knew it, he was running away from a zombie around the trees.

But the zombie didn't seemed phased by the other four humans behind Ross. Oh no, it appeared it only wanted Ross.

"Ratliff!" Rocky called, picking up his backpack and going through it before he pulled out a piece of long rope. He had the rope in case they found themselves trying to get down somewhere or had fallen down somewhere. And right now it looked like it was about to come in handy. "Catch!"

Ellington caught the rope, jumping up from his spot and followed Rocky. Ross wasn't that far away, he was only a couple metres – Riker and Rydel watched in amusement. Even more amusement at the fact Rocky had got Ellington to help him out by saving Ross from his death.

"Ross!" Rocky called as Ellington stretched the rope out "lead the zombie towards us!"

"WHAT IF IT GETS ME?!" Ross shouted, running round in circles around certain trees. But this zombie seemed way too smart for a regular zombie.

"Better you than us!" Ellington called, only for him to be elbowed by Rocky "sorry."

"Ross, turn around and run towards us," Rocky called "trust us!"

Ross kept on letting out loud sob-like noises, even though he wasn't actually crying or sobbing, as he ran. He was too afraid that if he ran, he'd trip over and well, Ross would be joining Ashton and Luke up in the sky. Brad too if he's really dead.

Guess he's about to find out.

Ross screamed as manly as he could, running towards Rocky and Ellington.

Rocky picked up the other side of the rope and pulled it up when Ross ran by them where the zombie got caught in the rope. Soon enough, Rocky and Ellington circled it until the rope was wrapped around it and tied. They left a little bit of rope danging nicely just in case the zombie tried to have another go at them all and they could hold onto it. Ellington had hold of that bit. "Ah, we make a good team." Ellington grinned high fiving Rocky.

As Ellington high fived Rocky, the zombie growled and tried to flap around a little. Ellington slapped it in the arm "Hey, no, bad zombie!"

Ross put his hand on his chest, breathing heavily as he crouched on the floor "That was too close for comfort."

Riker nodded "Your telling me," he looked back over to Rocky, Ellington and the tied up zombie that looked like some sort of hostage "what are you waiting for?" Riker asked "Kill it!"

Rocky and Ellington looked at one another and back at the others. Rocky walked over to his backpack and pulled out his gun slowly, tossing it about in his hand and turning back round to Ellington and the zombie. He sighed "Here, Ratliff," Rocky said, handing the gun to him "you haven't killed anything yet. You do it." Rocky said, almost like he didn't want to kill the zombie. And Ratliff looked exactly the same.

Ellington took the gun from Rocky slowly and looked down to it "Uh, okay," Ellington said, he looked at the zombie. The zombie that looked so helpless, yet... looked like it wanted to kill Ellington. Ellington frowned and turned back to everyone "I don't wanna kill it." His voice cracked as he said it.

Riker had his arms folded, raising his eye brow at Ellington in disbelief "Dude, you don't have a choice."

"Alright, I'll put it in a simplier form... I _won't_ kill it." Ellington looked over to Rocky with a helplessly sad, sympathetic look. Rocky had the same look on his face.

Rydel rolled her eyes, getting up from the floor "Here, I'll do it." Rydel said, going over with her hand held out.

"No!" Ellington exclaimed, pulling the gun away and putting it behind his back.

"Ratliff, it's a zombie..." Rydel said "a zombie that will kill you. Now kill it, or I will."

"A zombie that didn't kill us," Ellington said, keeping tight hold of the rope as he felt the zombie beginning to move around a little "cos if it was going to kill us... it would have done already. And you wanna kill it, Rydel? You have to get through me first."

"Is that a challenge?" Rydel asked, arms folded and an unimpressed facial expression.

Ellington gasped "Rocky! Help me out!"

Rocky sighed, turning around to face the other three. He couldn't believe he was doing this. It was a zombie for crying out loud and here he was trying to save its life all because it didn't kill them. Sure it chased Ross, but if was really going to kill him it would have tried harder. "He's got a point," Rocky said "it didn't kill Ross. It would have killed us all by now if it was its intention."

Ross got up from the floor slowly, eyeing them both with a confused and suspicious look "Are you two okay?" Ross asked.

"We're fine," Rocky said, putting his hands into the back of his pockets and rocking on his heels nervously "I'm just saying... it never tried to kill us... it seems innocent... so all i'm suggesting is that we.. uh... we... um..."

"We what?" Riker asked, hoping this wasn't going where he thought it was going.

"Keepthezombiewithus." Rocky coughed.

"What?" Rydel asked "say it again."

"We um... keep the zombie... with us."

Rydel's eyes widened slightly "What? Like a pet?"

"Sure, why not."

Ross didn't know whether to take this as some kind of humourous joke or if Rocky and Ellington were losing their minds at long last. "Rocky, Ratliff... we are not keeping a freakin' zombie with us... especially... in the middle... of a freaking apocalypse!"

"Oh, he let you keep Rydel!" Ellington whined.

Rydel gasped, dropping her arms back down to her sides. "Alright, calm down before the bitch fight starts." Riker said.

"C'mon guys! It could be fun!"

Rydel scoffed "Oh yeah, great fun. Trying to make sure the zombie doesn't kill us whilst we're travelling."

Ross rolled his eyes. Going to avert his eyes back to the two idiots with the zombie when he looked down to the floor and he saw the bandana popping out his pocket. Along with something white tucked inside the bandana. It looked like paper. Disceretly, Ross turned around and took the white thing out of the bandana and looked at whatever it was. He thought it was the tag, but it wasn't. It was paper with writing on it. Really messy and scruffy handwriting. He read it as the others spoke.

"Guys, we are not keeping a zombie!" Rydel said, trying to protest this stupid idea.

"Oh, c'mon!" Ellington whined "it could be funny! We can name him Billy!"

Riker shook his head in complete disbelief, not even knowing what to say any more "Guys, we're no-"

"Billy?" Rocky questioned, turning his head to Ellington "really?"

"Yeah, Billy. I like the name Billy for a zombie," Ellington said "have you got a problem with that?"

Rocky nodded "Yeah. Because it makes him sound like a hillbilly."

"Guys-!"

Ellington took a long hard look at the zombie, and looked back at Rocky – completely ignoring Riker and Rydel's protests against this "No, your right... he looks more like a Jeff."

"GUYS WE'RE NOT KEEPING A FUCKING ZOMBIE!" Rydel shouted, like she was a Mom and she was shouting at her two annoying children.

Ross could hear Rydel shouting at Rocky and Ellington in the background of him reading the note that he could barely make out of what it said. He tried turning it upside down and everything. He could have sworn that the stain that was on this was a stain of blood which scared him. So instead of trying to read it, he lifted up his head again and turned it to see if he could spot anything else that might have been left behind with the bandana.

Nothing at all.

Ross sighed, deciding he would attempt to read the note later, and put the paper back into the bandana which went back into his pocket. He dropped his arms lazily, like he gave up, and went to turn around to join back in on the protests of Rocky and Ellington keeping a zombie. Then something on the bark of the tree in front of him caught his eye.

He furrowed his brow and walked closer to it, seeing writing engraved into it.

_BRRAL._

Except it had a line through the L and the A. Just a small line.

What the heck?

"_We're not going to die, stop panicking."_

_Ross rolled his eyes at Ashton at how he was commenting on his fear. They were on a bus on their way to the airport to leave America and go to Afghanistan. How fun. To occupy himself about not thinking about it, Ross decided to draw in his note pad and doodle in it. He was laid across two chairs with Ashton popping his head over the top of it with Luke, and Brad and Rocky sat opposite him on the other side._

"_Yeah, the chances are when we get there we're going to end up sitting in a cabin for the next month and a half with occasional trips out to go see stuff," Rocky said "it's basically like a school taster day. Except, with the slight chance you could die at any minute." _

_That only got Rocky glares from Ross, Ashton, Luke and Brad along with a slap across the head from Brad who was sat next to him. "You know, I'm one hundred percent sure you are not helping him right now." Luke said. _

_All Rocky could do was shrug "Hey, I'm his brother. It's my job to whined him up." Rocky smirked. Ross sent him a death glare and looked down to the note pad, beginning to draw on it again._

"_It's not dying I'm scared of, it's getting lost," Ross said, correcting him "you know? They could decide to take us out on a mission and we could get lost near the Taliban. Taliban who could shoot us dead, blow us up or kidnap us. What then, huh? How do we know how do we get back to one another?"_

_Ashton shrugged, resting his arms on the back of the chair "We could, uh... make some sort of signal. Well, not exactly a signal, but do something that only we could know what it meant? That way we could follow the signal until we found the base or each other." Ashton suggested, making everyone turn their heads to him "What? Don't look at me like that! It's a good idea!"_

"_It is... but do you honestly think we would ever use it?" Brad asked._

_Ashton shrugged again "I don't know. Only if we were desperate, come 'ere," Ashton stretched his arms down and quickly snatched the pad and pencil from Ross. He sat back down on his chair properly, casting a look to Luke, over to Rocky, to Brad and to Ross who had his head peered over the seat and looking down. Ashton lifted the note book so nobody could see what he was writing down._

_When he had finished he stood up and shoved it in the face of someone walking down the aisle of the bus "What does this mean?" Ashton asked._

_The guy gave Ashton a funny look "I don't know. Google it or something." he said before walking away._

_Ashton shrugged, turning back to face Ross but almost got thrown from his balance when the bus went over a speed bump. He decided to sit back down before dropping it back on Ross's lap "I rest my case," Ashton said, keeping his head over the seat as Ross looked down at it "that way, none of the Sergeants know and we won't get into trouble for getting lost in a dangerous country. You know? Put it in random places but in a certain order where you eventually find your way back to wherever it is you're supposed to go. Say for instance, you get lost. I'd write it somewhere discretely but clearly visible, walk for a little bit, and if you still haven't caught up, write it again, and again and again until you do find me." _

_Ross nodded "Yup, got it, one question." Ross said._

"_What?"_

"_What the heck is 'BRRAL'?" Ross asked._

"_Brral?" Luke questioned "what the heck? You have a weird mind, Ashton."_

"_To me it's obvious," Ashton said, receiving blank looks from the four idiots he called bestfriends. "Brral. Brad. Ross. Rocky. Ashton. Luke. God, doesn't take a fucking genius to figure that one out."_

"_Oh..." Everyone chorused, now that it made sense. _

_Luke smirked "Here," Luke said, getting the pencil from Ross and the notepad "lets say if any of us die when we go over there if one of us gets lost... we cross an initial off. Like for instance," Luke said, putting a line through the 'A' "say if Ashton dies and Brad's lost, he won't know Ashton's dead. But if he see's Brral with the 'A' crossed out. He'll know." _

_Brad shook his head "Yeah-No, we're not gonna add that to it Luke. We'll be lucky if we even remember to use this." _

"_Alright, fair point." Luke said, dropping the pad and pencil back to Ross._

"GUYS!" Ross shouted.

Everyone turned their attention to Ross immediately, coming away from their argument. Ross turned around "Follow me now." Ross said, running over to his backpack and running off in the direction of where that tree was.

"What? Why?" Rydel asked, running after him anyway. Riker didn't want to be left behind so followed anyway.

Rocky grabbed everything off the floor quickly and put it into his bag "C'mon, Ell!" Rocky said.

"Alright!" Ellington said, still holding onto the zombie by the loose rope "I don't think Billy will be able to keep up though!"

"LEAVE THE FUCKING ZOMBIE AND COME ON!" Ellington heard Riker shout.

"I'M NOT LEAVING THE ZOMBIE BEHIND YOU HEARTLESS FUCK!"

* * *

**Great, seriousness mixed with humour. Love it. I always had a chapter like this planned where Rocky & Ell fought with the others to keep a zombie as a pet. I think it could have been more funnier... but like i said, I'm tired. (y).**

**Also, do you guys know any zombie movies? Cause I'm finding it really difficult to video this story. I really am. PLEASE let me know if you know any! :)**

_**6 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	15. BRRAL

**I know, I'm sorry it's short. It's just I'm planning on having the next chapter as a flashback chapter. Plus, I'm kinda trying to end this story between Chapters 25 - 30... So, yeah... Brilliant.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**Guest Account Replies:**

**R5Girl13: **Oh, no! TV shows are good too! I actually forgot about The Walking Dead... haha. Thanks!

**R5AullyFan: **I've watched Zombieland before! I never realised the similarity between this story and that movie... omg. haha.

**SJL: **No, Ashton's dead. It does say he's dead in the previous chapter in the long ass'd paragraph :)

* * *

**Warning: **Some swearing (I think, I haven't checked over it)

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or 5 Seconds Of Summer. All rights go to Hollywood, Mercury & Capitol Records. **

* * *

**Chapter 15  
**_B.R.R.A.L._**  
**

Everyone was confused to hell.

They were running behind Ross as he kept on stopping at random trees, looking at some weird writing that had been engraved onto it before running on. Ellington was falling behind because he still had the zombie with him, Rydel was close behind Ross with Riker behind her and Rocky being somewhere in between Riker and Ellington. Rocky hadn't bothered to look at the trees Ross was looking at, he just kept on following as the others kept on running.

Rocky is starting to fear that Ross is going crazy and beginning to lose his mind. It only took a year and a half, but he's finally appearing to be losing it.

All because he's over thinking about Brad and Luke. He'd say Ashton, but that was Luke after he had died.

During that period of time of them being friends, Rocky felt like a third wheel around Ashton, Luke, Ross and Brad. Mainly because it was always Ross and Brad along with Ashton and Luke. It was like they were all fuck buddies, and Rocky even commented on that many times. Like when they were in Afghanistan and Rocky ended up in a single bed whereas the rest all shared a bunk with one another, and of course they all chucked their pillows at him because it was the only thing they could reach.

Rocky loved to whined the four up about their sexuality with each other, they all knew it was a joke but Rocky loved to take it too far sometimes.

It was one of those things that made their friendship ever so special.

Ross continued to run, looking back occasionally to see if everyone was still following and they were. He looked back in front of him when he saw a tree with writing on it again. He stopped, walking over to it.

_BRRAL._

With the L and A crossed off.

Ross went to go run again but Rydel grabbed him by the arm to stop him "No!" Rydel said, making him turn round to face her – leaving inches between them both "you are going to tell us right now what is going on!" She demanded as Rocky, Riker and Ellington all came up to them "why are you checking the trees? Why are you running? And what the hell is BRRAL?" Rydel asked, looking at the tree where BRRAL was written.

"BRRAL?" Rocky questioned, looking at Ross with his eye brows furrowed.

Ross nodded "Yes, Rocky. BRRAL. I found Brad's bandana on the floor last night, that's what I had in my hand this morning, that's why I was questioning you about Brad and Luke, I saw BRRAL written on a tree afterwards when you were all debating over keeping the freaking zombie – which I see you have." Ross said, like Rocky should have known all along.

Ellington shrugged "Hey, least we've got a family pet now," he looked at the zombie, AKA Billy, beside him and smiled "isn't that right Billy?" Ellington asked, like he was talking to a pet. Then Billy snapped at Ellington, making him lean backwards "Someones not very happy!" Ellington commented on Billy snapping at Ell, like he was trying to bite him.

Rocky shook his head "It can't be, Ross. We only ever used that once. Remember?" Rocky asked "Ashton got lost, and you remembered it and wrote it in places so that he would find his way back to us."

"Look for yourself, Rocky. BRRAL. BRRAL with the usual A crossed out, along with the L." Ross said, starting to get annoyed at how Rocky kept on questioning his thoughts about Brad being alive.

Rocky moved from where he was and walked over to the tree where BRRAL was, with the A and L crossed out. But the R's and B wasn't. He turned his head at Ross, starting to re-think if Brad really was dead in his mind. "What does BRRAL stand for?" Riker asked "I mean, I sort of have an idea. I'm just not sure."

"BRRAL," Rocky said, turning round to face Riker "stands for Brad, Ross, Rocky, Ashton and Luke. It was a signal we made for when the five of us were over in the Middle-East in Afghanistan, helping out. You know? If we got lost. If one of us got lost we would write BRRAL at specific points so the oone who was lost could find their way back, it worked. But if any of us had died or were dead whilst that person was lost, we'd put a line through their initial."

Ellington looked at the tree that had BRRAL written on it "So, Brad and Ashton are dead?" Ellington asked.

"Yea—No," Ross said, feeling like Ellington wasn't catching onto this "Ashton's dead. He died in Afghanistan. He's the one who's got a line through his initial, Luke's also dead because he has a line through his initial."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does.

"Not on this one he doesn't."

"Who? Luke or Ashton?" Rocky asked, confused – yet slightly scared.

"Luke."

Ross and Rocky walked over to the tree Ellington was looking at, it clearly wasn't the tree with the other BRRAL on it. When they looked at it Ellington was correct. Brad and Ashton's initials were crossed out apart from themselves and Luke's. Rocky and Ross most definitely didn't engrave that on the tree. They haven't even came this way, ever. Only now.

The two brothers glanced at each other and back to the tree "How's that possible? I've found three BRRAL's so far with only Luke and Ashton's name crossed out. Why's Brad and Ashton's name crossed out on this one?" Ross asked "because on the one over there Luke and Ashton's are crossed out."

"Maybe Luke's still alive but thinks Brad's dead," Riker said, from over where he was stood leaning against a tree. Rocky and Ross turned their heads to him. "But obviously he didn't see the BRRAL, Brad wrote and crossed his initial off. Same with this Brad really."

Ross shook his head "No. Luke... Luke's definitely dead. There was no sign of him at all when the apocalypse happened..." Ross said, starting to become unconvinced and confused by anything "he was still upset and hurt over Ashton's death. Because the apocalypse happened two weeks after Ashton died. F-for all we know he could have been attacked by a zombie, wasted away or killed himself."

Ross wouldn't have been surprised if Luke killed himself, really. If it was over the apocalypse or over Ashton. He wouldn't have any sort of surprise ever. Neither would Rocky to be honest. He shared a room with him after all, all he could hear at night was Luke being upset, trying not to cry or trying to hide the fact he was crying. For at least a week Ross, Brad and Rocky all had to do some sort of rota where they slept in that room with Luke for a week because Rocky wasn't the most sensitive person in the world.

"_Oh, it'll be fine. You'll see him again some day when your dead and gone. Just forget about it for now."_

Not the best thing you can say to someone who's best friend has just died.

Or better yet, "best friend".

All this was getting too much and too confusing. Either this was some kind of mistake with the BRRAL thing, or it was true. Luke and Brad are still out there somewhere. But there's no way Luke can be. Not in the state he was in before the apocalypse started.

Rydel glanced towards another tree, where another BRRAL caught her eye. She walked over to it and ran her finger tips over it "Um, guys..." Rydel said, not taking her eyes away from the tree and catching their attention "who is it that's dead out of your friends again?"

"Well, Luke and Brad are supposed to be dead. But Ashton is definitely dead." Ross answered.

Rydel nodded "Right, one question."

"Yeah?"

"If Ashton's dead, then why is his name not crossed off this?"

Ross and Rocky practically jumped from where they were and over to the tree where Rydel was, looking at it. Where in fact Ashton's name did NOT have a line through it. "What the hell..." Rocky stared at the writing with his eyes widened "that's... that has to be a mistake. There's no way..."

Rocky turned his head to Ross, seeing he had gone completely pale and like he was about to keel over any moment "Ross, you know he's dead. You briefly watched him die. I watched him die with my own eyes, so did Luke and Brad. Nobody can survive being caught in a cross-fire of bullets. Especially with that many," Rocky said, trying to get some colour back into his face "Ross... c'mon."

Ross took a deep breath, trying to wrap his head around everything "I am so confused... I don't even know what's going on anymore. I don't even know who's dead or who's alive."

"That doesn't matter," Rydel said "you're going to Utah for a purpose right? Focus on that. Not on your friends that are either dead or alive. I know it doesn't seem like it to you, but your friends don't matter right now."

Ross stared at Rydel for a moment, knowing she was so right but so wrong at the same time about that statement. He knew that if he kept on thinking about his friends then it would drive him insane and he wouldn't be able to do what he nad Rocky intended to do at Utah – and that would mean letting the whole world down. He doesn't want to be responsible for that.

He sighed, picking up his backpack that had fallen off his shoulder and continued to walk off in a storm away from everyone. Everyone stayed where they were, silent, watching as Ross walked off "C'mon, we better go before we lose him." Riker said, making his way slowly in Ross's direction.

Rydel went to go walk off, but looked over to Ellington and Rocky who still had the zombie with them. She groaned "You're both seriously keeping that?" Rydel asked.

Ellington and Rocky peered at one another and looked back at Rydel "Yeah." They said in unison.

Rydel sighed heavily "Well, it's your responsibility. You two look after it." Rydel said, walking away from them to catch up with Riker and Ross – but still in earshot of Rydel.

"Yes, mother." Rocky said, sarcastically as he walked on – making Rydel stop in her tracks.

Both boys walked by one another, Ellington having hold of the zombie by the rope still "Yeah, jesus christ, Rydel. We're not your children," Ellington said, now walking by her "that's if you even had any children."

Rydel shut her eyes and sighed, trying not to let her anger get the better of her. "Rydel?" Rocky questioned, turning around as he noticed she hadn't moved from the spot she was in. She looked pissed with a mix of hurt. He became very suspicious by this.

"Never mind, lets get going." Rydel snapped at them, pushing past them.

Ellington and Rocky glanced at one another before following.

* * *

**There is a lot of confusion about who's dead and alive now.. I know. BUt I'm not going to clear it up bc that's the whole point. (y) It's basically just a guessing game now (y). **

**Also, I know I said I was gonna video this story, but I need you guys to vote more. I only got a couple votes. So again, here are the songs for you & if you don't know the songs just pick a random one you think fits it (I have added more songs & took some off)**

**Avril Lavigne - I'm With You, The Goo Goo Dolls - Better Days, Muse - Time Is Running Out, Ryan Star - Losing Your Memory, Revive - Blink, Green Day - Time Of Your Life, Thriving Ivory - Where We Belong, Charlene Soraia - Wherever You Will Go, 5 Seconds Of Summer - Wherever You Are, Tyrone Wells - Time Of Our Lives & 5 Seconds Of Summer - Amnesia **

**Happy voting!**

_**6 OR MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_

**Follow me on Twitter & Instagram :D ashtonsbradR5 **


	16. Afghanistan

**Sorry, I would have updated yesterday but I ended up trying to write a one-shot (which is still in progress bc damn) & then I got distracted by Transformers 2 being on TV. And then I got distracted by 5 Seconds Of Summer. That's happening a lot lately. God. I can't. I love them. They're hilarious. Luke & Ashton just give me pain. God. I've never shipped something so hard that it hurts. Oh well. That is completely irrelevant right now.**

**There's something REALLY REALLY REALLY important I need you ALL to read at the end okay? Thanks.**

**I do say, some of you have very good and interesting theories about this BRRAL thing as well as Ashton, Luke and Brad... it's quite scary.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or 5 Seconds Of Summer, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury and Capitol Records.**

* * *

**Chapter 16  
**_Afghanistan_

_To say Afghanistan was the worst place in the world to be would be an understatement of the century._

_They had been there for a few weeks now and they were hating it. They had no idea how soldiers coped being here for a full year or more before they actually got to go home, like what the hell. Sure the boys had only been on a couple minor tasks to do along with some serious ones, but even still people got hurt. And when people got hurt even worse it was really too much. Even the spiders. God the spiders. _

_Ross doesn't know if he's ever heard Ashton and Brad scream like girls so much in his life. They are freaking huge. That huge you can't pick it up in your hands and throw them out. Luke threw a hardback book at it and it still never died. So Rocky being Rocky jumped from his bed and stood on it with both feet. He doesn't know if it died because Brad opened up the door to the room they were in and Rocky kicked it out like a football as far as he could._

_Their hearts were not beating at its normal rate._

_It's needless to say they did not sleep that night very much._

_They had been over here for a couple weeks now and they were wishing they were going back home but they still had a couple more days to go before they returned to Utah. _

_No doubt when they get back things will have changed. It always happens when they go away from the base for too long. A lot of things change. _

_God knows what they've done this time._

_Probably something that'll kill them._

_It was night time over in Afighanistan and they were all getting ready to go to sleep. Ashton and Luke were sharing a bunk and so were Ross and Brad, Rocky was on his own in his little single bed. He sat on his bed, looking over at the bunks, sat up with his arm supporting his head, looking lost in thought as the four talked "I need a fuck buddy." Rocky said randomly, thinking out loud._

_That made silence fall over them all and turn their heads towards him. "Excuse me?" Brad asked._

_Rocky shrugged "I don't know. You've got each other, I've got nobody." _

"_Wha—What makes you think we're all fuck buddies?" Ross asked, completely baffled and confused. His brother came out with some weird shit sometimes._

"_Oh, just the fact you are all always together and never with anybody else. Every time I'm alone and I have no idea where you are, I ask someone 'Where's Ashton?' 'Oh he's with Luke' the other person replies or vice versa, same for you two." Rocky pointed at Ross and Brad. "Seriously. Be more subtle hiding your sexuality."_

_That was all it took before Rocky found four pillows being chucked at his face seconds later. Only because it was the only thing the four boys could reach without getting from their beds. Rocky grabbed all four the pillows "Oh, look, more comfort for me." he quickly stuffed them underneath his head "Maybe you can all sleep with each other to re-gain the comfort."_

"_Someone's a little bitter tonight." Luke commented on the way Rocky was snapping at them and acting all pissy._

_Ross grinned "He's just angry because he can't see his little girlfriend back home." _

"_Whoa," Luke said, sitting up as best as he could "he's got a girlfriend? You never told us this!" _

_Rocky sent a glare to Ross, shaking his head at him. "There's this store that we go to every morning before we have to come back here and there's these two girls. One with brown hair and the other with blonde hair. Rocky's girlfriend is the brown haired one. Though, you wouldn't really call her a girlfriend, because he's only spoke to her a couple times, got her number and that's about it." Ross explained, looking at Rocky with a mockful grin._

"_Ohh!" Ashton said, smiling like he had finally got it "so it's one of those secret relationships that even the other person doesn't know you're dating!"_

"_Isn't all his relationships like that, though?" Luke asked, looking up at Ashton from the bottom bunk – making everyone laugh but Rocky._

_Rocky continued to glare at Luke. He knew it was meant to be a joke, but he couldn't help but feel angry and slightly pissed towards him for that "Very fucking funny, Luke. You would know stuff about relationships, wouldn't you because you are such a fucking great expert. Seen as though you've got a magnificent girlfriend, right? Oh, wait a minute! That's right! She broke up with you the night before we left to came here! Why did she break up with you, Luke? C'mon, please tell us." _

_Luke rolled his eyes, suddenly becoming unhappy "Shut up, Rocky."_

"_You don't like it when the tables are turned now, do you?"_

"_It wasn't even me who started this Rocky! It was Ross! Then Ashton said something stupid-!"_

"_Hey!" Asthon screeched._

"_-and I'm pretty sure if I didn't say something, Brad would have said something ten times as worse." _

_Rocky looked over to Brad, who was on the bottom bunk. He looked like he was trying to hide something from Rocky, even though it gave him his answer that Brad was going to say something worse than Luke. "You are all unbelievable! Can't you all leave me alone with your stupid comments!" _

_Brad scoffed "Our stupid comments? You're the one who makes the stupid comments and makes them feel bad! Or better yet just pisses them off. You're the one who started this with the little 'oh, I need a fuck buddy' comment. So fuck if all four of us are fuck buddies? - Which are are **not**! So don't go thinking anything! - You literally have no limits with your comments and don't know when to stop and you think it's amusing, but when it's us saying stuff about you the way you say stuff to us you don't like it one bit. So don't say that we've got stupid comments, Rocky. Cos I swear, one of these days you're going to say something you won't be able to take back or make up for because it'll be too late. Why will it be too late? Probably because you'll wanna make up up for it but the person you said it to will be long gone by then. And by saying stuff over here in Afghanistan like that, especially things you won't be able to take back, it's pretty fucking dangerous considering me, Ross, Luke or Ashton could get killed any minute. So shut the fuck up and get over yourself." Brad took a deep breath before lying down in his bed and pulling the covers over him, turning his back on Rocky._

_Ashton sighed, feeling the awkward and tense atmosphere "I think I'm gonna go stand outside for a little while," He said, climbing down off the top bunk "anybody else coming?" he asked, going towards the door. Nobody answered, they all either sat there or laid there making no movement or noise. "Suit yourselves then." Ashton opened up the door and stood outisde._

_Luke pulled the covers over him "I'm going to sleep. Night guys."_

_Ross replied to him before deciding to get down from his bunk and followed Ashton outside, where he found him sat on the floor a couple metres away. He walked over and sat down beside him, making him jump a little as he had his back facing Ross "Why did you come out here for?" Ross asked._

_Ashton shrugged "Give them all space before hell all broke loose. I ain't splitting them up if any of them end up fighting." _

"_I doubt they'd end up fighting."_

"_You never know."_

"_Are you going to go back in there?"_

_Ashton nodded "Oh, yeah. Maybe when they're all asleep or nearly asleep. That way I don't have to put up with their bitching." _

_Ross nodded. Ashton had the right idea, he always had the right idea. Every time the five of them were always going to end up doing something completely stupid and dangerous Ashton would always take the other route and keep himself safe, rather than getting hurt. Even though sometimes he would actually join in on their stupid antics. If they had never met Ashton, or if Ashton wasn't around anymore, lets just say Ross, Rocky, Luke and Brad should probably be dead right now. That's how much stupid stuff they got into sometimes. _

_Ross cocked his head, looking in front of him. He turned his head to Ashton "How come Luke and his girlfriend broke up?" Ross asked, as he hadn't heard anything about them breaking up. He thought they were still together. "I mean, the day before we came over here they seemed happy on the bus to the base. What happened?" _

_Ashton shrugged "Something about... I don't know. I don't really care. I never liked her anyway." _

_Ross laughed "Have you ever liked any of his girlfriends?"_

_Ashton shook his head "Not really, no. Then again, I've never really liked any of yours, Brad's and Rocky's girlfriends. I'm just that friend that hates everyone their friend dates, really." _

"_I can tell. Maybe that's the reason Luke's girlfriend broke up with him. You." Ross joked. He laughed, but saw that Ashton wasn't laughing. In fact, he was looking at Ross with a 'you-guessed-it' kind of look. Ross's face dropped "What did you, Ashton?" he asked._

_Ashton shrugged "Nothing. I'm Luke's bestfriend. Of course his girlfriend isn't going to like me, Ross. She thought that he spent too much time with me, and the thought of him spending almost two months over here in this country was too much for her to think about. Because as she said, and I quote, 'god knows what could happen'."_

"_Oh..." Ross said, slightly disgusted "well, it isn't something to worry about. A lot of people get girlfriends like that. Unfortunately, Luke got one. And it really doesn't help with Rocky making comments about stuff like that the way he does." _

"_Yeah, that didn't help either."_

_Ross looked up to the sky, seeing the sky was as clear as anything and all the stars were out shining. He smiled a little and tapped Ashton on the shoulder "Oh, well. We only have to survive a couple more days," Ross said, standing up "then we can all go home. Including you. You need it."_

_Ashton really did need to go home. He needed to get out of Afghanistan, because he had been getting very little sleep whilst he had been here. Mainly due to the fact he had heard all sorts of stories about what could happen and how their life's could come to an end end any minute, and it scared him. Ashton is never scared or worried, he's always happy, laughing, chirpy and caring. _

_But whilst he's been over here, he's been the complete opposite and out of focus._

"_Hey, dude. Don't jinx me." Ashton joked._

_Ross nudged Ashton in his shoulder with his knee "C'mon, you'll be fine. You'll get home. Now come on, lets get inside. We can't stay out here all night." Ross said, turning back round and going back inside._

_Ashton watched as Ross went back inside and the door closed behind him. He faced forwards again, looking out at everything that was in front of him – thinking about what he and the others had to do tomorrow. They were going out on some sort of patrol, or whatever it is. Ashton doesn't know, he's not officially in the army he's just here to help out. They have been told and warned about what could happen._

_Death. Death. And basically more death._

_Along with the occasional IED going off. _

_God they were helping out, not in the army officially, why did they have to do the dangerous stuff? _

_Ashton shook his head, getting up from the floor and going back inside. Dreading about what tomorrow could possibly bring for him._

* * *

**Yeah, so you're all going to hate the next flashback with Ross and Rocky. I don't know how much you guys actually like Ashton in this story considering he's only been in it for like 2 or 3 chapters. Oh well. I might just leave that flashback out and do random things before I actually end up doing Ashton's death. Idk.**

**Anyway. PLEASE READ: **

**So, the reason this chapter is so short is bc I don't know what to do with the flashbacks anymore other than showing you all how everything came to it is now and if I do that, that means I have to skip to when they all make it to Utah (butwhosaideveryonesgoingtomakeittoutahoh) and I don't want to do that bc that means the story has to end. So is there ANYTHING at all that you guys want to see happen in this story that I can do before they get to Utah? Whether if it's in the flashbacks or not? PLEASE tell me what you want to see happen bc it would help me a whole lot right now!**

_**7 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	17. Crossfire

**ALMOST 5,000 WORDS WITHOUT THE AUTHORS NOTE WOO! Please don't fucking skip this chapter bc it's VERY important. **

**I wrote the first 900 words on my phone so sorry for any spelling mistakes. And sorry for any spelling mistakes in general bc my open office still thinks its French. Brilliant.**

**& as far as what everyone wanted to see in this chapter apart from seeing who's really dead and who's really alive, you all pretty much want the same thing. But I'm not gonna do it in this chapter bc this chapter is something different that you are all going to kill me for (y)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do not own R5, The Vamps or 5 Seconds Of Summer, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury and Capitol Records.**

* * *

**Chapter 17  
**_Crossfire_**  
**

2 Days passed. Meaning that it was only 4 days until they reached Utah.

Those 2 days were practically the same as the other two had been. Rydel being her bitchy 'I-don't-trust-you' self, as well as caring less if anybody got hurt or in danger, Ellington and Riker snapping at one another, Ross being depressed and over thinking about Luke, Brad and Ashton as well as Rocky trying to keep everyone in control... Nothing much had changed.

Sure they all knew each other a tiny bit better. But that was all.

Oh.

And they lost Billy early this morning. (it was night now and they were all setting up around a fire to get warm and go to sleep).

That was Ellington's great heartbreak.

_"Stay still!" Ellington whined, trying to keep hold of Billy in the rope he was tied in. He had been tied in that rope since Ellington and Rocky caught it. When they were sleeping, Ell had to find a tree with a strong branch so he could tie him to there and be certain he wouldn't move and eat any of them._

_Right now, Billy was being a little restless fuck. He kept on moving around and wiggling. Ross sighed, watching as this was going on "Dude, I think he wants to go. His times up."_

_"No, he just wants out the rope. But I won't let him because he'll eat me for keeping him tied up!" Ellington said, struggling to hold on._

_Rydel shrugged "So what if he eats you? One less person to worry about. Plus, I don't have a hostage to keep an eye on anymore." She said, remembering how she had said back in the truck that Ellington was her hostage for this trip._

_"Oh, hush up! If I was a hostage you'd be holding a gun to my head!"_

_Suddenly the sound of the hammer of a gun clicked and Ellington felt metal pressed against his temple. Shitting himself, Ellington dropped the rope in panic and held up his hands. When he dropped the rope, Billy immediately took off in the opposite direction "BILLY!" Ellington shouted, stepping forwards, he turned around and faced Rydel who had the gun in her hand. She laughed before tossing it back to Ross. "You're a bitch, did anybody ever tell you that?" Ellington asked. Rydel shrugged. "No wonder you're lonely and have nobody but us in this stupid apocalypse." Ellington muttered going by her. He sat down on the floor in a strop and folded his arms across his chest._

_Rydel rolled her eyes at Ellington and watched as the zombie went off into the distance. _

"Oh, don't tell me you're still crying over your stupid little zombie." Rydel commented, walking by Ellington who was sat at the fire in the exact same stroppy position as he was early when the zombie when missing.

"Stupid lit-Excuse me!" Ellington said, getting defensive "you do not understand! That was the first thing I have ever had to look after that I found cool! Though, you wouldn't know would you? You've never had anybody or anything to look after because you're such a bitch everyone hates you and left you." Ellington sneered.

Rydel's mouth dropped open, she lunged forwards to go hit him but Ross quickly jumped in between them both "Nope," Ross said "you two. Keep your distance from each other and stop pissing each other off." Ross said, guiding Rydel over to the opposite side of the fire. He sat down beside her, seeing she looked really pissed "just ignore him," he said quietly "don't beat yourself up about it."

Rydel shook her head "It's not that... it's-Never mind." Rydel shook her head, deciding not to go into detail.

"No, go on..." Ross said, becoming interested.

Rydel went to go say something but was cut off by Rocky coming in through the door way. "Jesus it's cold!" Rocky commented, coming through with wood to keep the fire burning they had set up.

They had managed to get out of the woods the night with the whole BRRAL situation, but they found themselves in a field and camped there for the night. After that they got out of that field and found themselves in a small abandoned town - even though they were sure there was a couple people living there still. They hadn't seen that many zombies, even though the closer they got to Utah the increase in zombies they saw. They found an abandoned apartment block, once they got in there they went right to the top to find an empty room. Thankfully they did. There was nothing in there but a broken TV, over turned table and a couch. Nobody dared sleep on the couch as they thought they saw something crawl underneath it.

Hopefully nothing would catch fire in the room from the fire they made to keep themselves warm. They were praying.

Rocky put the wood down by the fire and stood back up again. When he stood up he caught Ross in his sight, remembering something "Ross, I found something outside written on the side of the apartment block... coming back in." Rocky said.

Ross sighed "Who's name was crossed out?" He asked.

"Luke's."

"Wait," Riker said "if you're finding more BRRAL's with Luke's name crossed out as well as Ashton's, doesn't that mean Brad's alive and not Luke?" he asked.

Ross shook his head "Not necessarily. We've found plenty of BRRAL's with Brad and Ashton's name crossed out. To be honest, I think I've found more with Brad's name crossed out than Luke's. It might be even," Ross shrugged "I don't know. We're never going to find out anyway. Chances are if either of them were alive they're probably dead now."

"You have such faith in them." Riker said sarcastically. Ross shrugged.

Rocky sat down between Ross and Ellington.

Silence fell over the five. It wasn't awkward silence they just didn't know what to talk about. "So, why don't we get to know each other a bit more?" Rydel asked, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Excuse me?" Rocky asked.

"You know... How you ended up here today." Rydel said "c'mon it'll be fun. And to make it more interesting... Why don't we take it in turns each night before we get to Utah? You know, one person this night, tomorrow someone else, the next day somebody else etc," Rydel explained, seeing everyone's blank faces "it's a suggestion guys. C'mon, we're all five strangers. We barely know anything about each other. For all we know brownie and blondie here could be taking us to Utah to murder us."

"Well, we're not." Ross said.

"Then what are you doing?" Rydel asked.

"I can't tell you that."

"Then why did yo-"

"Rydel! I can't. Not yet, okay? I promise when we get to Utah you'll find out." He snapped.

"Alright, I like Rydel's suggestion," Ellington said, Rydel smiled - being glad someone was going along with her suggestion "you go first Rydel. Tell us all why you're such a bitch to everyone you know."

Rydel's mouth fell open "I am _not_ going first! You go first! Tell us all what it is with you and Riker."

"Rather not."

"Exactly."

Riker let a small smile creep up on his lips "Personally I wanna know more about this Brad, Luke and Ashton guy and why Ross keeps stressing over them."

Riker, Ellington and Rydel all turned their heads towards Ross and Rocky. "Oh, three against two?" Ross asked.

"Actually, four against one," Rocky added "You can do the explaining. You know more than me." Rocky turned round, legs crossed, looking at Ross like he was actually interested and that he didn't know what happened.

"Go on, Ross," Rydel said, in a girly voice, getting close to him as a joke "start from the beginning. Who be this Bradley, Lucas and Ashton you speak of." She said in a fake accent.

Ross sighed "Bradley Simpson, Luke Hemmings and Ashton Irwin. Very interesting people," he said with a small smile "Brad was... special. He was like... I can't explain it. He was like a kid and a teenager mixed into an eighteen slash seventeen year old's body. Luke... He was just Luke. He had a heart of gold, cared about everyone, had his funny moments and moments in general. If we had a problem for some reason we always went to him. Now, Ashton.. He was... Brilliant. He was so hilarious I'm surprised my ribs are still intact," He said, letting out a small laugh at the thought of how Ashton use to act "god. He was a man child," Ross then frowned "it's a shame all that went away when we got to Afghanistan..."

Ellington furrowed his brow "What happened in Afghanistan?" he asked.

"He's dead, Ratliff," Ross said "what do you think happened?"

_"Irwin!" The Sergeant called, snapping him out from the trance he was in._

_Ashton jumped from where he sat, looking over and seeing the glare from the Sergeant - he immediately looked back down. This was the fourth time today he had been caught, by the Sergeant and other soldiers, not paying attention to his surroundings and ending up in some sort of stare trance._

_Currently they were out doing the patrol the five boys were dreading so much. Brad still wasn't on happy terms with Rocky after his comments and little outburst last night which caused Brad to snap at him._

_That was fun. Not._

_Brad still talked to Rocky, but it was only very small talk like "excuse me" or "can you pass me that" etc. And they were on a patrol where anything could happen to them, even though they were promised nothing would, and they and they weren't even attempting to talk._

_Rocky was trying a little, but Brad was being a stubborn ass. The only reason he's acting like that is because he's finally became fed up of his stupid comments - and yet Rocky doesn't seem to be getting bored of saying them. You'd have thought that after almost a year of them comments he'd be fed up himself._

_There were other soldiers scattered around the area which left Ross, Rocky, Brad, Ashton, Luke, along with three other soldiers and the Sergeant in this half destroyed, small, brick building._

_Ross noticed Ashton sat over on a piece of large stone away from the group. He walked over and at down beside him "You look troubled." Ross said, commenting by Ashton's facial expression which made him look like a depressed kitten._

_Ashton shrugged "I just wanna go home. Sleep... Eat..." He sighed "I just wanna go home in general if I'm honest. I hate this so much. I don't even know how the soldiers cope over here for a year let alone a month and a half."_

_Ross patted his shoulder "There, there. I know the feeling. I want to go home too. We all do." Ross said, presuming he meant back to the USA in Utah at the base._

_Ashton shook his head "No, Ross. I don't mean that home. I mean home, home. Like, back to Australia home."_

_Ross's face fell "What? Why?"_

_Ashton shrugged, being unsure to if he really wanted to share with Ross why "I... It's complicated. Personal stuff... I... I can't explain it now."_

_Ross have him a small smile "It's okay. How about we talk later? After the patrol when we're back safe in our bunks with nothing to worry about. Then you can explain. I promise I'll listen."_

_Ashton smiled weakly, feeling a little better "Thanks."_

_"No problem."_

_"Hey, Irwin," The Sergeant called "make yourself useful and go look out over there," he pointed to an empty space a slight distance away where there was a broken down car along with some other destroyed buildings "if you see anything weird and suspicious, you know what to do."_

_Ashton sighed, deciding there was no point in going against it. It wasn't school. He couldn't refuse to do something. He got up from where he sat next to Ross and began to make his way out the barely standing building he was stood in._

_"Wait," Ross said, getting up from where he was "can I go with him? You know, so he's not on his own?" Ross asked._

_The Sergeant looked between the two boys and nodded "Sure. Four eyes are better than two."_

_Ashton waited by the doorway (if you could even call it a doorway) and waited for Ross. But he was stopped by Brad grabbing him by the arm "Be careful." Brad said._

_Ross smirked "I'm only going over there. It's not like its gonna pour down with bombs." Ross pulled his arm away from Brad and playfully slapped him round the head._

_"Hey, Ash," Luke called, making Ashton turn his head "you too."_

_Ashton nodded, turning round and leaving with Ross to go to where they were told._

_Rocky, Brad and Luke watched Ross and Ashton where they stood, not so far from where they were. Nothing interesting was happening. The most interesting thing to happen was some giant bug crawling across the floor that Luke screamed like a girl at._

_"What do you think they're talking about?" Luke asked, not tearing his eyes from where both boys were._

_Brad turned round and looked over to them, seeing that neither of them looked happy. Brad shrugged "They're in the middle of Afghanistan, Luke. Just because they're talking doesn't mean that's the reason they look like they're going to kill th-"_

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

_Endless gunshot fires could be heard when a decent amount of Taliban that was uncountable came out of nowhere. Next thing Brad knew Luke had pulled him to the floor - having a bullet nearly put straight through his chest. Brad breathed heavily "Jesus Christ, thanks..." Brad breathed heavily, patting Luke on the arm._

_"BRAD! LUKE!" _

_Brad turned his head, from where he laid on the ground, and saw Rocky lying directly opposite him looking at him from where he was on the floor. Trying to shout as loud as he could over the guns being fired._

_"ROSS AND ASHTON!"_

_That was all Brad had to be told before he jumped up from the floor and turned round to where Ross and Ashton were. Luke knew what Brad was going to attempt to do, and even though he wanted nothing more than to make sure Ross and Ashton were okay - it was too dangerous. Brad would not survive all them bullets being fired at him. Luke reached his arm up to pull Brad back down, but failed to do so._

_"ROSS! ASHTON!" Brad shouted, in the hope it would get their attention to run back to where the three boys were instead of standing out there like they were waiting to be shot. But they couldn't help it, if Ross or Ashton made one single movement they would be shot dead. They knew that. They couldn't even take cover. That's how bad they were getting fired at._

_"COME ON!" Ross shouted at Ashton through the noise of the bullets "WE NEED TO GET AWAY FROM HERE BEFORE WE GET SHOT!" _

_Ross turned around to make his way back over to Rocky, Luke and Brad, and as did Ashton, but as soon as they made one move, Ross got shot in the leg - sending him to the floor. He let out a shout of pain. "HOLY SHIT! ROSS ARE YOU-" Ashton went to go make sure Ross was okay, but never got the chance as he was then shot too - but he was shot in the shoulder. Luckily he never got sent to the floor "OH SHIT THAT HURTS!" Ashton shouted in pain, grasping his shoulder as he could feel the blood seeping through onto his hands._

_Once seeing Ross get shot down to the floor in the leg, that was enough for Brad to run out from where he was and over to both Ross and Ashton. "BRAD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Rocky shouted, going to get up from the floor but was tripped up by Luke grabbing his leg and pulling him to the floor._

_"ROCKY DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Luke shouted "IT'S BAD ENOUGH WE COULD LOSE ROSS AND ASHTON RIGHT NOW, BUT NOW WE CAN LOSE BRAD. FOR FUCK SAKE DON'T MAKE IT A FOURTH." Luke really did want to get up from the floor and go help Brad, but he wasn't that much of an idiot to get caught in the crossfire. Though, he would do anything for Ashton and Ross. _

_And if he would do anything for Ashton and Ross, he would do this wouldn't he?_

_Ross attempted to get up from the floor and walk, but he couldn't. He saw Brad running towards them, dodging bullets like a freaking ninja as he done so, and by the time Brad was at least half way, Ross managed to pry himself up on both legs but he limped. Ross went to go fall back and grab hold of Ashton, not being able to walk properly, but instead he was attacked by bullets and he collapsed to the floor. _

_"ROSS!" Brad shouted, picking up his pace of running - now not being bothered if he was going to get shot. He already felt a bullet only just miss his head. _

_Ashton's eyes widened and he felt his breath get caught in his throat, seeing one of his bestfriends get gunned down - possibly dead too. He literally did not know what to feel in that moment. His mouth hung open slightly and his eyes moved over to where he could see Rocky and Luke watching the three of them, along with trying their best not to get hit too. They didn't have guns. Right now, it would be pretty handy if they did have some. Why the hell didn't the Sergeant give them any?_

_Oh yeah, that's right._

**_"Because this part of the area is the safest, there is hardly ever any attacks."_**

_BULLSHIT._

_Brad skidded across the floor and wasted no time picking up Ross's body off the floor. He had one of Ross's arms round his neck. Brad sat up on his knees, jumping each time he thought there was a bullet near him "Ashton," Brad said, looking up at his emotionless face "I can't take both of you. Are you going to be okay coming back on your own?" He asked loudly._

_No answer. He just continued to stare out into space._

_"Ashton?" Brad asked, trying to get his attention "ASHTON!" _

_Ashton snapped out of his trance when pain took over his face and he held onto his shoulder more and ended up on the floor on his knees. Brad sighed, not liking how this was going to turn out "Ashton, buddy, please hold on... I'll come back for you, or I'll get Luke too." Brad said, becoming desperate and sad._

_Ashton nodded, with tears in his eyes as well as fear and pain being across his face "Yeah... Luke..."_

_Brad had a nervous feeling in his stomach when he lifted up to the floor with Ross "I love you bro." Brad said, down to Ashton._

_Ashton nodded again "I love you too. NOW GO!" _

_Brad turned around, making a break for it as fast as he could with Ross. Ashton watched on as he done so, feeling his shoulder in immense pain. All he wanted was to get up and run over to where Luke and Rocky were. Where he would be safe. He took a deep breath, and used all the strength he had in his legs to get him to the floor. Once he was up, he began to carefully and slowly make his way over to the guys again._

_When Brad got back to the others, luckily not being hit, he practically threw Ross into Rocky's arms. "Shit! The fuck happened?!" Rocky asked, taking him from Brad and beginning to panic._

_"HE GOT ATTACKED BY UNICORNS ROCKY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK HAPPENED?!" Brad asked, before turning round and running back out to go get Ashton who was slowly hobbling his way over, clutching his shoulder._

_Luke knelt up as high as he could, looking over to Ashton and back at Ross who was bleeding to death on the floor - out cold._

_Brad felt himself becoming short of breath, beginning to think he wasn't going to reach Ashton in time but there was no way in hell he was going to let him down "ASHTON! I'M COMING HOLD ON!" he shouted, seeing Ashton didn't acknowledge him "ASHTON! HO-"_

**_BANG!_**

_"BRAD!" Luke shouted in complete horror._

_That was the last sound Brad heard before he was gunned down to the floor. He only got shot in the arm, but the bullet was that powerful it knocked him to the floor. When Brad hit the floor, his head also hit the floor which caused his vision to go funny and all he could see in front of him was a blurred figure of Ashton struggling and attempting to pick up his pace to get to Brad._

_Ashton felt his chest getting heavier and his breathing getting faster. Everything was going so downhill right now. It was a complete chaos. "Brad..." Ashton said, quietly. He coughed, feeling his chest becoming tight. That tight he had to stop. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, re-opening his eyes and looking over to where Rocky and Luke were. Only seeing Luke as Rocky was further behind with Ross._

_And that was the last ever face that Ashton Irwin saw.  
_

_Brad watched as Ashton's blurred figure crumpled to the ground, flat out. He shut his eyes tightly and re-opened them, blinking a few times to make sure he could regain his vision._

_It was like this happened in slow motion._

_Brad groaned, hearing the sound of the bullets going down. Or maybe he had just lost his hearing._

_"ASHTON!"_

_That was Luke._

_Brad did have his hearing thank god._

_Brad slowly sat up on the floor, seeing that the firing had stopped. He held the upper part of his arm that had been shot, looking over to where Ashton laid on the floor. He groaned again, attempting to move and go over to see if Ashton was okay, messing around, pretending to have been shot down so the Taliban would stop aiming at him, or if he had passed out. "Ashton..." Brad said through a groan._

_As he went to go get up properly, Luke ran by him faster than Brad has ever seen him run._

_Rocky had been shoved away from Ross, so that others could try lower his risk of dying. He watched on, mainly focused on Ross, but took occasional glances over to where Brad was, where Luke had ran and where Ashton was._

_"Ashton!" Luke called, skidding on his knees across the floor to where he was "are you okay?"_

_Brad stayed where he was, knelt on the floor a short distance away, and watched as Luke seen to Ashton. Luke shook Ashton "Are you okay?" Luke asked, feeling slightly panicked. He felt his face drop a little from panic to nothing "A-Ashton?" he asked "are you okay? Wake up..." Luke said, almost starting to beg. Brad felt his heart sink from his chest and down to his stomach, feeling butterflies in his stomach because of the nervousness. _

_Oh, please let this be one of Ashton's stupid games._

_Luke shook him gently "Ash, dude... Wake u-" Luke looked Ashton's body up and down as he spoke, but stopped when he saw a huge blood stain in the middle of his shirt "Oh, no... no..." Luke said, feeling like everything had just collapsed on him. Pretty much his world, really. He felt tears coming to his eyes. He shook his head "No. Nope, no. Ashton, stop fucking about and wake up," Luke began to beg. _

_Brad sighed sadly and frowned, shutting his eyes._

_No._

_Luke slowly put his fingers to Ashton's pulse on his neck, feeling it. Soon wishing he never. "NO!" Luke began to scream, now starting to cry "ASHTON! WAKE UP! SOMEBODY HELP! ASHTON!"_

_Brad re-opened his eyes, having tears glistening in his eyes - eventually letting a tear fall down his face. Rocky was doing his best to pay attention to Ross's life being saved, but he couldn't. All he could hear was Luke's deafening and heartbreaking screams._

"Oh my god..." Rydel said, starting to feel something she had not felt in a very long time. Sympathy. "How the hell are you still alive?" Rydel asked.

Ross shrugged "Got lucky. None of the bullets hit any vital organs or any veins... The only way I'd have died was if I'd have bled to death. But I never. Everyone who was there did what they could to stop that before I was taken away to the nearest hospital."

Riker cocked his head "Were Luke and Ashton bestfriends?" Riker asked "because the way you're describing this, he had it the hardest."

Rocky nodded "He did. I can still hear his freaking screaming and crying today. It was horrible."

"I was just... dying on the floor," Ross said, shrugging it off like it was nothing - making the others laugh a little "but... I could still hear a little. That was it."

"So what happened after you left Afghanistan?" Ellington asked, leaning backwards with his legs stretched forwards and his arms behind him for support "because you said to Ashton, after Rocky pissed you, him, Luke and Brad off, that you only had a couple days to go home. Did anything interesting happen? You know, besides an obvious funeral."

"Ratliff!" Riker shrieked for him being insensitive like that.

"What?!" Ellington asked, his voice going pitchy "if somebody dies, you know a freaking funeral follows after!" he looked back at Ross and Rocky, who didn't seem bothered by what Ell had just said "seriously though, what happened?"

"Well... Hell broke loose." Rocky answered.

Rydel looked at them confused "What do you mean 'hell broke loose'?" she asked.

"We went back to the base, something wasn't right, we could feel it by the atmosphere along with the way certain people were acting. Like they knew something we didn't," Ross started to explain "but given the state Luke was in and the way me, Rocky and Brad were after Ashton dying and coming back from Afghanistan, our leader Will told us to go home and have a week off. So we did. We took Luke with us, saving him the trip to go back to Australia. So we did what Will said. Took a week off."

"Is that it?" Riker asked.

Ross shook his head, with a smile "Oh, no you're gonna love this bit, Riker, trust me, wait for it," he said, with slight laugher "no. We waited for the usual bus outside the train station. Only, the bus didn't come. So that meant we had to waste about half an hour to forty five minutes of our lives walking until we reached the Escalante Desert where our base is hid. We got to the top of the road, saw the base. Something was way, _way_ off. There was smoke pouring from the roof and the fences looked like they had been torn down. We were worried so ran as fast as we could to the base. But we ended up splitting up when we got to the base to see what was going on. I went with Rocky, Luke went with Brad. Baring in mind - on the way there we saw a 'person' who looked like they had been beaten badly and were drink."

"Are you freaking kidding me..." Rydel said, in disbelief knowing where this was going.

Ross nodded, going back to the story "So we got in the base. Looked around where hell had basically descended because the unimaginable had began to happen."

Riker looked at them confused "And that was?"

"The zombie apocalypse my friend."

* * *

**So... yeah. Just expect flashback chapters now like this up until we get to the important and fun stuff that I have been dying to write ever since I came up with it shfgjrkldsgbfhirejkm Your gonna LOVE it! But then you're going to hate it... Oh. **

**Thanks for reading!**

_**7 OR MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	18. The Beginning Of The End

**I don't mean to sound horrible but can you ALL stop basically demanding me to make Rydel tell everyone about Taylor. FFS. Just stop. It is coming okay, but not yet. The more you beg me the more I'm gonna put the chapter off bc isg if one more person asks/demands for it, I'm gonna fucking lose it. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or 5 Seconds Of Summer, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury and Capitol Records.**

* * *

**Chapter 18  
**_The Beginning Of The End_**  
**

_Ross and Brad stood in the doorway of Luke and Rocky's room (the one they shared with Ashton, looking over to where Luke was curled up in his bed - which was next to the bed Ashton use to sleep in. They had gotten back from Afghanistan yesterday, with the news to bring to everyone that Ashton wasn't coming back. That hit everyone he knew hard. Even Will. Sure Ashton pissed him off a couple times because of his humour and his pissing around, but deep down he loved Ashton the same as he loved Ross, Brad, Rocky and Luke. _

_Luke hadn't been the same the minute Ashton got shot dead. He turned into this unhappy, depressed guy. He hadn't missed a day without crying, sometimes it turned into an hourly thing. Luke was an absolute mess. And it didn't help that he had to be in the room he shared with him for months on end until he went home for a little bit on break._

_Everything either changed or seemed different without Ashton around._

_Rocky wasn't in the room, he'd gone elsewhere in the base to get a drink. _

_Something in the base had changed too. They didn't know what had changed but the way everyone was acting, especially in the science part of the base, suspicious and like they knew something the boys didn't. Or anybody else for that matter. Not even Will knew what the hell was going on. And he knows everything that goes on in the base._

_Ross turned a little when he heard footsteps coming towards the door, he saw Rocky coming towards them with a drink in his hand. When Rocky got to the door, he looked in between where Ross and Brad were and over to Luke. He sighed "We've got to be able to do something," Rocky said, talking quietly so Luke couldn't hopefully hear him "why don't we try talking to him?"_

_Ross shook his head. They had tried talking to him individually but nothing was working. If anything Rocky made him cry more with what he said. Rocky Lynch isn't exactly the most sensitive person in the world so why the hell did Ross and Brad leave him alone with Luke? They had no clue why. Brad had tried twice, the day after Ashton died and yesterday. But nothing. Brad was doing his darn best to get Luke talking without having to mention anything Brad knew that the other two didn't. "Maybe we should get his girl-" Rocky stopped himself "ex-girlfriend..." Rocky corrected himself._

_Brad shook his head "No. They were never dating, so I doubt she's going to care much." Brad accidentally let slip without thinking. His eyes widened when he realised, seeing the look he was getting from Ross and Rocky "it's a very long story that I'll tell you later. That's if Luke wants you to know... I'm not saying without his permission."_

_"Look, why don't we all try talking to him?" Ross suggested, to stop the rambling that was more than likely about to happen._

_They all looked at each other and agreed with Ross's suggestion, soon making their way over to the bed. Rocky sat down on the end of it, Brad knelt down at the side of it in front of Luke and Ross stood behind Brad. "Luke?" Brad asked, being gentle. He didn't say anything. He looked at Brad with an emotionless expression with tears glistening in his eyes "Do you wanna come out with us for a bit? We're not doing anything important. Just outside, for some fresh air." _

_Luke shook his head. Ross sighed "C'mon, man. It'll do you good, having some air. You need some." Ross said, Luke didn't respond this time._

_Rocky rolled his eyes "Dude, you can't keep yourself locked up in this room forever. You have to move at some point to go to the toilet, eat, drink, and have a shower. So you might as well start now."_

_"Rocky." Brad warned._

_"Sorry."_

_Luke shook his head "I don't want to."_

_"Then what do you want to do?" Ross asked, Luke went to go answer but Ross stopped him "besides from lay in bed and do nothing." _

_Luke shrugged, burying his face into the cover he had over him as he felt himself going to cry again. Brad sighed again, looking down at him sadly as he stroked Luke's hair. "Can I talk to him alone?" Brad asked, looking up at Ross and Rocky. They both nodded, leaving where they stood or sat and left through the door._

_Brad waited until the door was fully closed and he could hear their footsteps down the hallway. He turned back to Luke "Talk to me Luke," Brad said, trying to be as caring as he could "please? I know you're hurting-"_

_"It doesn't even feel like I'm hurt. Try having a thousand bricks dropped on you."_

_"Oh, okay, little bit drastic there, not gonna lie," Brad said. He was going to be funny by making a remark of how Luke would be dead if that happened, but death jokes aren't exactly suitable right now. Brad got up from where he stood and climbed over Luke to the otherside of his bed that was empty and tried to fit on it as best as he could, without being squished against the wall. He sighed "Luke," Brad pulled him so that he was holding him, seeing he was beginning to cry again "I know it hurts, having your heartbroken by someone you love. Especially in this way, it hurts like a bitch. I know you're going to protest and say there are no words in the dictionary to describe how you're feeling right now, trust me, I've been through this before - but with someone else. I wouldn't know how you feel, because I haven't gone through losing someone to death, I only know what you're going to say. All you have to do is try your best to be happy and at least attempt to move on a little. I know Ashton would want you too if he was here right now."_

_"If he was here right now, I wouldn't be unhappy and there would be nothing for me to move on with," Luke said, through tears as he clutched onto Brad - like he was in pain "I don't wanna move on. Because moving on means forgetting."_

_Brad shook his head "No it doesn't. You'll never forget him no matter how hard you try. By moving on I meant moving on from his death."_

_"N-"_

_"Luke, please," Brad said, pulling away from him and looking down at him "you have to try something. You can't stay in this room all the time crying over him. Me, Ross and Rocky are trying our best we really are," Brad's voice cracked, starting to feel himself become sad and like he was going to cry any moment "we're hurting over losing him too. He was our best friend, Luke. We're trying our best to move on, so why can't you do the same?" Brad asked. He shut his eyes as he felt tears about to fall down his face. _

_Man, he thought he was done with crying. Brad had let it out the night Ashton died, he left the bunk he was sleeping in and went outside and cried. Throwing a couple things, hitting things. He did try to do it quietly, but Ross came out and found him kicking something and having a breakdown so he ran over and tried to calm him down. He calmed him down but both of them ended up on the floor on their knees, hugging and crying with each other. That's how horrible it was and how bad Ross is at trying to calm people down when he's hurting himself._

_Luckily nobody saw or caught them. They didn't need the lecture off others and being made fun of. Cause from a long distance away that could have looked very wrong._

_Luke nodded, sitting up in the bed and wiping his eyes "You're right, I'll try," he said, he turned to face Brad "but, can I do one thing before we go and do anything?" He asked._

_Brad nodded, wiping his own eyes "Sure. Whatever you want."_

_Before Brad knew it, Luke fell into him and began crying again. He should have saw that coming from a mile away._

_"Brad, Lu-Oh my."_

_Brad looked over to the door along with Luke and saw Will stood there in the middle of the doorway with Ross and Rocky behind him. "Don't you fucking dare get any ideas of what you are thinking." Brad said, seeing the way they were all looking at him and Luke. _

_Rocky shook his head "Wasn't thinking about any idea of the sort." Rocky said, trying to hide his grin._

_Luke let go of Brad and sat up on the edge of his bed "What do you want?" Luke asked, trying for it not to come out harsh - but it failed._

_Will came into the room with Ross and Rocky, he told them all to sit down "I know these past few days, ever since we lost Ashton, have been difficult, and I can tell it really has hit you all hard," Will said "so... I had a word with the head. And they agreed to let me let all four of you take a week off starting from today. But you have to be back by this time next week. What do you say?" he asked._

_Brad nodded, Ross and Rocky agreed also. Luke shrugged "I don't know. I don't think I can get a flight back to Australia in time." _

_"Then come with us." Ross said._

_Luke shook his head "No, I don't-"_

_"You're forgetting something Luke," Ross said "that wasn't a suggestion. That was an order. We're not leaving you on your own especially like this. So you can either stay here for a week without us and drown in your sorrows, or come with us and get away from this place and clear your mind. Not that I'm going to let you do the first option." _

_Luke glared over at Ross who just grinned back at him._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ellington said, waving his arms around to get Ross to stop talking. He stopped and looked over to him. "How the fucking fuck did this 'base' I've never heard of start the freaking zombie apocalypse?" Ellington asked, confused.

Ross shrugged "Scientists being scientists and not knowing when to stop really. Only when they wanted to stop, it had gone way, _way_ past their control."

"Couldn't you have done something to stop it?" Rydel asked.

Ross shook his head "Hell no. I didn't work for the scientists, so therefore, I wasn't allowed to see what was going on behind them big metal doors. I know what was in there and I heard from Will about what was going on. That was it."

Riker cocked his head, giving Ross a curious yet suspicious look "Why do I have a feeling when we get to Utah we're going back to that base?" Riker asked, making Ross look at him "and whatever it is we're going there for has to do with what is behind them big metal doors..."

Ross and Rocky glanced at each other. "So I'm right." Riker said, smiling satisfaction.

Rocky nodded "Yeah, half way there. Still not telling you all what we're-well, one of us is gonna do."

"One?!" Ross asked, snapping his head to Rocky looking at him disbelief "hell, no! Fuck that! I'm not doing it if only one of us gets to do it! And if it's me who has to do it, I do not want to be alone, Rocky. So we're both fucking doing it." He snapped. Was Rocky crazy or something? Having stupid thoughts like that. Ha. Not that he'd remember this conversation anyway to feel bad about it.

Rocky silenced himself, turning away from Ross and looking down "Alright, we'll both do it. I promise." Rocky said, even though he knew he was going to break that promise. Not because he had to, but because he wanted too.

"Good." Ross said.

Rydel sighed "Can you get on with it?" Rydel asked "I wanna know how you found out."

"Alright, well it started when we were coming back to Utah. And we were waiting for the bus to pick us up and bring us to the base..."

_"C'mon..." Rocky muttered under his breath, starting to get frustrated._

_He, Ross, Brad and Luke had been sat outside the train station for half an hour waiting for the bus to come pick them up and bring them back. It was 3:30pm. The bus was supposed to be there at 3:00.p.m. What the hell. The bus was never this late. Brad shrugged "Maybe they took it off or the driver didn't come in today." Brad said._

_Rocky shook his head "No. The drivers always there. Even when he's not they always get somebody else," Rocky said, feeling like something wasn't right "it's only ever been late by fifteen minutes at the latest. Not half an hour." _

_"Rocky, stop stressing. It's a bus," Luke said, slouched on the bench with his arms folded "I'm sure if it doesn't show up we can walk or get some other transport there." Luke wasn't really feeling any better since Ashton died. He had cheered up thanks to Ross, Brad and Rocky - but he still felt sad and like he was missing half of himself with Ashton gone. But other than that, he seemed to be getting happier each day. That only kicked in yesterday._

_Hopefully nothing would happen to bring this mood back down._

_Ross let out a soft laugh and turned his head down the road where his eyes landed on someone. He scrunched his eyes a little to look at the person, given they were a fair distance away. They were all over the place. They couldn't walk in a straight line and they were walking like they had shit themselves. Not to mention they looked a mess. "Jesus Christ, it's only 3:30... Already somebody's drunk." Ross said. _

_"What?" Brad asked._

_Ross looked at Brad and pointed, and the other guys looked. "Well, they must have gotten into some fight." Rocky commented. _

_"What do you mean?" Ross asked, looking at him._

_"Cos they've blood all over their mouth." _

_Ross turned his head and looked. Rocky was right. Damn. People who lived in Utah were pretty messed up. Ross shook his head, picking up his bag "C'mon then," he said "might as well get started on walking." _

_"Are you kidding?" Rocky asked, like he had asked the most personal question in the world. _

_Luke and Brad didn't seem to be having any complaints or arguments against this as they had picked up their bags too and were ready to go. Ross shrugged "Hey. We're supposed to be back at the base in an hour. If we hurry up, maybe we'll get there within thirty to forty five minutes." Ross turned around and began walking, with Brad and Luke following behind him._

_Rocky shook his head, having no choice but to pick up his bag and catch up. He rolled his eyes when he caught up to Brad, snatching the bandana that he had round his head "Take it off, it looks ridiculous." Even though Rocky had took it off._

_"Take your face off, it looks ridiculous," Luke commented back "oh, wait. You can't. It's permanently stuck there." He said, making Brad and Ross laughed._

_"Shut up, Luke, or I'll cut off your quiff." Rocky said, throwing the bandana back at Brad "who even gave you that?" he asked._

_"I did," Ross said "because Mom put it in my backpack as a joke, so I gave it to Brad who didn't have to wear it. But he said he would, just for me. So he would have the pleasure of saying 'my gay room mate gave it to me' when people asked where he got it."_

_Rocky smirked as well as Brad "Ashton use to wear bandana's," Luke said, making everyone think he was going to get upset about it "why did you never tease him about it?" he asked. _

_Everyone felt relief run through their body, knowing Luke wasn't going to lose it. "Because he suited it." Rocky said._

_"So does Brad." _

_Rocky huffed "OH, fuck off."_

**_45 minutes later_**

_"Are we there yet?" Rocky asked, trailing behind the three boys and becoming out of breath - due to the fact they were now in the Escalante Desert and the heat was killing him._

_"Yes." Luke answered._

_"Really?" Rocky asked, getting his hopes up and a small smile of relief coming to his face._

_"No."_

_"Fucking bitch." _

_"HEY!" _

_Brad turned round, facing Rocky who was trailing behind Luke who was walking on his own between himself and Ross and Rocky behind him "Now, now girls. Don't fight," Brad mocked. He laughed at the look he was getting from them "Relax, we're just going over this road and we'll be able to see the base from the top of there." _

_The road they were on was like a hill, they were walking up it. And once they were at the top they would be able to see the base from where they stood. Rocky put his backpack on his shoulders properly "Then I ain't wasting no time, I wanna get there quick." Rocky said before taking off running in front of them. Luke sighed, deciding to run after him as well. And then Ross decided to run too._

_Leaving Brad._

_"What?" Brad asked, holding out his arms "What is this?! Ditch Brad?!" He asked, calling over to them._

_"Hurry up then!" Ross called, who was now a fair distance in front of him._

_Brad sighed heavily, now putting his backpack on his shoulders so it didn't fall off before running as fast as he could to catch up. Dang those boys could run fast. Ross had over taken Luke, adn Luke was just about catching up to Ross and Rocky. Brad. He was at least a couple metres behind "Wait up! I can't run as fast as you!"_

_"That's cause you're short!" Rocky called back "short people don't have long legs!"_

_"Oh, wow. Height jokes. You're fucking hilarious Rocky!" Brad called to him sarcastically. _

_Brad stopped, bending over and taking a couple of deep breaths to get his breath back. Damn he was so unfit. God forbid the day if he ever gets chased and it's a life or death matter. He'd end up dead. Whether if it was a crazy axe murderer, gun man, zombies, serial killer, Rocky finally turning into a psychopath and trying to stop him with a pair of children's scissors... He'd be a dead Bradley Simpson._

_Brad looked up after finally getting his breath back, seeing Rocky was the first to have reached the top of the hill - but he stopped. Then Ross... and finally Luke. Brad wasn't complaining, this gave him a chance to catch up. He quickly jogged over to them "Why did you guys stop?" Brad asked, looking at them. Ross didn't tear his eyes away from where he was looking, instead he put his hand under Brad's chin and turned his head so he could look for himself. "What the actual fuck." _

_That wasn't right._

_There was smoke pouring from the top of the base as well as other parts of the base... and not to mention the fence looked destroyed. It looked like it was falling apart. "We left for a fucking week!" Rocky exclaimed, outstretching his arms "and it looks like we missed freaking Satan descend onto Earth!" _

_"C'mon, lets go." Ross said, beginning to run again._

_Brad sighed "Wonderful, more running." _

_What the hell was going on._

* * *

**As you can guess, it's gonna be a fun, action packed chapter next. Woo. Brilliant. **

**Oh, and I made an intro for this story like I did with Somebody To You. Except I haven't uploaded it yet. Damn. I'll upload it tonight and give you the link tomorrow. But as far as the song for the video goes, I'm leaning towards Wherever You Are or Amnesia by 5 Seconds Of Summer (both songs are by them). If you haven't listened to them songs, GO LISTEN TO THEM NOW LIKE OH MY GOD THEY'RE PERFECT. Ignore the little Lashton moment in the Amnesia lyric video on the 5SOSVEVo account. I nearly died watching it I just. But you guys don't ship Lashton so therefore it won't affect you. Oh well. But yeah. Go listen to them songs.**

_**7 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


End file.
